


Предложение

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан Стэн – настоящий карьерист, и чтобы не потерять работу, он готов на многое, даже на свадьбу со своим помощником. Вот только останется ли его работа на первом месте после этой сделки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

> * Арты от потрясающей **Two_Flower** увеличиваются по клику  
>  * Ретеллинг одноименного фильма

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/886539291c05abeee7f604ca37f32447.jpg)

Вот уже три года каждое утро для Криса начиналось одинаково. Он бы предпочел просыпаться от ленивых поцелуев и теплых объятий. Или хотя бы от обычного сонного «Доброго утра». Но вместо этого мог довольствоваться лишь противно пищащим будильником, чтобы быстрей проснуться, контрастным душем – по той же причине – и забегом до издательства, с покупкой кофе для босса по пути.  
Но сегодняшнее утро выбивалось из привычной череды однообразий. Для начала потому, что Крис проснулся из-за того, что выспался. Впервые за долгое время. Он с удовольствием потянулся, открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнца, пробравшегося в квартиру в незашторенные окна, и улыбнулся.  
Похоже, он, наконец-то, выработал полезную привычку высыпаться за пару часов, потому что вчера – точнее уже сегодня – этот чертов вампир отпустил его из издательства в начале четвертого ночи. Пока Крис поймал такси, пока доехал до дома, сходил в душ и соорудил нехитрый ужин – или уже правильней было бы сказать завтрак? – стрелка часов перевалила за половину шестого утра. Но стоило об этом вспомнить, как Крис тут же подскочил на кровати.  
Почему не пищал будильник? Должен ведь был! Крис точно помнил, как ставил его на двенадцать часов дня, потому что встреч у Стэна не было до двух, да и вчера они задержались допоздна. Но будильник не сработал!  
Крис нащупал на прикроватной тумбочке свои часы и быстро посмотрел на циферблат:  
– Черт! – увидев время, выругался он и пулей соскочил с кровати.  
Вся утренняя расслабленность и не только, слетели в один миг. Если он опоздает, Стэн откусит ему голову и не поморщится. А ведь еще нужно забежать за кофе! Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Ну, за что ему все это?  
Мысленно проклиная своего тирана-босса, Крис пронесся по квартире, собравшись в рекордно короткие сроки. С такой работой он научился одеваться, быстрее, чем пожарные, а в забегах до издательства он бы оставил позади любого из кенийских бегунов.  
Но еще был кофе. Вечный девчачий чертов кофе!  
Крис залетел в переполненную кофейню, но так и застыл в дверях, потому что очередь была такая, что он и через час на работу не попадет. Правильно, у нормальных людей ведь как раз время обеда…  
Он тяжело вздохнул, мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, и занял очередь. Может, Стэн после кофе будет чуть добрее. И тут же чуть не фыркнул от нелепости предположения. Стэн и добрее – ага, как же!  
– Крис! – неожиданно позвала его бариста, выглянув из-за нестройного ряда очереди, помахала и улыбнулась ему: – скорее, твой заказ уже готов!  
Очередь недовольно загудела, пока Крис пробирался к кассе, не переставая в душе радоваться своему маленькому везенью. Может, день будет не таким плохим, как показалось?  
– Держи, как ты любишь, капучино с корицей, – подмигнула ему Эллисон.  
– Спасибо, – поправив ремень от сумки на плече, Крис забрал два стаканчика с кофе, – ты просто спасла мне жизнь, спасибо! Спасибо!  
Эллисон смущенно улыбалась и не сводила с него взгляда – Крис это знал, спиной чувствовал – пока не вышел из кофейни. И если бы не его работа, то он бы даже подумал над тем, чтобы пригласить ее на свидание. Но пока в его жизни был Стэн – секса, хоть и морального, Крису хватало с лихвой.  
Перехватив поудобнее стаканчики одной рукой, Крис, придерживая сумку другой, побежал через дорогу, по которой с медленной скоростью двигался поток машин, застрявших в пробке. Под громкие сигналы клаксонов, Крис влетел в двери издательства – благо, кофейня располагалась рядом – и успел заскочить в закрывающиеся двери лифта, даже умудрившись ни в кого не врезаться.  
– Все живы? – запыхавшись спросил он, снимая сумку с плеча и не дождавшись ответа, Крис нажал на кнопку с нужным ему этажом, – Отлично, я тоже.  
Выдохнув, Крис подумал, что, скорее всего, успел прийти даже раньше Стэна. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, он решил, что в кои-то веки удача с утра, да и вообще сегодня, не повернулась к нему задницей.  
– Любишь рисковать? – как только Крис вышел из лифта на своем этаже и прошел в отдел, хмыкнула секретарша, прижимая трубку телефона к уху.  
– Очень! – съязвил Крис, бросив через плечо, – а то я и сам не знаю, что рискую, – пробормотал он уже себе под нос.  
И только поэтому не заметил курьера, который катил тележку с почтой. Если до этого момента Крис думал, что сегодня удача повернулась к нему лицом и улыбнулась, то повстречавшись с курьером – он узнал правду. Это всего лишь была насмешка, потому что Крис со всего размаха врезался в курьера и, конечно же, выплеснул содержимое одного стаканчика себе на рубашку. Хорошо, что кофе успел подостыть к этому моменту.  
– Твою мать! – зарычал Крис, рассматривая, как по кремовой рубашке на груди расползаются темные пятна. И что ему теперь, голым торсом светить перед Стэном? Вряд ли тот оценил бы…  
– Извини, – со смешком отозвался курьер и пошел дальше, словно это не он только что стал причиной для маленькой катастрофы Криса.  
Крис раздраженно выдохнул и побежал в офис Стэна, быстро скинул на свой стол сумку и поставил чудом выживший и оставшийся в единственном экземпляре стаканчик с кофе, судорожно соображая, что делать.  
Так, плюс все еще был в том, что кофе Стэн все же получит, потому как, если этот вампир с утра не выпивал свою привычную дозу приторного кофеина, то можно было сразу изображать страусов всему отделу – клочки летели ото всех. Но минус, причем огромный все еще оставался в виде испорченной рубашки. Стэн сам всегда выглядел безупречно, его костюмы были с иголочки и требовал того же от подчиненных, поэтому, если Крис не достанет другую рубашку, чистую, то все, можно даже смазку не готовить, не поможет.  
Крис посмотрел на часы – до прихода Стэна оставались считанные минуты. Пунктуальности тому было не занимать. В этот момент Криса осенило. Он ведь был среди офисных клерков! Теперь оставалось только найти того, чей размер ему бы подошел. И тут Крис заметил Мэтта, который болтал по гарнитуре, перекидывая из руки в руку мяч. Не теряя времени, Крис направился к нему.  
– Снимай рубашку, очень нужно – без предисловий начал Крис, подойдя к его столу, – Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
– Ты пошутил, да? – недоверчиво уставился на него Мэтт.  
– Янкиз Бостон, игра во вторник. Два билета за рубашку, пять секунд на размышление, – быстро проговорил Крис, стараясь не думать, что сам очень хотел сходить на этот матч, но работа была важнее увлечений, – Пять, четыре, три, два, один, – быстро сосчитал он.  
Мэтт закатил глаза, но галстук начал развязывать. Крис широко улыбнулся:  
– И галстук.

Крис как раз завязывал новый галстук, когда услышал характерный звук, с которым открываются двери лифта и уже мысленно напрягся, даже не посмотрев на часы. Он уже просто знал. В отделе тут же началась суета. Все эти признаки говорили об одном – Оно явилось.  
Поправляя галстук, Крис наблюдал через стеклянную дверь, как сотрудники бросают трубки посреди разговора, прячут журналы и книги, которые читали и все прочее, и вообще делают вид, что трудятся в поте лица. У них было заведено, что кто первый видел Стэна, тут же писал короткое сообщение, чаще всего с обидным прозвищем – половина из которых по праву принадлежала авторству самого Криса – и отправлял его по средствам корпоративного чата, предупреждая других. Вот и сейчас как раз и происходило то же самое.  
Взяв стаканчик с кофе, Крис медленно выдохнул и в этот момент в офис зашел Стэн, как и всегда, уткнувшись в свой телефон.  
– Привет, босс, – поприветствовал Крис, отдавая стаканчик, – звонок через тридцать минут.  
Стэн как всегда, не удостоил его даже кивком, проходя к своему столу:  
– На счет рекламы весенних новинок, да, я помню.  
– В два у вас совещание, – продолжал перечислять Крис все, что было запланировано на сегодня, стараясь не думать, как хочется убить собственного босса… медленно… чтобы помучился так же, как заставляет мучиться Криса.  
– Ты связался с этой…– Стэн плюхнулся в кресло и попытался изобразить руками то, что не мог вспомнить, – ну… с ужасными руками! – нашелся он, а Крис закатил глаза.  
– Джанет, – напомнил он, – Да, я сказал ей, что если она не представит рукопись в срок, то выход книги будет отложен.  
Крис принял несколько пакетов с рукописями и терпеливо ждал, пока Стэн просмотрит другие бумаги.  
– Звонили из иммиграционной службы, – сказал он, – просили передать, что вопрос срочный.  
– Отмени звонок и совещание на завтра, иммиграционная служба подождет, скажи пресс-службе, пусть готовят пресс-релиз – Фрэнк выступает в программе Опры, – скороговоркой раздал указания Стэн, не отрываясь от просмотра присланных ему книг и рукописей.  
– Ого, – услышав последнее, выдал Крис, – это сильно.  
– Если захочу, чтобы меня хвалили – скажу, – не удержался от шпильки Стэн, взяв кофе, и развернулся к компьютеру. Крис устало вздохнул и направился к выходу, выполнять поручения. Ну почему его босс – мудак?  
– Ммм, – протянул Стэн и снова развернулся на кресле, заставив Криса остановиться в дверях и мысленно взмолиться. Ну что еще? – А кто такая Эллисон? И почему я должен ей позвонить?  
Услышав это, Крис медленно развернулся и наткнулся на презрительный взгляд серых глаз. Стэн медленно развернул стаканчик, чтобы Крис увидел надпись, наскоро нацарапанную на боку.  
– Ну… это был мой стакан, – медленно ответил Крис, уже готовясь к потоку ехидных комментариев.  
– Тогда у меня еще вопрос – почему я пью твой кофе? – вскинул брови Стэн и покрутил стаканчик.  
– Ваш я разлил, – признался Крис.  
Стэн поджал губы и покачал головой, подтверждая какие-то свои мысли. Потом сделал медленный глоток, заставляя Криса нервничать. Он всегда чувствовал себя перед Стэном, словно мышь перед удавом, или как невинная жертва перед вампиром, если вспомнить откуда родом его босс.  
– Ты любишь капучино с корицей и двумя ложками сахара? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Стэн.  
– Да, люблю, – тут же отозвался Крис, надеясь, что Стэн не раскусит его лжи, – напоминает о доме и Рождестве.  
– Хм, – самодовольно улыбнулся Стэн, откатился на кресле от стола и закинул на него ноги, – какой интересное совпадение.  
– Всякое бывает, – попытался улыбнуться Крис, – я бы не стал покупать два одинаковых на случай, если вдруг разолью Ваш.  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон, спасая Криса, потому что было хорошо видно, что Стэн не верит не единому его слову.  
– Это было бы просто нелепо, я с детства люблю капучино…– пробормотал Крис, поднимая трубку, – Слушаю, офис мистера Стэна.  
Стэн недоверчиво фыркнул, убрал со стола ноги и повернулся к компьютеру, застучав по клавиатуре.  
– Да, Боб, – ответил Крис, услышав, кто был на том конце провода. Стэн тут же махнул рукой, показывая, чтобы Крис соглашался со всем, чтобы не сказал его собеседник, – мы как раз уже на пути к Вам.  
Услышав это, Боб положил трубку. Крис нахмурился и посмотрел на Стэна:  
– А зачем мы идем к Бобу?  
Стэн не ответил, лишь цокнул языком и ухмыльнулся. Крис передразнил его и пока тот отвлекся на какое-то письмо на столе, быстро выбежал в отдел, к свободному компьютеру и быстро написал сообщение в чате: «Вампир вышел на охоту!» и выглянул из-за перегородки. Сотрудники в отделе кинули на его испуганные взгляды, а через пару секунд все уже делали вид – в который раз за день – что усердно работают.  
В этот момент вышел Стэн со злополучным стаканчиком кофе в руке. Раньше ведь работало! Крис давно исхитрился покупать два одинаковых кофе, потому что знал, что бывает порой неуклюж или просто на всякий случай, а потом и сам втянулся, привык к этому сорту кофе и уже даже вне офиса пил только его. И все бы было хорошо, если бы Эллисон не приспичило писать на втором стаканчике свой номер телефона!  
В этот момент Крис поравнялся со Стэном:  
– Вы просмотрели ту рукопись?  
– Да, пару страниц, дохлый номер, – скривился Стэн.  
– Можно реплику? – не унимался Крис, потому что его действительно зацепила та рукопись.  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Стэн.  
– Я прочел тысячи рукописей, – даже отказ Стэна не остановил Криса, – и рекомендовал вам всего лишь одну. Роман просто потрясающий, как раз в стилистике издательства.  
– Не верно, – в этот момент Стэн скользнул по кому-то взглядом, но Крис уже заранее знал, что тот увидел Мэтта, – и думаю, ты все-таки специально покупаешь себе такой же кофе, как люблю я. И это, – он окинул Криса снисходительным взглядом, – просто, как ты выразился, нелепо.  
– Но похвально, – не уступал Крис.  
– Да, было бы, не разлей ты мой кофе. Угождать мне – твоя обязанность, – заметил Стэн.  
– Все, я молчу, – сдался Крис, только вот ощущение, что последняя фраза Стэна прозвучала куда пошлее, чем могла бы быть, не покидало его. Видимо, просто сказывалось отсутствие секса.  
Крис вошел в кабинет первым, кивнув Бобу и придержав дверь для Стэна. Стоило тому появиться в кабинете, как Боб всплеснул руками:  
– А-а-а! Наш вождь со своим вассалом! Заходите, я ждал вас, – фыркнул он, поправив очки, и снова вернулся к своему лэптопу.  
Стэн осмотрелся и что-то заметив, расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
– Ммм, чудесное кресло, Боб! Что-то новенькое? Не видел его у тебя раньше, – Стэн провел по высокой кожаной спинке рукой и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Крис нахмурился, наблюдая за этим действом. Выглядело это, по меньшей мере, странно, но он знал этот взгляд – Стэну понравилось кресло, и он захотел его себе. А если этот вампир что-то захотел, то он это получит любой ценой.  
– Да, моя прелесть. Английский стиль, винтажная кожа, конструкция повышенного комфорта, – расплылся в самодовольной улыбке Боб, – ты прав, в моем кабинете недавно.  
– Ммм, – еще раз протянул Стэн, но после стал серьезным и пристально посмотрел на Боба, – все, ты свободен.  
Боб оторвался от компьютера и уставился на беспристрастного Стэна. Крис тоже удивленно обернулся к нему, он не ожидал такого. Вот почему Стэн лишь поцокал, когда Крис спросил.  
– Что? – нахмурился Боб, кажется, не понимая, что его только что уволили.  
– Я уже столько раз просил отправить тебя Фрэнка к Опре, результат – ноль. Ты уволен, – спокойно объяснил Стэн. Крис выглянул в коридор и плотно прикрыл дверь, чтобы меньше сотрудников слышало этот неприятный разговор.  
– Я ведь сказал – это невозможно, – попытался оправдаться Боб, – Фрэнк двадцать лет не дает интервью.  
– Знаешь, это очень странно, потому что мы только что с ним отлично поболтали и знаешь что? Он согласился, – вздохнув, сказал Стэн. Крис закусил костяшку указательного пальца, уже предчувствуя, что сейчас начнется.  
– Извини? – переспросил Боб.  
– Ты ведь не звонил ему, верно? – в голосе Стэна теперь слышались нотки раздражения.  
– Но…– сдулся Боб.  
– Да, с Фрэнком страшно иметь дело, – согласился Стэн, подойдя к столу Боба, – тебе, – добавил он, добивая, – так, у тебя есть два месяца, чтобы найти новое место, потом можешь сказать, что ушел по собственному желанию. Договорились? – Стэн со скучающим видом взял с его стола какую-то книгу, пробежался взглядом по названию и, хмыкнув, протянул ее Крису, после чего вышел в коридор, оставив шокировано молчавшего Боба.  
Как только они вышли в коридор, Стэн спросил:  
– Где он сейчас?  
Крис кинул быстрый взгляд в кабинет:  
– Мечется, – коротко ответил он, – глаза, как у безумной собаки.  
Они уже дошли до половины прохода, разделяющего офисы Стэна и Боба, когда послышались торопливые шаги.  
– Не стоит Боб, – пробормотал себе под нос Стэн, – не усугубляй положение.  
– Ты! Ты гребанный мудак с глубоким недотрахом! – закричал Боб, выбежав в коридор, – Ты не можешь уволить меня!  
Стэн поджал губы, не обратив внимания на оскорбления, в то время как весь отдел в ужасе наблюдали за происходящим, и медленно развернулся. Крис же присел на край стола, сотрудника за которым сейчас не было. Боб продолжал распаляться:  
– Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что ты затеял?! Гнобишь меня из-за Опры, чтобы самому предстать в выгодном свете перед начальством! Ну да, я для тебя угроза! Да ты, – кричал Боб, а Стэн в это время ухмылялся, молча выслушивая всю его тираду, – просто монстр! Долбанный упырь!  
– Хватит, Боб, остановись, – вздохнув, тихо посоветовал Стэн, но Боб не желал униматься:  
– И все прекрасно знают, что вне офиса у тебя нет никакой личной жизни и друзей! Вот и отыгрываешься на нас! Держишь за личных рабов!  
Стэн удивленно вскинул брови и усмехнулся, но продолжал молчать.  
– А знаешь, – не унимался Боб, – мне тебя жаль, серьезно, очень жаль. Ведь кого ты увидишь вокруг, когда будешь умирать? Кто подаст тебе стакан воды в старости? Ответ прост – никого! Некому будет этого сделать! Смирись!  
Как только Боб замолчал, Крис закрыл глаза, поджав губы. Нет, от терпеть не мог своего босса, но нести такую чушь… Но Стэн, к слову, с достоинством это выслушал, после чего приблизился к Бобу:  
– Слушай внимательно, Боб. Я уволил тебя, ни как соперника, нет. Я уволил тебя потому, что ты ленив, ненадежен, некомпетентен и тратишь больше времени на измены жене, чем на работу. А скажешь еще слово, Крис велит охранникам выкинуть тебя мордой на асфальт.  
– А…– попытался что-то сказать Боб, но Стэн не позволил.  
– Еще слово и тебя выведут отсюда под конвоем, а Крис снимет все это на свой мобильник и выложит видео в интернет… Какой сайт? – Стэн повернулся к Крису.  
– Ютуб, – тут же отозвался Крис.  
– Да, точно, Ютуб, – кивнул Стэн, – Ты этого хочешь, Боб? – тот посмотрел сначала на Криса, затем на Стэна, но промолчал, – так я и думал, а теперь, прошу меня извинить, у меня дела.  
Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Стэн тихо сказал:  
– Распорядись, чтобы его кресло перенесли в мой кабинет.  
– Сделаю, – кивнул Крис.  
– И ты мне нужен на выходные, – продолжал Стэн, – просмотреть его файлы и бумаги.  
– На эти? – переспросил Крис, резко остановившись.  
– А что, проблемы? – Стэн обернулся, заметив, что Криса нет рядом.  
– Нет, только у бабушки юбилей – девяносто лет и я должен был быть… там, – закончил Крис, заметив, что рассказывает пустому месту, потому что Стэн, смерив его недовольным взглядом, исчез в кабинете, – да, неважно, конечно я останусь. Вы избавите меня от скучного уикенда, спасибо, что выслушали.

Крис нервно раскачивался в кресле, отсчитывая гудки и дожидаясь, пока на том конце провода ответят. Когда послышался родное и до боли знакомое «Алло?», Крис нервно потер лицо ладонью и весь мысленно собрался:  
– Привет, мам, – вздохнув, произнес он.  
– Крис, дорогой! – радостно отозвалась мама и тут же накинулась с вопросами: – Когда ты прилетаешь? Бабуля так тебя ждет! Все мы… ждем и очень соскучились!  
Крису стало тошно, в горле противно запершило. Он неловко прокашлялся, тихо ненавидя себя за то, что так поступал с родными.  
– Мам, – перебил Крис маму, – я…  
– Ты не приедешь, – словно заранее знала, ответила она, – но ты обещал бабушке.  
– Да знаю я, знаю, но ничего не могу поделать, – слова Крису давались тяжело, он ведь и правда хотел поехать домой, ведь он не был там уже три года, – Извинись за меня перед Бабулей…  
– Крис…– начала было мама, но Крис перебил:  
– Мам, ну что ты от меня хочешь? Он не отпускает.  
– Чего я хочу? Чтобы ты уволился и не мучил себя, – серьезно сказала Лиза.  
– Что? Нет, мам! Я так трудился ради повышения все эти годы, я не могу просто так все взять и бросить, – стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы Стэн не услышал, Крис прикрыл глаза. Как же ему тяжело давались такие разговоры.  
– Твой отец, Крис, – попыталась достучаться до него Лиза последним аргументом.  
– Да, я знаю, что он будет в бешенстве, но…– Крис осекся на полуслове, когда увидел, что в приемную вошел Стэн, -…мы все связаны здесь дисциплиной…– неловко закончил он. Мам, я перезвоню, когда что-нибудь станет ясно, поцелуй за меня Бабулю и сестер, пока.  
Крис положил трубку, сложил руки на груди и раздраженно вздохнул, злясь не на себя или семью, а на мудака-босса.  
– Домой звонил? – поинтересовался тот, все это время, простояв возле стола.  
– Да, – Крис чудом не скривился или не нагрубил, с трудом удержав себя в руках. Не лучший момент, чтобы доставать его вопросами, поручениями или нотациями.  
– Советуют уволиться? – вскинул брови Стэн.  
– Каждый божий день, – огрызнулся Крис, схватив трубку зазвонившего в этот момент телефона и не дав задать очередной идиотский вопрос боссу: – Офис мистера Стэна, – так же раздраженно произнес Крис, но тут же взял себя в руки и прислушался к собеседнику, – э… да, понятно. Сейчас.  
– Уидон и Файги срочно хотят вас видеть, – положив трубку, спокойно ответил Крис, Стэн тут же недовольно проворчал:  
– Так, ладно, как всегда – зайдешь за мной через десять минут, – приказал он, хлопнув ладонью по каким-то бумагам на столе Криса.  
– Слушаюсь! – отчеканил Крис ровным тоном, но то, с каким выражением лица и как резко он схватил вновь зазвонивший телефон – выдавали его истинные эмоции с головой.

С тех пор, как Стэн с гордо поднятой головой и надменным видом – все же заслуженно, он действительно был отличным редактором, хоть и сволочь по натуре – ушел к руководству, Крис успел успокоиться и немного остыть. Семья поймет и простит его со временем, ведь он не прогнулся под желания отца и выбрал свою дорогу, свою мечту.  
Крис откинулся на спинку кресла и стал наблюдать за тем, как минутная стрелка отсчитывает положенное время. Да уж, он никогда не думал, что жизнь повернется так и ради своей мечты придется быть прислугой. Главное, чтобы в итоге все это было оправдано.  
Стрелка к этому моменту как раз отмерила десять минут, заставив Криса подняться со своего места и пойти в кабинет руководства. Крис отлично знал, что если Стэна не вытащить, Уидон и Файги продержат его там очень и очень долго. Хотя, помучить этого упыря очень хотелось, но Крис не собирался уподобляться ему.  
Поэтому спустя пару мгновений он уже стучал в дверь кабинета, разбирая обрывки фраз: «умоляю вас», «не может быть» и что-то еще в этом духе, но больше всего удивляло, что их произносил Стэн. Крис так и ввалился в кабинет – немного в недоумении и замешательстве, что, впрочем, не помешало ему принять немного виноватый вид и выдать давно заготовленную на такой случай фразу:  
– Здрасьте! – как только все замолчали и обернулись на него, якобы запыхавшись, выдал Крис, – простите, что прерываю…  
– Что, что, что?! – нервно и раздражительно отозвался Стэн, повысив голос на последнем слове. Вид у него был… странный. Крис ни разу его таким не видел. Что же здесь произошло?  
– Там Гвинет, – тихо пояснил он, – ну та, с книгой о свадьбе. Она на линии.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Стэн, но Крис не отступал:  
– Она ждет, вы…  
– Ясно, ясно! – закивал Стэн, но было видно, что он скорее хотел избавиться от Криса и вернуться к прерванному разговору.  
– Я сказал, что вы заняты, но она очень настаивает, так что…– не унимался Крис. Стэн вдруг замолчал и подозрительно пристально на него уставился, заставив Криса занервничать. Черт возьми, да что здесь происходит?!  
Крис нахмурился в ответ на этот взгляд и почувствовал себя словно загипнотизированный. Он еще никогда не видел этого взгляда. Но это не значило, что Крису он сразу понравился, все было совершенно, наоборот – от такого взгляда хотелось сбежать, он явно не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
– Иди ко мне, – одними губами произнес Стэн.  
Крис в ответ только вопросительно посмотрел, не разобрав, что от него хотят.  
– Ко мне, быстро, – более отчетливо произнес Стэн, подтверждая опасения Криса.  
Но, тем не менее, это не помешало ему неловко зайти в кабинет, засунув руки в карманы. Что задумал Стэн?  
– Эм…– вздохнул тот тем временем и сложил руки в замок, – я понимаю, прекрасно понимаю ваше затруднение, но есть нечто… нечто…– Стэн обернулся и окинул Криса взглядом, после чего поправил свой и без того идеально повязанный галстук, – нечто такое… особенное, – он приблизился к недоумевающему Крису, – о чем вам следует знать. На самом деле давно стоило признаться в этом, но мы не хотели лишних слухов.  
Крис стоял и кивал, как идиот, потому что не знал, что от него требовалось в этот момент. Но тут Стэн встал плечом к плечу и неловко провел по его галстуку ладонью:  
– Мы женимся.  
Крис едва, было, не воскликнул «Что?!», но от удивления его максимум на что хватило, так это только на один ошарашенный взгляд в адрес Стэна, который в полной мере выражал одну эмоцию – «Какого хрена?».  
Когда шок прошел, Крис практически заикаясь тихо, так, чтобы слышал только Стэн, выдал:  
– Кто? Кто, мы? Кто-то женится?  
– Да, ты и я, – Стэн снова дергано провел рукой по его галстуку, а Крису захотелось убить его за это сильнее, чем хотелось убивать за все прошлые поступки, – мы уже давно об этом думали, но решились недавно.  
Стэн, скотина, даже улыбаться умудрялся, хоть и было видно, что натянуто. Но все равно – держал лицо, в отличие от Криса. Тот вообще не понимал, что происходит и зачем эта фальшь нужна Стэну. Видимо, случилось что-то действительно страшное, раз и меры такие же… страшные.  
– Ты и я? – все, на что хватило Криса, так это на то, чтобы тупо переспросить.  
– Да, ты и я, – улыбаясь, ответил Стэн.  
– Мы женимся…– когда Крис произнес это, фраза прозвучала как приговор. Приговор для него самого.  
– Но… он ваш секретарь! – когда у руководителей спал шок, первым заговорил Файги.  
– Ассистент, – поправил Крис, удивляясь, что и у него прошла первая волна шока и он сейчас не чувствует… ничего. Только лишь недоумение. Или даже ступор и все.  
– Ну да, верно, – кивнул Стэн, – то есть, он старший помощник, но… да, секретарь, но не впервые же кто-то из нас заводит романы с секретарями, да, Джосс?  
Уидон закатил глаза, а Стэн улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой мудака:  
– Ну та секретарша, мулатка, – и пошло подмигнул, видимо имея ввиду Салдана.  
Крис едва не хлопнул от этого себя по лбу. Кажется, он попал в сумасшедший дом на пути к исполнению своей мечты. Или его забрали в психушку из-за того, что Крис свихнулся на работе. Да, это вполне правдоподобно с таким-то боссом.  
– А вообще, скажу банальность – какая разница, какого пола и профессии тот, кого ты любишь? Честно говоря, мы с Крисом не должны были влюбиться, но жизнь повернулась так, что теперь мы хотим связать себя священными узами брака.  
– Неа, – все еще пребывая в ступоре, отрицательно кивнул Крис. Со стороны он скорее всего был похож на умственно отсталого, но как прикажете себя вести, когда тебе внезапно объявляют о том, что ты женишься на своем боссе, которого терпеть не можешь?  
– Да, – вздохнув, продолжил Стэн, – эти вечера в офисе, разделенные на двоих, перетекающие в ночи, проведенные за работой, ярмарки в выходные, конференции-презентации и вот…  
– Нет, – уже едва ли не со смешком выдал Крис. Кажется, сейчас у него начнется истерика, и он не сможет сдержать себя и будет хихикать, как гиена.  
– Я сопротивлялся, – Стэн кинул взгляд на Криса, но увидев, какими он смотрит глазами, тут же поправился, – мы сопротивлялись, до последнего, но это оказалось сильнее нас.  
После этих слов Стэн приобнял Криса за плечи одной рукой и неловко чмокнул в щеку. Кажется, у Криса задергался глаз от ощущения его губ на собственной коже. Нет, он не был гомофобом, в конце концов, у него младший брат – открытый гей. Но Крис никогда не думал о том, что сам вдруг примкнет к рядам секс-меньшинств, причем даже не по своей воле. Но Стэн рядом заметно расслабился и продолжал сверкать фирменной улыбкой. Крис решил, что не выпустит Стэна из офиса, пока тот не объяснит, что за цирк он устроил.  
– Так что, у нас все в порядке? Вы счастливы? – как бы между делом спросил Стэн, а Крис попытался сложить руки на груди, но промахнулся, неловко свесил их, потом решил заснуть их в карманы. В общем, одним словом – почему-то неожиданно растерялся, – Мы, – Стэн крепче прижался к Крису, – например, даже очень.  
– Себастиан-Себастиан, – наконец сказал Кевин, – это просто чудесно. Только не забудьте оформить, – и показал свою руку с обручальным кольцом.  
– Да, точно! – Стэн показал на свой безымянный палец и заулыбался, – тогда, нам нужно поскорее зайти в службу иммиграции и уладить недоразумения! – он весело потыкал в Криса пальцем, а тот уже просто стоял молча, словно, происходящее его не касалось. Он предвкушал тот момент, когда потребует объяснений от Себастиана, а если не поможет, задушит его собственными руками и спокойно поедет к Бабуле на праздник.  
– Тогда, господа, – Себастиан кивнул руководителям, – мы поторопимся. Спасибо вам большое. Крис тоже кивнул и последовал за Себастианом к выходу.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Крис знал, что уже весь отдел был в курсе случившегося, потому что кто-то смотрел на него в шоке, кто-то с призрением, в чьих глазах можно было прочитать «Продался!», «Не знала, что ты играешь за другую команду!», Мэтт вообще выдал: «Серьезно? На нем?». Да, иной раз корпоративный чат приносил больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Как только перешептывания остались за дверью их офиса, а они оказались в благословенной тишине, Себастиан сразу же устроился на своем рабочем месте и взял в руки очередную рукопись, собираясь ее просмотреть. Но Крис успел узнать Себастиана слишком хорошо, поэтому прекрасно видел, что тот нервничал и очень сильно, хоть и старался это тщательно скрыть. Но даже такой мудак все равно оставался человеком, кого бы из себя не пытался строить.  
Крис молча встал перед его столом, в надежде, что «мистер Стэн» все-таки соизволит сам объяснить, что только что произошло в кабинете у руководства. Но тот старательно делал вид, что увлечен работой.  
Но Крис продолжал стоять и молчать, зная, что рано или поздно это сработает. В итоге Себастиан все-таки не выдержал:  
– Что? – оторвавшись от рукописи, спросил он.  
– Да так, ничего, – начал Крис, – просто жду объяснения того, что сейчас произошло.  
– Расслабься, ты не прогадаешь, – отмахнулся Себастиан.  
– А поподробней? – не отступал он. Ему хотелось знать, частью какой игры Крис невольно стал.  
– Они хотели сделать Дауни главным, – нехотя пояснил Себастиан, не поднимая глаз от рукописи.  
– Тогда конечно, это все оправдывает и нужно на тебе жениться, ага, – кивнул Крис, чувствуя, что скоро все-таки сорвется.  
– А что такого? – с улыбкой посмотрел на него Себастиан, – ты гомофоб? Или бережешь себя для принцессы? – и это слово было сказано с такой интонацией, что Крис начал в чем-то понимать маньяков. Он сам был в шаге оттого, чтобы им стать. Причем очень-очень кровожадным маньяком.  
– Хотелось бы, да! – выпалил он, – и если бы кто-то хоть иногда ко мне прислушивался, то знал бы, что у меня брат – открытый гей, и я его полностью поддерживаю! И кстати, – взяв себя в руки, Крис выдохнул, – это незаконно.  
Себастиан иронично рассмеялся:  
– Они ловят террористов, а не книжных издателей.  
– Себастиан? – позвал Крис, кажется, впервые назвав его по имени.  
– Да? – отозвался тот сразу же.  
– Я за тебя не выйду, не возьму тебя в мужья, не пойду под венец и так далее, как ни называй – нет! – отчеканил Крис.  
– Выйдешь, – с неприятной улыбкой ответил Себастиан, – иначе твои мечты – нести в массы печатное слово – обратятся прахом.  
Это было подло, грязно и просто нечестно, вот так тыкать этим в любом случае. Крис давно уже жалел, что когда-то имел глупость поделиться своей мечтой с Себастианом. Он просто дал своему невыносимому боссу еще один козырь в руки.  
– Крис, Боб тебя уволит, стоит мне уйти. И сделает это даже с радостью, гарантирую. Ты окажешься на улице, в поисках работы, а все наши общие труды, пролитый на рубашки кофе, отмененные свидания и прочее, за что ты меня ненавидишь, окажутся напрасными. Тебе уже никогда не стать редактором. И не переживай – разведемся, как только появится возможность и ты забудешь про меня, но до тех пор, нравится тебе или нет, мы в одной связке. Ясно? – и не дожидаясь ответа обескураженного Криса, Себастиан улыбнулся и показал на приемную, в которой зазвонил телефон, – звонок.  
Крис судорожно соображал, что еще такое сказать, какой весомый аргумент привести, но понимал, что Себастиан прав, черт бы его побрал, полностью прав и ради мечты придется терпеть.

– И все-таки я хочу объяснений, – не выдержал Крис, как только они сели в такси. Он, вообще-то собирался всю дорогу, до службы иммиграции молчать, но не выдержал. Правду узнать хотелось куда больше, – мне мало того, что я услышал в кабинете и вот этого «Они хотели сделать Дауни главным», – передразнил он Себастиана, пока тот нервно рассматривал образовавшийся впереди на дороге затор.  
– Тебе достаточно, – фыркнул Себастиан, снова посмотрев на часы.  
– Нет, не достаточно, – Крис сжал колено Себастиана почти до боли, а когда тот вскинул на него взгляд, мило улыбнулся.  
– Эванс, – предупредил тот.  
– Да, Стэн? – продолжая улыбаться, невинно переспросил Крис.  
– Отпусти, – спокойно приказал тот, так же, как раздавал указания в офисе, – или ты решил не дожидаться первой брачной ночи, милый?  
Крис резко отдернул руку, и только когда сделал это, понял, как все выглядело. Себастиан презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся к окну. Крис знал, о чем тот думал, он успел прочитать это в его глазах – «Не гомофоб, значит?». Крис вздохнул, но не собирался объясняться так же, как не собирался этого делать Себастиан. Он не был гомофобом, это чистейшая правда. Здесь было другое – он не представлял, как можно любить, нет, даже просто переспать, без всяких обязательств со Стэном. Нет, тот был красив, Крис мог это оценить, даже очень красив, но какой-то холодной красотой – как статуя, которую можно полюбить, отдать ей свое сердце, преклоняться перед ней, но она не даст тебе ничего в ответ.  
– Не знал, что ты гей, – вместо всего, тихо произнес Крис.  
– Ты вообще многое обо мне не знаешь, – так же тихо ответил Себастиан. А потом на удивление Криса начал рассказывать: – Меня хотели выдворить из страны на год, на целый год. Отказали в продлении визы. А я ведь даже не эмигрант, я из Румынии! Все потому, что я не дождался одобрения на получение визы и полетел на Франкфуртскую конференцию, чтобы не упустить Дедила. Властям Штатов это не понравилось. По сути, ничего страшного не было бы, если бы мне могли разрешить работать по сети, видеоконференции, звонки и так далее, но не разрешили. С выдворением из страны я был бы не вправе работать на американскую компанию. Усугубляло положение еще то, что я не представил в срок множество документов. Тогда-то и зашел ты, с этой Гвинет. Вот мысль и родилась. Доволен?  
Себастиан так резко перешел от откровенности к своей обычной манере общения, что Крис даже вздрогнул. Но даже это не извиняло Себастиана.  
Только сказать Крис ничего не успел, такси подъехало к зданию, где располагалась нужная им служба. Себастиан вышел из машины первый, видимо, чтобы избежать последующих вопросов, Крису ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.  
В службе было столько народа, что казалось, очередь не закончится и к завтрашнему утру. Себастиан встал в хвост очереди, но потом посмотрел вперед, скривился и, шепнув Крису «за мной», двинулся вперед, к окошку.  
– Себастиан, – позвал Крис, – здесь же очередь!  
Они подошли как раз в тот момент, когда инспектор в окошке отпустил человека и пощелкал пальцами со словами «Следующий!». Себастиан прибавил шаг, и мило улыбнувшись женщине, вперед которой влез в очередь, пояснил:  
– Минутку, у меня только один вопрос.  
Крис рядом закатил глаза, не переставая удивляться наглости этого человека. Себастиан же подал инспектору папку с документами и продолжая улыбаться, попросил:  
– Оформите мне брачную визу, пожалуйста.  
Инспектор осмотрел их, затем заглянул в папку и прочитал:  
– Мистер Стэн, хм.  
– Да, – кивнул, Себастиан.  
– Прошу за мной, – позвал инспектор и повел их куда-то.  
Крис с иронией подумал, что сейчас их и арестуют. Если что, он свалит все на Себастиана, прикинувшись – хотя, почему прикинувшись? Он и есть жертва!  
– Подождите здесь, – попросил инспектор, оставив их в небольшой комнате, и куда-то ушел. Крис устроился на стуле, потому что приколы приколами, а предчувствие было плохое. Себастиан же наоборот, выглядел вполне обычно и что-то снова печатал на своем телефоне.  
– У меня нехорошее предчувствие, – сказал Крис. Не одному же ему тут переживать. Он вообще не должен, потому что, все это – затеял Себастиан. А на деле выходило все совсем наоборот – Себастиан оставался все той же бесчувственной статуей, а трясся тут Крис.  
Отвлек от мыслей стук в дверь. Обернувшись, они увидели другого мужчину, который помахал поднявшему от телефона взгляд Себастиану. Тот, нахмурившись, помахал в ответ. А потом понял, что от него хотели – Себастиан стоял так, что дверь открыть было нельзя. Крис даже подумал, что лучше бы он так и стоял – потому что предчувствие усиливалось.  
– Приветствую! – мужчина приоткрыл дверь, Себастиан натянуто улыбнувшись, отошел ко второму стулу.  
– Привет, – кивнул Крис.  
– Я – мистер Уивинг, – представился тот. Крис обратил внимание на папку, которую тот держал в руках, – вы, наверное, Крис – он посмотрел на Криса, – а вы – Себастиан? – перевел тот взгляд на Себастиана.  
– Да, совершенно верно, очень рад, здравствуйте, – скороговоркой выдал Стэн.  
– Ну что ж… прошу прощения за задержку, сегодня сумасшедший день, – пояснил Уивинг.  
– Да нет, ничего страшного.  
– Все в порядке.  
Почти хором заговорили Крис и Себастиан.  
– Мы все понимаем, – заговорил Себастиан, – огромное вам спасибо, что втиснули нас в свой плотный график.  
– Ага, хорошо, посмотрим, – Уивинг сел на свое место и открыл папку с документами Себастиана, – так, у меня к вам всего один вопрос, – и посмотрел на Криса, – вы договорились о фиктивном браке, чтобы его не депортировали и он смог остаться главным редактором Голден Букс?  
Крис удивленно вскинул брови. Вот и предчувствие не подвело, но он постарался себя ничем не выдать и скривился:  
– Это полная чушь.  
– С чего вы взяли? – спросил Себастиан.  
– Нам сегодня позвонил некий…– Уивинг принялся рыться в бумагах, в поисках имени, когда Себастиан хмыкнул и закатил глаза.  
– Не Роберт Дауни случайно?  
– Роберт Дауни, – повторил следом Уивинг.  
Крис сочувствующе посмотрел на Себастиана, поняв его намерения. Тот печально вздохнул:  
– Бедный наш Роберт… не смог смириться с тем, что утром я его уволил. Озлобленный бывший сотрудник. Естественно, он будет мне мстить. Но мы понимаем, вы заняты, вас ждет толпа садовников, курьеров, официантов. Скажите, что нам делать дальше, и мы перестанем отнимать у вас время, – предложил Себастиан.  
Крис рядом уже закусил губу, пытаясь то ли не засмеяться, то ли не зарыдать от наглости Себастиана. Это же надо, так держать лицо в любой ситуации.  
– Мистер Стэн, – гадко улыбнулся Уивинг, – присядьте.  
– Хорошо, – упрямо поджав губы, согласился Себастиан и устроился рядом с Крисом.  
– Позвольте, я поясню, – начал Уивинг, – что вам теперь предстоит. Итак, первый шаг – плановое собеседование. Вы по отдельности отвечаете на вопросы друг о друге, ответы на которые любая настоящая пара назовет не задумываясь. Второй шаг – я копну глубже: поговорю с соседями, друзьями, изучу телефонные записи, опрошу коллег. Если ваша связь не подтвердится полностью, вы, – Уивинг указал на Себастиана, – будете депортированы навсегда. А вам, – теперь наступила очередь Криса, – молодой человек, будет предъявлено обвинение по статье, предусматривающей штраф размером в двести пятьдесят тысяч долларов и тюремное заключение. На пять лет, – с улыбкой закончил Уивинг. Создалось такое впечатление, что ему все это доставляет удовольствие. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было.  
Крис ничем не выдал свои истинные эмоции и только пристально смотрел на Уивинга.  
– Ну, Крис, – позвал тот, – признаться не хотите?  
Крис пожевал губу, посмотрел на Себастиана и с таким же каменным выражением лица, сначала покивал отрицательно, на что Уивинг тут же прищурился:  
– Нет?  
Но Крис тут же положительно закивал, чувствуя, как рядом напрягся Себастиан, а Уивинг подался вперед, привстав из кресла и расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
– Да?  
– На самом деле я и Себастиан – два человека, роман которых невозможен, мы совершенно разные, – они с Себастианом переглянулись, – но это случилось. И единственное, в чем я хочу признаться, так это в том, что очень сильно его люблю.  
Себастиан улыбнулся уголками губ, а после – чего Крис совсем не ожидал, потянулся и коротко поцеловал его. Крис постарался не выглядеть ошарашенным – он очень надеялся, что не выдал себя – потом тоже улыбнулся и повернулся к Уивингу:  
– Мы держали наш роман в тайне из-за моего скорого повышения.  
Себастиан рядом удивленно моргнул и хотел что-то сказать, но Крис успел перехватить его за руку раньше и сжать чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, заставляя заткнуться.  
– Повышения? – переспросил Уивинг.  
– Да, – кивнул Крис, – мы решили, что если я получу этот пост редактора после, – он показал руками между собой и Себастианом, как бы объясняя их отношения, – то будет еще больше сплетен в издательстве.  
– Ах, редактора, – улыбнулся Себастиан, прекрасно обо всем догадавшись. В конце концов, он всегда был очень умен.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Уивинг, не выглядя, впрочем, убежденным, – а вы сказали уже родителям о вашем решении?  
– О, ну я не мог, – ответил Себастиан, – мои родители давно умерли, ни братьев, ни сестер.  
– Сирота, – кивнул Крис.  
– Ну а ваши, что же, тоже? – перевел взгляд Уивинг на Криса.  
– Нет, его живы, – улыбнулся Себастиан, ответив вперед Криса, – очень даже живы. Мы хотели объявить о своем решении в эти выходные, на семейном празднике – Бабуле девяносто лет, соберутся все родные и близкие. Устроим им сюрприз.  
Крис перевел на него взгляд, искренне восхищаясь отсутствием границ наглости у этого человека и мечтая его придушить сразу же, как только они отсюда выйдут.  
– И где же вы преподнесете этот сюрприз? – продолжал пытать их Уивинг.  
– Естественно, в доме его родителей, – сразу же ответил Себастиан.  
Крис не видел столько улыбок на протяжении всех трех лет совместной работы, сколько увидел за сегодняшний день. Хоть они были и фальшивыми, но факт оставался фактом – Себастиан все-таки умел улыбаться.  
– Где вы сказали, он находится? – Уивинг уставился в бумаги, снова устроившись на кресле и стараясь подловить на ответах, потому что Себастиан не сказал, где находился дом, да он и не знал этого.  
Но Себастиан выкрутился и здесь, правда, по мнению Криса, не очень убедительно:  
– Почему я один отвечаю? – он повернулся к Крису, который не смог не улыбнуться, потому что Себастиан сейчас выглядел донельзя глупо, – Это ведь дом твоих родителей, вот и давай, дерзай.  
– Ситко, – перестав улыбаться, серьезно ответил Крис.  
– Ситко, – не думая, повторил Себастиан.  
– Аляска, – продолжил Крис.  
– Аляска, – продолжая улыбаться, снова повторил Себастиан. Крис буквально кожей почувствовал тот момент, когда до Себастиана дошел смысл сказанного и он чудом сдержался, чтобы не воскликнуть «Аляска?!».  
– Летите на Аляску на уикенд? – спросил Уивинг, изучая их.  
– Да, – кивнули они одновременно, только вот Крис не смог сдержать искренней улыбки, потому что семья будет рада тому, что он все-таки приедет. Правда, не в восторге от новости, с которой он приедет…  
– Да, мы летим на Аляску, – повторил Себастиан, похоже, слишком удивленный полученной информацией и показал на Криса, видимо намереваясь положить руку ему на плечо, но вместо этого ткнул куда-то в щеку, но тут же исправился, приобнаяв за шею: – Да, летим туда, где вырос мой сладкий.  
Крис с трудом сдержал смешок. В случае чего, у него будет, чем шантажировать Себастиана. Но чтобы поддержать легенду, Крис хотел накрыть своей ладонью руку Себастиана, но тот убрал ее прежде, чем Крис сделал задуманное. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как хлопнуть себя по плечу и опустить руку. Видимо, Себастиан посчитал, что поцелуя для поддержания их лжи хватило. Идиот. Крису, правда, так было даже лучше.  
– Так, хорошо, значит, поступим так, – полистав какие-то бумаги, Уивинг принялся писать, – жду вас в понедельник, в одиннадцать утра, на собеседование. И очень советую, чтобы ваши ответы совпали по всем пунктам, – он протянул Крису небольшой листок с написанным на нем датой и временем собеседования.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Крис.  
– Должен сказать, жду с нетерпением, – снова гадко улыбнулся Уивинг.  
– И мы, – кивнул Крис, а Себастиан уже звонил по телефону, не обращая на них никакого внимания, – предвкушаем.  
Себастиан, извинившись, вылетел в коридор, прижимая телефон к уху, оставив Криса прощаться с Уивингом, который уже в дверях крикнул:  
– А я пока наведу о вас справки.  
– Пожалуйста, – Крис показал ему большой палец и закрыл дверь.  
Но вдохнуть облегченно позволил себе только когда вышел на улицу, но и это счастье длилось недолго.  
– Хорошо, – догнал его Себастиан, копаясь в телефоне, – слушай, значит, действуем по такому плану: слетаем туда, притворимся любовниками, скажем твоим родителями о помолвке. Так, билеты я заказал, они со скидкой, за налет. Оплачу и тебе первый класс, только проследи, чтобы в агентстве не забыли посчитать мили. О! И закажи мне вегетарианское меню, а то в прошлый раз летел какой-то хипарь и мою порцию отдали ему, а мне притащили – тошнотворного вида салат.  
Себастиан продолжал и продолжал что-то говорить, снова раздавать указания, как привык, совершенно не обращая внимания на состояние Криса. А тот – шел молча, пытаясь осмыслить, во что за сегодняшний день превратилась его жизнь и зачем он спас Себастиана.  
– И я…– услышал Крис, когда уже ушел далеко вперед, – Эй! – окликнул его Себастиан, отрываясь, наконец, от телефона, – ты почему не записываешь? – удивился он.  
– Извини, – обернулся Крис, – ты вообще слышал наш разговор?  
– А что? Ты к чему? – не понял Себастиан. Причем, правда, не понял, Крис это видел по глазам.  
Крис продолжал смотреть на него в недоумении, с долей презрения.  
– А! – воскликнул Себастиан, вспомнив, – ты про экспромт о своем повышении? Это было гениально! – он снова уткнулся в телефон, – ты гений! Он явно купился.  
– Я не шутил, – перебил его Крис, – мне грозит штраф в двести пятьдесят тысяч и пять лет тюрьмы. Это меняет дело.  
– Сделать редактором? – весело переспросил Себастиан, опять оторвавшись от телефона и, кажется, не осознавая, что все зависит сейчас от решения Криса, – нет, не пойдет.  
– Я уволюсь и гори ты огнем, – спокойно ответил Крис, – пока Себастиан.  
– Крис! – позвал сразу же Себастиан.  
– Приятно было вместе поработать! – Крис засунул руки в карманы и медленно пошел прочь.  
– Крис? Что?! Крис, нет! – закричал тот, – ты так не поступишь со мной!  
Крис спокойно шел вперед, не обращая никакого внимания на Себастиана.  
– Ладно, хорошо! – обреченно бросил тот, – твоя взяла! Ты будешь редактором, если справишься с уикендом на Аляске.  
Крис медленно обернулся и пошел назад.  
– И с собеседованием в иммиграции, – добавил Себастиан со вздохом, – я назначу тебя редактором. Доволен?  
– Не через два года, а сразу, – потребовал Крис. Как было приятно почувствовать эту власть, да еще и над Себастианом.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Себастиан, похоже, уже согласный на все, лишь бы Крис не ушел.  
– И опубликуешь мою рукопись, – не отступал Крис.  
– Десять тысяч в первый тираж, – прикрыв глаза, кивнул Себастиан.  
– Двадцать тысяч копий для начала, и скажем о помолвке моей семье, когда я решу и как я решу, – припечатал Крис, – а теперь – сделай предложение.  
– Какое еще предложение? – нахмурился Себастиан.  
– Детка, предложи, выйти за тебя, – уже забавляясь, даже не так – намеренно издеваясь, попросил Крис. Не все же Стэну его кровь пить, теперь можно немного ролями поменяться.  
– Что? – уставился на него Себастиан, – В каком это смысле?  
– Ты слышал, в каком, – не уступал Крис, – на колени, Себастиан.  
Если бы Крис не был так увлечен растерянным выражением лица Себастиана, он бы понял, как двусмысленно и очень пошло это прозвучало.  
– Мы посреди бульвара…– попытался отпереться Себастиан, но посмотрев на Криса, понял – отмазка не прокатит.  
Он посмотрел по сторонам, на толпы спешащих по своим делам пешеходов, на свой костюм с иголочки от Бриони и на неуступчивого Криса. Вздохнул и встал на одно колено.  
– Так устроит? – посмотрев на Криса, снизу вверх поинтересовался Себастиан.  
– Да, мне нравится, – кивнул Крис, – сойдет.  
– Отлично! – согласился Себастиан, даже сейчас выглядя очень достойно, как умел только он, – итак, женишься на мне?  
– Нет, – издеваясь, покачал головой Крис, – скажи это с чувством, чтобы меня проняло и я захотел этого.  
– Ммм, – Себастиан медленно прикрыл глаза, а когда посмотрел на Криса, в них буквально святилось обожание. Этот человек не переставал удивлять и в равной степени бесить Криса.  
– Крис, – начал Себастиан.  
– Да, Себастиан, – уже с улыбкой ответил Крис.  
– Крис, дорогой мой Кристофер, – продолжал тот.  
– О, – кивнул Крис, фыркнув от того, что Себастиан даже знал его полное имя, – я внимаю.  
– Умоляю и приклоняюсь пред тобой, женись на мне, милый, – с улыбкой закончил Себастиан, сложив у груди руки в молитвенном жесте.  
Крис вздохнул, сделал вид, что ненадолго задумался, после чего ответил:  
– Ладно. Мне не нравится сарказм, но так и быть, согласен.  
– Отлично, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– До встречи в аэропорту, – сказал Крис и ушел, даже не предложив помощь Себастиану, чтобы подняться.  
И не сдержал улыбки, когда услышал, как позади тихо ругается Себастиан, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая свой дорогой костюм. Нужно было еще капризно потребовать какое-нибудь вычурное кольцо, но Крис уже упустил момент. Ничего, у него еще будет время сполна поиздеваться над Себастианом.  
В целом день оказался не так отвратителен, как поначалу думал Крис.

Конечно же, билеты пришлось забирать Крису. Как всегда, ничего удивительного. Крис бы не удивился, если бы Себастиан приказал ему и свои вещи собрать.  
Когда они встретились в аэропорту, Крис раздраженно закатил глаза, заметив, каких размеров чемодан взял с собой Себастиан. Вдобавок еще и в руках у него была сумка с лэптопом.  
Они ехали всего на четыре дня, всего на четыре! А тот, похоже, запасся своими извечными костюмами на целую неделю и собирался работать и там. Как еще сейчас надел свитер и светлые брюки – просто удивительно! Хотя, Себастиан и сейчас выглядел так, словно собирался на турнир по гольфу, а не в гости к родителям Криса. Только вот Себастиан будет удивлен, когда выяснит, что ни мобильник, ни лэптоп ему не пригодится.  
Крис осмотрел себя – джинсы, клетчатая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами и бейсболка, надвинутая на глаза – и иронично хмыкнул. Как инспектор купился на их ложь? Даже по тому, как они одевались вне работы, можно было судить насколько они разные и вряд ли уживутся вместе, не говоря уже о браке. Но, что сделано, то сделано. Поправив на плече рюкзак, Крис направился к Себастиану, который смотрел то по сторонам, то на часы.  
– Ну наконец-то! – с облегчением выдохнул Себастиан.  
– Боялся, что я не приду… милый, – подумав, добавил Крис и ехидно улыбнулся.  
– Давай билет, – даже не улыбнувшись, протянул руку Себастиан.  
– Ну что ты, я сам! – Крис отобрал у него чемодан и направился к стойке регистрации.  
– Эванс, – подчеркнуто спокойным тоном позвал Себастиан.  
– Да, дорогой? – обернулся Крис, – кстати, ты уже думал о том, чтобы взять мою фамилию?  
– Что? – Себастиан застыл на месте, забыв даже о том, что хотел забрать у Криса свой билет и чемодан.  
Крис довольно хмыкнул, повернулся и спокойно пошел к стойке регистрации.

После того, как они устроились в самолете на своих местах, Крис откинулся на кресло и довольно вздохнул. Скоро он увидит свою семью, как же он по ним соскучился…  
– Это было не смешно, – нервно пролистывая журнал, заметил Себастиан, – совсем.  
– А по-моему – наоборот, – Крис достал из своего рюкзака папку с вопросами к собеседованию и снова откинулся на спинку кресала, – так ты подумал?  
– Над чем? – Себастиан продолжал трепать журнал, рассматривая картинки.  
– Над фамилией, – широко улыбнулся Крис. Кажется, он нашел тему, которой можно было доставать Себастиана.  
Тот в свою очередь закатил глаза и проигнорировал вопрос. Крис мысленно себе поаплодировал и принялся вчитываться в вопросы, которые, к слову, были нелепыми.  
– Так, ладно. Эти вопросы нам будет задавать инспектор. Плюс в том, – Крис кинул быстрый взгляд на Себастиана и вздохнул, – что о тебе я знаю все. А минус, я бы сказал, огромный, в том, что у тебя всего четыре дня на то, чтобы выучить все про меня, – в этот момент Себастиан отвлекся от журнала и забрал папку, – так что, самое время начать зубрить ответы.  
Пока Себастиан молча читал, Крис уставился в иллюминатор, думая об отце. Он скучал и по нему, но злился все-таки больше.  
– Ты уверен, что сможешь ответить на все вопросы обо мне? – тихо спросил Себастиан спустя пару минут.  
– А что, страшновато? – не отвлекаясь от изучения раскинувшегося внизу вида, спросил Крис.  
– Есть немного, – кивнул Себастиан, – на что у меня аллергия? – тут же спросил он.  
– Кокосы и любые проявления человеческих чувств и эмоций, – скороговоркой выдал Крис. Иногда его действительно пугало, насколько хорошо он знал Себастиана. Точнее, его пристрастия, предпочтения и тому подобное, но не его самого.  
– Ха-ха, очень смешно. Да тебе дорога не в редакторы, а комедианты, – саркастично ответил Себастиан.  
– Стараюсь, – продолжая смотреть в окно, отозвался Крис.  
– Так…– Себастиан снова вчитался, – вот, вот этот хороший – есть ли у меня особые приметы?  
– Забавные симметричные родинки в уголках глаз и почти уверен, что есть татушка, – повернулся к нему Крис.  
– Хм, интересно и откуда такие сведения? – усмехнулся Себастиан.  
– Два года назад звонил твой дерматолог, говорил про лазер с модуляцией добротности. Я погуглил и выяснил, что этот лазер применяют для удаления татуировок, – ответил Крис.  
– Какая поразительная память, – пробурчал себе под нос Себастиан, снова вернувшись к изучению вопросов.  
– Но ты отменил визит, а значит – не свел, – продолжил Крис, – так что это? Орнамент? Иероглиф? – он перешел на шепот, – Или Олененок Бэмби на пояснице?  
– Знаешь, ты открываешься с новой стороны, – с непередаваемым выражением лица ответил Себастиан.  
– Спасибо, – так же шепотом ответил Крис, чувствуя себя чуточку отмщенным. Но потом стал серьезным, – ты должен сказать, где татушка.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/77bb9af03f1bc020748596a00948ed6a.jpg)

– Нет, не скажу, – не отступал Себастиан.  
– Они ведь спросят, – не унимался Крис. Его на самом деле это волновало, они могли провалиться на таком незначительном вопросе, но в тоже время ему было и любопытно. Ведь это же Себастиан – образец правильности и тут вдруг с татуировкой.  
– Нет, не спросят. Все, проехали, – просматривая список дальше, отрезал Себастиан, – следующий вопрос, так… а, вот этот! Где мы жили? У тебя или у меня? Ну, это проще простого – у меня.  
– Подожди, а почему не у меня? – не понял Крис.  
– Потому что вид из моей квартиры на Центральный парк, – словно ребенку, пояснил Себастиан, – а ты, скорее всего, живешь в тесной однокомнатной конуре, со стопками старых книг в мягких обложках, расставленных вдоль стен.  
Крису захотелось придушить Себастиана, потому что это было неправдой! У него была нормальная светлая и просторная квартира, которая требовалась холостяку. Правда, из-за работы он бывал в ней слишком редко. Но Крис сдержал себя. Чудом, но сдержал. А потом по громкой связи попросили пристегнуть ремни – они снижались в аэропорту Джуно.  
– Джуно? – переспросил Себастиан, пристегнув свой ремень и убрав папку уже в свою сумку, – Я думал, нам нужно в Ситко.  
– Ситко, – хмыкнул Крис, – так и есть.  
Он уже представлял лицо Себастиана, когда тот узнает маленькую правду, которую скрыл от него Крис.

Меленький самолет, наполненный людьми, тряхнуло на очередной воздушной яме так сильно, что Крис едва не выронил папку с вопросами. Себастиан рядом качнулся и чуть не завалился к нему на грудь. Крис едва сдерживался, чтобы буднично не заметить о том, что это не первый класс. Но держался. Потому что выражение лица, которое появилось у Себастиана, стоило им зайти на борт, стало очень красноречивым, а умереть по пути домой от рук взбешенного босса очень не хотелось.  
Поэтому Крис молчал, читал вопросы и смотрел в иллюминатор на простиравшийся внизу до боли знакомый вид снежных гор, укутанных облаками. Ну вот он и дома…  
Внутри вместо радости противно заворочалось чувство волнения и тревоги.

Стоило самолету зайти на посадку и приземлиться в аэропорту, Крис сразу же увидел свою маму и бабушку, которые за невысоким ограждением размахивали приветственными плакатами. Крис посмотрел на Себастиана, который вздохнув, отрицательно покачал головой на какие-то свои мысли, и пробормотал:  
– Что ж, началось.  
Надев куртку и подхватив рюкзак, Крис пошел к выходу, оставив Себастиана одного. Он быстро сбежал с трапа и направился к своим родным, которые завидев Криса, запрыгали и еще сильнее замахали плакатами.  
– Привет! – Крис обнял и приподнял над землей маму, которая пыталась поцеловать его.  
– Сынок, как же я рада! – произнесла она.  
– Лиза! Ты его задушишь! – проворчала бабушка, но Крис знал, что это было сказано ради того, чтобы самой побыстрее его обнять.  
– Бабуля, привет, – он крепко обнял и ее, подставляя щеки для поцелуев. Сколько бы ему не было лет – Бабуля всегда норовила потискать его, словно Крис оставался все таким же карапузом. Хотя, может, для нее так и было.  
Шанна запрыгнула ему на спину и повисла, словно большой ленивец, завизжав прямо в ухо:  
– Крииииис!  
Крис рассмеялся, кое-как отцепил от себя младшую сестру и крепко обнял ее, потрепав по волосам и разлохматив аккуратно заплетенную косу:  
– Привет, сестренка.  
– Как вы? – когда приветствия кончились, сразу же спросил Крис, – Где отец?  
– Ну, – Лиза посмотрела на Бабулю и поджала губы, – он в своем репертуаре, вечно занят, ты же его знаешь.  
Но Крис все и так прекрасно понял. Значит, вот как.  
– Ну же, Крис, где твой ненаглядный?! – схватила его за руку Бабуля.  
– Да! Да! Где твой парень? – нетерпеливо поддержала ее Шанна и принялась осматриваться по сторонам.  
– А, он… где же…– Крис вынырнул из неприятных воспоминаний и обернулся в поисках Себастиана, – а, вон там, – он указал на Себастиана, который с непередаваемым выражением лица тащил за собой чемодан, вместе с сумкой с лэптопом.  
– Пожалуй, слово «ненаглядный» не подойдет, – хмыкнула Бабуля, не обратив внимания на Лизу, которая пыталась ее остановить от этого замечания. Шанна наоборот, широко распахнула глаза и перевела взгляд на Криса:  
– Вау! – одними губами произнесла она. Крис хмыкнул. Он не разделял ее восхищения.  
– Здравствуйте! – Себастиан к этому моменту успел подойти к ним.  
– Это моя младшая сестра Шания, – начал Крис, но Шанна перебила его и сама протянула руку Себастиану:  
– Можешь звать меня Шанна.  
– Себастиан, – улыбнулся тот и неловко пожал протянутую руку. Крис даже развеселился, заметив, что Себастиан выглядит растерянным.  
– Это моя мама – Лиза, – продолжил представлять своих родных Крис. Лиза сразу же раскрыла объятия, удерживая в одной руке приветственную табличку, но Себастиан неловко улыбнулся и аккуратно пожал протянутую руку:  
– Очень приятно познакомиться.  
– А это моя бабушка – Энни, – обняв за плечи Бабулю, улыбнулся Крис.  
– Очень рад знакомству, – пожал и ее руку Себастиан.  
– И тебе привет! – ответила Бабуля, – Как тебя лучше называть? Просто Себастиан? Или кровопийцей? Мы слышали оба варианта, – выпалила она, отмахнувшись от удивленно обернувшейся Лизы, закатившей глаза Шанны и ошарашенного Криса, – и еще много версий.  
– Она шутит, – улыбаясь, добавила Лиза.  
– Ты привыкнешь, – хмыкнула Шанна.  
– О, – кивнул Себастиан, но было видно, что слова Энни его задели, – тогда все в порядке. И лучше просто Себастиан, так привычней, – подмигнул он, – Спасибо, что пригласили на выходные.  
– Будь как дома! – выпалила Бабуля, – Мы счастливы видеть тебя! А теперь идем! Пора домой!  
– И я рад! – ответил Себастиан, но как только Энни и Лиза отвернулись, поднырнув под руки Криса, а Шанна ушла вперед, стал серьезным и раздраженным. Вот, значит, как Крис о нем отзывался при своих родных. Замечательно. Но ничего, еще будет время отомстить.  
Себастиан пошел следом за тихо переговаривающейся семьей, таща за собой чемодан. Он уже не думал, что это была хорошая идея.

Как оказалось, чтобы добраться до дома Криса, нужно было проехать чуть ли не через весь городок. С одной стороны Себастиан хотя бы немного мог осмотреться, пока они ехали, а с другой… он практически впервые ощущал себя очень неуютно рядом с Крисом. Потому что он ничего не знал о своем помощнике и даже не удосужился поговорить и узнать какие-то детали. Да что там, у них даже легенды никакой не было.  
Пока они закидывали вещи в кузов пикапа, Крис молчал. Не сказал и слова, когда они сели в машину. Он вообще, словно потерялся в своих мыслях, уставившись в окно. Хотя, может Крис просто вспоминал любимые места и наслаждался этим чувством. А вот Себастиан наоборот – почувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что стоило им въехать в городок, как он рассмотрел названия магазинчиков и прочих предприятий. И почти у всех к названию была приставка «Эванс».  
– Крис…– позвал Себастиан шепотом, чтобы Энни, Лиза и Шанна, устроившиеся впереди, его не услышали.  
Но Крис продолжал смотреть в окно. Тогда Себастиан снял солнцезащитные очки – на удивление здесь было солнечно, хоть и прохладно – и позвал еще раз. Ноль реакции. Тогда он с силой пихнул Криса в плечо. Тот взвыл и сразу же обернулся:  
– Не делай так больше!  
– А ты не игнорируй меня! – прошипел Себастиан, – Мог бы и сказать, что твоя семья владеет половиной предприятий в городе.  
Крис закатил глаза и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию, зато ответила Энни:  
– Он у нас скромный и гордый мальчик, не привык хвастаться.  
У Себастиана сложилось впечатление, что Энни все слышала и видела. И никак не могла тянуть на девяностолетнюю старуху, которая выживает из ума.  
Вздохнув, он снова натянул очки, поплотнее закутался в куртку и тоже уставился в окно. И к слову сказать, нашел, на что посмотреть. В Нью-Йорке все было однообразным: высокие серые здания, воздух, наполненный выхлопными газами и сигаретным дымом, небо над головой, которой не замечаешь. Даже парк, видом на который так хвалился, Себастиан уже не впечатлял. Одним словом – каменные джунгли. Но здесь же – здесь было чем полюбоваться.  
Дорога проходила по бору, зеленому и сочному, чистый воздух в котором пьянил сильнее алкоголя. У Себастиана даже голова закружилась поначалу. Но потом он привык, вспомнил о детстве в Румынии и улыбнулся.  
А когда они проезжали мимо озера – Себастиан едва не ослеп, так сильно блестела водная гладь, поймав в свои владения яркие солнечные лучи. Это маленькое место можно было смело называть сказкой…  
– Эй, – потряс его за плечо Крис, вырывая из размышлений, – приехали, вылезай.  
– Что? – моргнул Себастиан, – Уже?  
– Да, пошли, – кивнул Крис и ушел забирать сумки.  
Себастиан забрал сумку с лэптопом и выбрался наружу, осматриваясь.  
– Почему мы на пристани? – недоумевая, спросил он, – я думал, мы будем жить в гостинице.  
– О, не переживай, – улыбнулась Лиза, – мы решили, что это как-то не по-семейному и отменили вашу бронь. Вы остановитесь у нас – дом большой, всем места хватит.  
– Это замечательно! – улыбнулся Себастиан, но тут же повернулся к Крису и прошипел: – что?!  
Крис невинно похлопал ресницами и с милой улыбкой впихнул Себастиану в руки чемодан.  
– Ты ему не поможешь? – прищурилась Энни.  
– Что ты, Бабуля, он же не девушка! – улыбнулся Крис, – Себастиан не позволяет сомневаться в его мужественности. Поторопись, дорогой! – почти пропел он и последовал за женщинами.  
– Ты посмотри, какие на чуваке брюки и туфли! – в полголоса произнесла Бабуля, заставив Криса весело фыркнуть, – ты явно не рассказал ему, куда вы направляетесь.  
Себастиан тихо ругаясь, тащил по мелкому гравию чемодан, который не хотел нормально ехать. А когда начался деревянный помост перед лестницей и вовсе – колесики совсем перестали крутиться. Крис отстраненно наблюдал за мучениями Себастиана в то время как Шанна, Лиза и Энни уже спустились, последняя уже даже устроилась в катере.  
– Мог бы и помочь, – проворчал Себастиан, наконец, дойдя до лестницы.  
– С удовольствием, – выдохнул Крис, забрал у него чемодан и скинул вниз, где его должна была поймать Лиза. Но та как раз складывала в катер сумку самого Криса, поэтому чемодан спикировал точно в проем между пирсом и катером.  
– Что… Крис… твою… чемодан! – наконец выдал Себастиан, наблюдая за происходящим.  
– Ой, – сочувственно покачал головой Крис, – вот ведь не повезло…  
– Все в порядке! – прокричала снизу Лиза, выудив несчастный чемодан и положив в катер, – он у меня!  
– Фигня, высохнет, – улыбнулся он Себастиану, который стоял с открытым ртом, и принялся спускаться по лестнице.  
– Пс-с-с! – опомнился вдруг Себастиан, – я не заберусь на борт.  
– Отлично! – кивнул Крис, – мне же лучше, до понедельника!  
– Крис! – прошипел Себастиан, – я плавать не умею!  
– Тебе и не нужно, – устало сказал Крис, снова остановившись на середине лестницы.  
Он спрыгнул на пристань и, задрав голову вверх, посмотрел на Себастиана:  
– Смелей!  
– Черт…– выругался Себастиан, потоптался на месте, но потом все же подошел к лестнице, перекинул сумку с лэптопом через плечо и стал спускаться.  
Было страшно упасть в воду, еще с детства. Он так и не научился плавать – раньше было некому, а когда повзрослел – уже не находил для этого времени. Да и по такой лестнице он не спускался тоже с детства – Себастиан слепо полз вниз, наощупь ставя ноги на перекладины и молясь про себя, чтобы старое дерево не сломалось под ним.  
– Ммм, а вид-то отличный, босс, – заметил снизу Крис, – можешь не торопиться.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – тихо отозвался Себастиан.  
– Слушай, а давай я тебе помогу, – предложил Крис и как только Себастиан дополз до середины лестницы, ухватил, якобы поддерживая, за задницу.  
– Руки убери, – прорычал Себастиан.  
– Хорошо, – Крис тут же послушался и отошел на шаг назад, предоставляя место на площадке, – давай, еще немного, – начал вместо этого подбадривать он, наблюдая и едва сдерживая смех, как Себастиан ищет ногой площадку, – почти у цели. Браво! – воскликнул Крис сразу же, стоило Себастиану спрыгнуть на пристань, – молодец! Не прошло и года.  
– Молчи лучше, – предупредил Себастиан, но в этот момент неловко отступил назад и опасно пошатнулся, взмахнув руками. Крис машинально поймал его, обхватил за пояс и прижал к себе. Они растерянно уставились друг на друга, повисла неловкая пауза.  
Чтобы скрыть неловкость, Крис негромко прокашлялся и тихо спросил:  
– Порядок?  
Себастиан отпихнул его руки и молча забрался на борт катера. Крис только вздохнул, стараясь не вспоминать, как быстро билось под ладонью сердце Себастиана и страх, плескавшийся на дне его серых глаз. Конечно, кто захочет признать свою слабость? Тем более перед своим помощником.  
– Эй! – окликнула его Лиза, – я знаю, ты скучал по этому, – улыбнулась она и кинула Крису ключи от катера. Он тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке, но сперва подошел к Себастиану, достал из-под сиденья спасательный жилет и надел на него:  
– Теперь не страшно?  
Себастиан поджал губы и отвернулся, уставившись на зеркальную гладь воды. Лиза и Энни только многозначительно на это переглянулись, а Шанна наоборот – селя рядом, выражая поддержку, которую Себастиан пока не мог принять. Крис не обратил внимания на это и ушел за руль, он и, правда, соскучился по этому. Как же приятно быть дома.

Вид и здесь был красивый – на воде и горы смотрелись по-другому, и лес, виднеющийся на острове. Себастиан возможно и смог бы оценить пейзаж в полной мере, но не мог, потому что до побелевших костяшек вцепился в поручень и пытался не думать о том, что может свалиться за борт и утонуть в любой момент. Тогда ему и виза уже будет не нужна, ради которой все это и затевалось.  
Вывернув из-за очередного огромного валуна, Шанна радостно сказала:  
– Вот мы и дома.  
Себастиан посмотрел на то, что она назвала домом, перевел взгляд на Криса:  
– И это твой дом? Люди, кто вы такие?  
Дом поистине впечатлял размахом – просто какой-то фамильный особняк, в несколько этажей и неизвестно с каким количеством комнат. Кажется, Крис умалчивал о многом. Энни посмотрела на Себастиана с натянутой улыбкой, а когда отвернулась – закатила глаза.  
Но стоило им пришвартоваться и выйти из катера на берег, как Себастиан не упустил возможности и накинулся на Криса:  
– Почему ты сказал, что беден?  
– Я этого не говорил, – пожал плечами Крис.  
– Но и не сказал, что богат, – прищурился Себастиан, волоча за собой чемодан. С ним было столько неудобств, что Себастиан уже успел пожалеть, что взял его с собой. Нужно было поступить как Крис – простая спортивная сумка и рюкзак и никаких проблем.  
– Я не богат, родители богаты, – снова пожал плечами Крис.  
– Ага, это фирменная фраза всех богатеньких, – вздохнул Себастиан, подумывая уже о том, чтобы выбросить чемодан с моста. Или это лучше предоставить Крису? У него отлично получилось в прошлый раз.  
Мимо дома прошла небольшая стайка девушек, которые тут же закричали «Привет» и замахали им руками.  
– Привет! – ответил Крис и сразу же обратился к маме: – Мам, что все это значит?  
– Ничего, мы просто празднуем твой приезд, – улыбнулась Лиза, – Тебя ведь не было дома три года. Это что, преступление?  
– Спокойствие, – кивнула Энни, – здесь всего полсотни друзе и соседей. И все хотят с вами увидится.  
– Полсотни? – в шоке обернулся на Криса Себастиан, – И праздник?  
– А что делать? – поджал губы Крис, – и вообще, пошевеливайся! Бабуля шустрее тебя, а ей между прочим, уже под сотню.  
Себастиан вздохнул и, перехватив поудобнее чемодан, пошел вперед. Шанна тихо хихикнула в кулак и обогнала их.  
– Я знаю, ты сможешь, – без особого энтузиазма «подбодрил» Крис.  
Себастиан знал, что сам виноват, а еще он не думал, что тихий и исполнительный Крис может быть такой невыносимой заразой.

Попав в дом, Себастиан даже поначалу растерялся. Нет, он привык посещать разные официальные мероприятия, типа конференций, презентаций и прочего-прочего-прочего, но от семейного праздника… ему было не по себе. Потому что Себастиану это было незнакомо, тем более такой размах, словно сын не просто приехал в гости, а… даже сложно было подобрать подходящее сравнение.  
Гостиная была украшена кучей всяких праздничных гирлянд и веселыми плакатами; столы заставлены множеством закусок, играла приятная музыка, а кругом было много людей. Просто огромное количество. Кажется, Бабуля сильно приуменьшила, назвав это «всего полсотни друзей и соседей».  
Но не это удивляла Себастиана больше, а то, что практически все пытались пожать ему руку или хлопнуть по плечу со словами «Добро пожаловать в Ситко, Себастиан». Он только и успевал улыбаться и отвечать на рукопожатия.  
После очередного приветствия, кажется, от соседки по имени Джо, Себастиан поймал за руку мимо проходящего Криса и утащил в сторону, чтобы никто не слышал их разговора:  
– Почему ты не сказал, что аляскинский Кеннеди?  
– Ну, наверное, потому, что за все время нашего «общения», – хмыкнул Крис, – ты либо орал или приказывал, либо мы разговаривали только о тебе.  
– Так, знаешь что? – Себастиан дернул его на себя, схватив за полу куртки, и перешел почти на шепот, – все, хватит. Таймаут! Прекрати брюзжать и подкалывать. Мы вообще-то с тобой вроде как влюбленная пара, поэтому, – он изобразил руками то, что не мог передать словами.  
– Да это я с радостью! Сыграть ослепленного любовью жениха – без проблем! Только тебе придется прекратить жарить младенцев на совковой лопате хотя бы на денек! – скороговоркой, едва сдерживая раздражение, выдал Крис.  
– Очень смешно, просто безумно, – закатил глаза Себастиан, – когда ты скажешь о помолвке?  
– Я выберу подходящий момент, – прошипел Крис, – мы же договорились об этом!  
Эта игра на публику, причем отвратительная, уже начинала жутко бесить. У них не было плана, не было истории и тому подобного. Да что там – они с Себастианом терпеть друг друга не могли, какой там, сыграть влюбленных.  
– Крис! – вдруг послышался радостный оклик. Крис тут же обернулся, прерывая разговор с Себастианом.  
– О, миссис Томсон! – Крис тут же обнял окликнувшую его женщину, – здравствуйте! Как поживаете? Давно не виделись! – он пожал руку подошедшему мистеру Томпсону, – позвольте вам представить – это Себастиан.  
Себастиан в свою очередь тоже пожал руку семейной паре и улыбнулся:  
– Очень рад познакомится.  
– Хотела расспросить тебя о редакторских трудах, Крис, – обратилась к Крису миссис Томсон. Себастиан приготовился слушать, как виртуозно будет врать Крис, но тот даже не успел и рта открыть, потому что его перебили:  
– Отличная идея, Мэри, – к ним подошел мужчина средних лет, – любопытно услышать ответ.  
– Отец, – Крис пожал ему руку, но выглядел он далеко не так радостно, когда увидел сестру, мать и бабушку.  
– Сын, – ответил тот на рукопожатие, затем перевел взгляд на Себастиана: – а вы, наверное, Себби?  
Себастиана передернула от этого дурацкого детского прозвища, но он умел держать лицо, поэтому улыбнулся и протянул руку:  
– Я – Себастиан.  
– Боб, – ответил отец Криса и пожал ладонь Себастиана, но взгляд его говорил лучше любых слов, – очень приятно.  
Крис медленно вздохнул. Что, папа, очередное разочарование?  
– Взаимно, – ответил Себастиан.  
– Ну что, расскажите, чем занимается издатель помимо угощения обедами писателей, напиваясь вместе с ними? – хмыкнул Боб.  
Крис видел, как улыбка Себастиана, стала словно приклеенной. Да, отличное знакомство, просто отличное. Он еще раз медленно вздохнул. Стараясь держать себя в руках, иначе снова будет очередной скандал.  
– О, отлично, – засмеялась Мэри, – ты поэтому хотел стать редактором? – спросила она у Криса.  
– Что ты, Луиза, Крис у нас не редактор, он помощник редактора. А редактор наш Себби, – Боб пригубил виски.  
– Себастиан, – не смог удержаться от замечания Себастиан, кинув быстрый взгляд на Криса.  
– Так вы действительно начальник…– спросил мистер Томсон, но Боб перебил его:  
– Ага, начальник малыша.  
– Ого, ну надо же! – по-доброму отозвался мистер Томсон.  
– Надо бы выпить, – наиграно улыбнулся Боб и оставил их. Стоило ему отойти, как Себастиан посмотрел на Криса:  
– Какой чудесный человек, – и натянуто улыбнулся.  
Крис снова вздохнул, думая, что делать. Но раздражение перетекло в ярость и он пошел за отцом, оставив Себастиана одного.  
– Умеешь произвести впечатление, – догнав его, произнес Крис.  
– А чего ты ожидал, Крис? Ты вдруг приезжаешь с человеком, мужчиной, которого терпеть не мог и заявляешь, что вы встречаетесь, – искренне удивился Боб.  
– Мы только приехали, – едва сдерживая себя, начал Крис, – прежде, чем бить посуду, можно слегка оглядеться?  
– Как по мне, – окинул его презрительным взглядом Боб, – ты добиваешься повышения через постель. И да, а что женщин-редакторов у вас не нашлось? Обязательно было…  
– Вообще, чтоб ты знал, – перебил его Крис, стараясь держать лицо, – он в числе самых уважаемых редакторов.  
– Он твой буксир, а ты привез его знакомиться с семьей! – понизив голос, произнес Боб.  
– Буксир? О, папа, как ты ошибаешься – он мой жених. Мы приехали сюда, чтобы объявить о нашей помолвке, – медленно произнес Крис, наблюдая, как на лице отца появляется странное выражение замешательства, напополам с отвращением.  
– Мне послышалось? – после недолгой паузы, во время которой Боб, видимо, пытался осмыслить услышанное, переспросил он.  
– Нет, тебе не показалось, – спокойно произнес Крис, – мы женимся.  
И ушел, оставив отца. Ему срочно нужно было побыть одному и подумать о произошедшем. А он, наивный дурак, полагал, что за это время что-то изменилось в отношениях с отцом. Но наоборот, стало лишь хуже.

Себастиан медленно потягивал вино из бокала, который успел стянуть с подноса мимо проходящего официанта и наблюдал за тем, как Крис разговаривал с отцом. Да уж, знакомство вышло… что надо. Он даже и не предполагал, что отец Криса будет так себя вести. Себастиан наивно посчитал, что у Криса вся семья, как Шанна, Энни и Лиза, но как же он ошибся.  
В этот момент он увидел, как Крис, что-то сказав отцу, быстро пошел прочь. Себастиан решил последовать за ним, но неожиданно дорогу ему преградил официант:  
– Как вы? – навязчиво поинтересовался тот.  
– Спасибо, хорошо, – постарался отделаться от него Себастиан, пытаясь пройти.  
– Тогда может, попробуете закуски? Они бесподобны! – не отставал официант.  
– О, нет, спасибо, – Себастиан посмотрел на поднос, на котором были живописно разложены суши. Он терпеть не мог суши, – что-то не хочется.  
– Это традиция! – широко улыбаясь, продолжал настаивать официант.  
– Да, но я не люблю рыбу, при всем уважении к традициям, – как можно вежливей и терпеливей пояснил Себастиан, взглядом выискивая Криса. Ему не понравилась вся сцена между Крисом и отцом.  
– А ну-ка! – произнес официант в тот момент, когда Себастиан отвернулся, а в следующий момент уже умудрился запихнуть ему в рот суши, – Вкусно же? – после чего спросил он.  
Себастиан чуть не подавился от неожиданности, прикрылся рукой и машинально попытался прожевать ненавистный рис и рыбу.  
– Очень, – произнес он только из вежливости.  
В этот момент из гостиной послышался голос Криса:  
– Дамы и господа, у меня для вас сюрприз! Мы с Себастианом женимся!  
Услышав это, Себастиан тут же выплюнул суши прямо на грудь официанту:  
– Извините! Я… прошу прощения! – выпалил он, не зная, как реагировать на этот порыв Криса. Значит, когда Себастиан просил, тот упирался, а тут вдруг решил всех «обрадовать». Что-то здесь было нечисто.  
– Дорогой? Иди же ко мне! – позвал из гостиной Крис, пока все ошарашено молчали.  
Себастиану вдруг стало как-то не по себе, даже немного страшно. Когда он это затевал, не думал, как все будет выглядеть со стороны. Но все равно отступать было поздно, и он направился к Крису, хоть и всеобщее внимание вызывало лишь одно желание – спрятаться.  
– А вот и он! Мой хомячок, – довольно сказал Крис, – посмотрите на него, посмотрите! Вот он, мой жених! – продолжал он, а все собравшиеся гости начали улюлюкать и аплодировать.  
Хомячок, значит. Отлично, Крис, просто отлично.  
Себастиан расправил плечи, отзеркалил улыбку Криса и подошел к нему и прижался к боку. Все вокруг хлопали, поздравляли и просили шампанского, только вот Лиза и Энни выглядели далеко не радостными, мягко говоря, они были в шоке. В очень глубоком шоке.

Когда гости, получив по бокалу шампанского и прекратив поздравлять их, разошлись по небольшим группкам, обсуждая новость, Себастиан тихо спросил у Криса:  
– Это называется, выбрал подходящий момент? Какой тонкий расчет, Крис.  
Тот только состроил виновато-наигранную мордочку и покачал головой, промычав что-то невнятное. Себастиан уже намеревался его подколоть, как их в очередной раз прервали:  
– Крис! Здравствуй! – к ним подошла девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами, Себастиан сразу обратил внимание на ее глаза – красивого карего цвета.  
– Хейли! – тут же оживился Крис, – бог мой, привет! – он крепко обнял ее, задержав руки на ее плечах чуть дольше, чем следовало друзьям. Себастиан мысленно хмыкнул, обо всем прекрасно догадавшись с первого взгляда.  
– Как жизнь? Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – растерянно произнес Крис.  
– Видимо, твоя мама решила устроить тебе сюрприз, – улыбнулась Хейли, – но у тебя он получился лучше, – она перевела взгляд на Себастиана, – кажется, мы немного невежливы.  
Немного? Себастиан снова мысленно хмыкнул.  
– Ой, да, простите! – Крис едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, Себастиан еще ни разу не видел его таким подвижным и эмоциональным, – познакомься, это Себастиан, мой жених, – представил его Крис, подведя Хейли ближе.  
– Очень приятно, Хейли, – улыбнулась Хейли, представившись, и пожала руку Себастиану, – мои поздравления, это здорово!  
– Да, спасибо, – вежливо ответил Себастиан, но его было сложно провести. Если бы это было легко сделать, он бы никогда не стал главным редактором и сейчас он видел, насколько была по-настоящему «рада» Хейли.  
– А рассказ я уже пропустила, да? – нетерпеливо спросила Хейли.  
– Какой? – практически одновременно произнесли Себастиан и Крис, одинаково недоумевая, чего от них хотят.  
– Кто из вас первый и как сделал предложение! – пояснила Хейли.  
– Как мужчина просит руки – многое о нем говорит, – тут же отозвалась Энни. Оказывается, они с Лизой наблюдали за ними с небольшого диванчика, стоящего неподалеку. Шанна устроилась в кресле напротив них. Как это Себастиан не заметил их сразу.  
– Да, я бы с удовольствием послышала, – с улыбкой кивнула Лиза, – давайте, расскажите нам!  
Все вокруг заскандировали «Рассказ! Рассказ!». Крис с Себастианом переглянулись, не зная, как будут выкручиваться, потому что они и это не обсудили. Но тут Крис взял его за руки и широко улыбнулся:  
– А знаете, пускай вам расскажет Себастиан. Он до безумия любит вспоминать эту историю. Пусть он начнет, а мы с удовольствием послушаем и попереживаем, – произнося все это, Крис держал руку на плече Себастиана, а тот думал, что к «хомячку» стоит добавить месть и за эту подставу. Ну, ничего, сейчас Себастиан и начнет отыгрываться.  
– Спасибо, дорогой, – улыбнулся он, – только не знаю, с чего бы мне лучше начать. Не поможешь?  
Крис уселся на стол, возле диванчика, как любил делать в офисе и сделал вид, что задумался. Себастиан положил руку на спинку стула и якобы с любовью наблюдал за своим «женихом», на самом же деле мечтая его придушить. Во сне, подушкой. Чтобы следов не осталось.  
– Ну-у-у, – Крис широко улыбнулся, – начни с самого начала.  
Сначала? Отлично. Себастиан вздохнул и тоже улыбнулся. Все гости посмотрели на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
– Сначала, так сначала. Мы с Крисом собирались отметить нашу первую годовщину. На самом деле я знал, что он хочет сделать мне предложение, причем уже довольно давно. Я бы и сам в скором времени это сделал, но решил предоставить эту возможность Крису, чтобы он не чувствовал себя ущемленным или что-то в этом роде, сами понимаете. Так вот. Время шло, но он все тянул и тянул – боялся, как маленький милый щеночек, – привет, Крис, а вот и месть за хомячка, – А раз я решил не делать предложение сам, стал ему намекать, очень прозрачно и тонко…  
– На самом деле было немного не так, – улыбнулся Крис, когда утихли смешки после фразы о «щеночке».  
– Разве? – с ухмылкой спросил Себастиан.  
– Точно тебе говорю, – кивнул Крис и тоже улыбнулся, – на самом деле, его намеки были не тоньше, чем орудийный ствол, – все снова засмеялись, – я просто беспокоился, чтобы он не нашел ту шкатулку.  
– Ах, шкатулку, – подхватил «эстафету» Себастиан, – эту шкатулку я никогда не забуду – Крис украсил это маленькое чудо своими изображениями, вырезанными с фотографий, наклеил по всей коробочке. Это было мило, – Себастиан сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и посмотрел на Криса, который, судя по выражению лица, только что съел лимон. Себастиан мысленно порадовался – а вот и отмщение за все подколы за вечер, – так вот, открываю я эту прелесть, а она полна разноцветных конфетти, в форме сердечек, которые Крис вырезал собственными руками, – вокруг послышались умиленные вздохи, – Вытряхнул я это все с нетерпением, устроив маленький сердечкопад, а когда посмотрел под ноги, то увидел…  
– Ничего, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Крис, видимо, поняв, в какую игру сейчас играет Себастиан, – одно огромное и большое ни-че-го вместо кольца.  
– Не кольцо? – удивилась Бабуля, повернувшись к Лизе.  
– Что? – переспросили Шанна и Лиза в один голос.  
– Не-а, – ответил Крис, осмотрев всех гостей, – в той шкатулке, под всем этим мусором была маленькая записка, – Себастиан поджал губы, принимая поражение на этом ходу, – с адресом гостиницы, датой и временем. По-мужски, – Крис подарил Себастиану очень говорящую улыбку, – и естественно Себастиан решил…  
– Что он мне изменяет, – быстро перебил Себастиан, – удар от осознания был страшный, но! В гостиницу я все же решил съездить. Для того чтобы убедиться наверняка. Поднялся на нужный этаж и собирался вынести к чертям дверь, но она оказалась и без того открытой. Открыл я дверь, а там он…  
-…стоял…– попытался перехватить рассказ Крис, но Себастиан не позволил:  
-… на коленях.  
-…как мужчина, – предпринял еще одну попытку Крис.  
-… во фраке, – не отступал Себастиан, – среди лепестков алых роз, – решил он добить Криса, – ваш сын, – перевел он взгляд на открывшую от удивления рот Лизу, – и содрогался от нежных тихих рыданий.  
Крис смотрел на него, словно на какое-то неприятное насекомое – видимо, тоже хотел раздавить, но Себастиан подмигнул ему, зная, что пока останется точно безнаказанным, и закончил рассказ:  
– А когда сумел остановить поток слез и перевел дыхание, он сказал…  
– Себастиан, ты выйдешь за меня? – они произнесли это одновременно.  
– И он сказал «да», конец, – быстро выпалил Крис, не давай возможности Себастиану придумать еще что-то и опозорить его еще больше, – может, перекусим? – без паузы спросил он.  
– Вот так… история…– после недолгой паузы, произнесла Лиза, а Энни так и сидела с открытым ртом.  
– Роскошная, – повернулся к Себастиану Крис.  
– Крис! – Бабуля схватила его за руку, – мы и подумать не могли, что ты такой романтичный!  
Гости тихо переговаривались между собой, восхищаясь самодельными конфетти и вообще историей в целом до тех пор, пока кто-то не постучал ножом по бокалу и не крикнул:  
– Пора бы женихам и поцеловаться! Поцелуй его!  
– Да бросьте! – попытался отмахнуться Крис, а Себастиан вдруг почувствовал панику. То, что он чмокнул Криса в службе иммиграции, было чисто на инстинктах, а тут… он вообще-то никогда не встречался с парнями, да и вообще, даже с девушками уже давненько не был. Работа была превыше всего, – Ну хорошо! – согласился Крис, – готовы? – он взял Себастиана за руку и коротко поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони, – довольны?  
– Так не пойдет! – запротестовали гости, а Себастиан подумал, что за манеры смотреть на то, как другие целуются. Это же было в первую очередь неприлично!  
– Смелее! – подбодрила Лиза.  
– Давай, целуйтесь в губы! – закричал тот гость, который все это и затеял, – по-взрослому!  
И все разом заскандировали «Целуй!».  
– Ладно! Ладно! – сдался Крис и притянул к себе Себастиана, – готов? – тихо спросил он, на что Себастиан только кивнул и быстро поцеловал его в губы, – Теперь довольны? – улыбнулся Крис.  
– Крис! – завозмущалась молчавшая до этого Энни, – да поцелуй ты его уже в засос!  
Все засмеялись, но дружно поддержали Бабулю.  
– Бабушка, будет вам, – натянуто улыбнувшись, сказал Себастиан.  
– Нет, ребята, давайте уже по-настоящему! – крикнул еще кто-то.  
– Черт, видимо придется, – тихо пробормотал Себастиан, поворачиваясь к Крису.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Крис, – давай.  
И потянул Себастиана на себя, целуя, как и просили, по-настоящему. Себастиан досчитал про себя до трех и тихо невнятно сказал в поцелуй:  
– Хватит. Хватит-хватит-хватит, – но Крис не прервал поцелуй, а Себастиан вдруг почувствовал что-то такое… непередаваемое, от чего внутри стало до банального тепло, и глаза закрылись сами собой, позволив себе маленькую слабость – раствориться в поцелуе. Он пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда почувствовал, как Крис – похоже, что неосознанно – обнимает его и прижимает к себе. Себастиан тут же разорвал поцелуй, облизнул губы и неловко улыбнулся Крису, который, похоже, тоже находился в замешательстве.  
Послышался звон, с которым стучат ножом по бокалу, аплодисменты, а Энни подскочила со своего места и кинулась их обнимать:  
– Я так счастлива за вас, так счастлива!  
Себастиан неловко обнял ее, чувствуя, как прижимается к его плечу Крис, тоже обнимая Бабулю. Только вот теперь ощущение тепла, которое исходило от него, вызывало внутри странные чувства.

После их рассказа и поцелуя на публику, Себастиан выпил три бокала шампанского, чтобы ни о чем не думать и не нервничать. Хотя он все это тщательно и скрывал, но боялся, что Крис заметит. Себастиан вообще не узнавал себя и с трудом дождался того момента, когда уже празднование закончится и можно будет пойти в свою комнату и лечь спать, чтобы завтра все обдумать на свежую и ясную голову.  
Гости постепенно стали расходиться, после чего Энни и Лиза решили, что можно отпустить Криса и Себастиана спать. Они повели их наверх, показывать комнаты. Но и тут не обошлось без сюрпризов. Причем, неприятных сюрпризов.  
– Вот, проходите, – улыбаясь, распахнула дверь в комнату Лиза, Энни зашла следом, – ваша комната.  
– Ух, ты, – осмотревшись, выдохнул Себастиан, – как здорово, – он подошел к окну, – и вид классный, – а уже про себя добавил: – «Даже лучше, чем у меня из квартиры».  
– А это кровать, – загадочно улыбаясь, Бабуля похлопала по шикарно застеленной кровати с кучей маленьких подушек.  
– О, просто шикарная кровать, – кивнул Себастиан, мечтая поскорее переодеться и упасть спать, зарывшись с головой в кучу подушек. Он так устал за этот долгий день, – а где комната Криса? – спросил он, прикидывая, как далеко в случае чего придется ходить, если ему понадобится что-то спросить.  
– Здесь, – пояснила Лиза с понимающей улыбкой.  
– Здесь? – переспросил Себастиан, решив, что ему послышалось.  
– Да, Себастиан, мы взрослые люди и понимаем, что вы с Крисом спите вместе, – сказала Лиза.  
– О-о-о, – улыбнулся Себастиан, понимая, что выспаться ему не дадут, – мы любим спать, прижавшись друг к другу, – ему начало казаться, что от натянутой улыбки вот-вот треснет лицо.  
– О да, – с «явной» радостью добавил Крис, – мы те еще неженки.  
Тут с лаем в комнату ворвалось нечто белое и пушистое и кинулось на ноги Себастиана, весело обгавкав его. Себастиан, к его стыду, тут же спрятался за Криса:  
– Что это? Что это?!  
– Эй! Стоять-стоять! – Крис присел на корточки и взял собаку на руки, – а кто это у нас?  
– Это Джей, мы спасли его из приюта, – хотела было забрать Джея Лиза, но Крис принялся чесать собаку за ухом, подставляя лицо для облизывания.  
– Прелесть, – сказал Крис, – такой милый.  
– Он еще привыкает к нам, прости Себастиан, – извинилась Лиза. Себастиан продолжал стоять за спиной Криса потому, что с детства боялся собак.  
– Только не отпускайте его на улицу, а то орлы унесут! – вдруг взмахнула руками Бабуля, видимо вспомнив об этом.  
– Не бойся, Джей, – просюсюкал Крис, – они пошутили, мы тебя в обиду не дадим.  
Себастиан бы умилился картине, если бы не его патологическая боязнь.  
– Вот тут у нас запасные полотенца и простыни, – Лиза отошла к шкафу и открыла дверцу, – на всякий случай, – переглянулась она с Энни, а Себастиану почему-то отчаянно захотелось покраснеть. Потому что такие явные намеки ввергали его в ступор.  
– А если замерзните…– Энни достала из шкафа что-то яркое, но потом окинула Криса и Себастиана взглядом, – хотя, вам она и не пригодится, – разочарованно вздохнула она.  
– Э-э-э, – не удержался Себастиан, – почему? – спросил он, не понимая, почему им может, не пригодится цветной плед.  
– Потому что мы зовем его «Залетайка», – поджав губы, пояснила Энни.  
– О-о-о, – содержательно заметил Себастиан, чудом не скривившись.  
– Но если хотите, можете взять, – Энни протянула плед Крису.  
– Только не на кровать, – прошипел Себастиан, но было поздно, Крис уже зашвырнул туда плед. Себастиан медленно вздохнул – как только Энни и Лиза уйдут, он заставит Криса убрать эту хреновину, потому что сам прикасаться к «особенному» пледу желания не испытывал. Совершенно никакого.  
– Что ж, – кивнула Лиза, – наверное, уже пора ложиться.  
– Да, доброй ночи, – широко улыбаясь, пожелала Энни и забрала у Криса Джей.  
– Приятных снова, – вежливо ответили Себастиан и Крис, но Энни снова обернулась:  
– Доброй ночи.  
– И вам, – кивнул Себастиан, уже начиная опасаться эту женщину, она вела себя, словно какой-то маньяк.  
– Доброй ночи! – еще раз пожелала Бабуля и закрыла за собой дверь.  
– А она случайно подслушивать не собирается? – шепотом спросил Себастиан.  
– Не знаю, – хмыкнул Крис, снимая куртку.  
– Изображать секс с тобой я не буду! – сложив руки на груди, запротестовал Себастиан и тише добавил, – поцелуя хватило.  
– Ложись уже спать, – устало отозвался Крис и стянул рубашку, оставшись в футболке.  
Себастиан быстро достал из чемодана свою пижаму и сбежал в ванную, переодеваться. Не хватало ему еще видеть полуголого Криса перед сном. Он и так чувствовал, что сегодня вероятнее всего не уснет.  
– Знаешь, чувствуется, что ты давно не был дома, – прокричал Себастиан из-за двери, чтобы хоть чем-то отвлечься и не позволять себе задумываться о многом.  
– Ну, кто-то три года не давал мне отпуска, – отозвался Крис, чем-то шурша, – так что…  
– Да ладно тебе, хватит ныть, – ответил Себастиан. Он осмотрел себя в зеркало и подумал, что нужно было брать пижаму поскромнее. Может, стоило попросить что-то у Криса?  
Себастиан на мгновение представил, как будет выглядеть и все-таки решил, что не стоит давать еще один повод для подколов. Вздохнув, он открыл дверь и спокойно прошел к кровати, мысленно приготовившись дать отпор на любую из шуток Криса. Но тот молча проводил его взглядом до кровати:  
– Симпатичная пижама. Специально для Аляски? – поинтересовался Крис, устроившись на полу, на «Залетайке».  
Себастиан плюхнулся на кровать и закатил глаза:  
– Угадал. Ведь мне полагалось жить в номере гостиницы одному.  
– А еще короче ничего не нашлось? – усмехнулся Крис.  
– Могу вообще раздеться, – предложил Себастиан.  
– Давай! – согласился Крис, приподнимаясь на локте, – мне до сих пор интересно, где у тебя татуировка. И какая.  
Себастиан тихо рыкнул, понимая, что зря затеял эту перепалку и кинул в Криса одной из многочисленных подушек, накрываясь одеялом по самую шею, тем самым пряча свою пижаму. Да, боксеры и майка-алкоголичка в обтяжку явно был не лучший вариант, чтобы предстать перед Крисом.  
Крис тихо фыркнул и перевернулся, стараясь устроиться на полу поудобнее. Себастиан выключил ночник на прикроватном столике и тоже попытался улечься поудобнее, только вот ночник можно было и не трогать – за окнами все равно было светло, словно днем. Он начал ворочаться, пытаясь найти такое положение, что хотя бы маленькая тень падала на глаза, иначе он совершенно не сможет заснуть. Для этого ему нужна была полная темнота.  
Крис недолго слушал его возню – достал откуда-то пульт и нажал на кнопку, после чего окна закрыли плотные непрозрачные шторы, и в комнате наконец-то стало темно. Себастиан довольно вздохнул, откинувшись на подушки:  
– Спасибо.  
– Теперь спи, – проворчал Крис и снова перевернулся.  
Себастиан ему сочувствовал, но спать в одной кровати с ним не собирался.

Утро для Себастиана началось со звонка телефона. Он вынырнул из кучи подушек, в которые успел за ночь зарыться и хрипло позвал:  
– Крис! Телефон!  
Но Крис не отозвался, поэтому пришлось подскакивать с кровати и почти на ощупь искать телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, потому что Себастиан еще толком не проснулся.  
– Крис! Телефон! – снова сказал он, но в ответ послышалось только неразборчивое «угум, иду», – черт, – выругался Себастиан себе под нос, уронив что-то с одной тумбочки, после чего перешел на другую и скинул с нее будильник, – да где этот чертов телефон?!  
– В сумке, – пробормотал Крис, так и не открыв глаз, – в боковом кармане.  
– Черт! – еще раз выругался Себастиан, когда, не дотянувшись до сумки, рухнул на пол. Сверху на голову приземлилась подушка. – Алло! – ответив на звонок, запыхавшись, выпалил Себастиан, – Алло! – закричал он, когда не расслышал, что ему говорят, – О нет! Здесь плохая связь!  
Крис молча натянул на себя плед, укрывшись с головой. Было еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать в выходной день и Себастиана хотелось убить. Очень. Даже больше обычного.  
– Фрэнк! – наконец воскликнул тот, – одну минуту! Сейчас! – продолжал Себастиан, бегая по комнате и ища место, где бы лучше ловило.  
– Себастиан! – прорычал Крис, откинув плед с лица, – Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я за себя не отвечаю!  
– Прости-прости, – уже тише добавил Себастиан и выбежал из комнаты, прихватив что-то с собой. Когда хлопнула дверь, Крис упал назад на подушку и облегченно выдохнул. Тишина…  
Теперь можно было немного и доспать. Хотя… Крис быстро перебрался на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку, счастливо улыбнувшись и неосознанно вдохнув запах Себастиана, который ему понравился. Но Крис заснул раньше, чем понял это.

Себастиан вылетел из комнаты, на ходу натягивая рубашку Криса, но, не обращая на это никакого внимания. Впрочем, как и на то, что она доставала ему едва ли до середины бедра и было видно всю его «особенную» пижаму. Но Себастиан был поглощен разговором с Фрэнком и мелкие детали прошли мимо его сознания.  
На крыльце Себастиан натянул резиновые сапоги и вышел на лужайку перед домом, радуясь, что здесь связь стала немного лучше.  
– Да, Фрэнк, вы для нас очень дороги, – уверял Себастиан собеседника, не заметив, что входная дверь осталась открытой, и Джей воспользовался этой возможностью, выскочив следом. Он подкрался сзади к Себастиану и весело залаял. Себастиан от неожиданности чуть телефон не выронил и резко обернулся, махнув на собаку рукой:  
– Сидеть! – прошипел он, стараясь еще и расслышать, что говорил ему Фрэнк, – я кому сказал, сидеть! – на том конце трубки воцарилась гробовая тишина, заставив Себастиана зажмуриться, – это я не вам, Фрэнк, извините.  
Джей залаял еще громче, оббежал вокруг Себастиана и упал перед его ногами, выпрашивая ласки. Себастиан обошел его кругом, продолжая уговаривать невыносимого Фрэнка и не заметив, что на дереве, рядом с домом притаился орел.  
Себастиан увлекся разговором, прохаживаясь взад-вперед, и машинально отвлекся на орлиный крик, затем снова продолжил свое путешествие. И только заметив, как птица летит к лающему псу, вспомнил вчерашний наказ Энни. Когда Себастиан понял, что сейчас произойдет, он сорвался с места, но орел уже был близко к Джею. Легко подхватив собаку, тот взлетел, не обращая внимания на бегущего к ним Себастиана.  
– Отдай чертову шавку! Эй! – закричал Себастиан, – Фрэнк, секунду, у меня тут кое-что непредвиденное случилось, – быстро проговорил он в трубку, – только не отключайтесь. Стой! – закричал он снова, но уже орлу, – твою мать! Верни собаку, скотина!  
Не зная, что делать, Себастиан запустил в орла своим телефоном и попал по крылу, не давая подняться выше.  
– Пусти его! Брось! Ну же! – продолжал кричать он, думая, что, похоже, придется снимать сапог для следующего броска. Но орел словно услышал его слова и разжал когти, выпустив собаку. Себастиан чудом успел подбежать, чтобы налету поймать Джея. Пес, к слову, даже не пискнул, наоборот – даже хвостом завилял. Прижав его к себе, Себастиан побежал за телефоном.  
Подобрав трубку, Себастиан тут же заговорил:  
– Фрэнк, вы еще здесь? Простите-простите, случайно телефон выронил.  
Снова послышался крик орла. Обернувшись, Себастиан увидел, что тот сделал круг и возвращался. Черт! Себастиан побежал к дому, но в сапогах, меньше на пару размеров сделать это быстро не получалось. Мало того, Себастиан не мог перестать говорить.  
Ему оставалось добежать до крыльца совсем чуть-чуть, когда крик орла раздался совсем рядом, практически над головой и Себастиан машинально прикрылся рукой, в которой держал телефон. По иронии судьбы, птица вцепилась в телефон и тут же взмыла вверх, чудом не распоров Себастиану кожу на запястье когтями.  
– Мой телефон! – закричал Себастиан, – Фрэнк! Нет!  
Джей, видимо, отойдя от шока, вдруг звонко залаял. Себастиан посмотрел сначала на него, затем на улетающего орла и заорал:  
– Стой, сволочь! Вернись и забери его! Верни мой телефон! – он поднял собаку вверх и начал трясти ей, носясь по лужайке перед домом и приманивая птицу назад. Но орел не обращал на него никакого внимания, получив хоть какую-то добычу, улетая все дальше и дальше.  
– Ну же! Смотри, какая вкусная! Мягкая! – не унимался Себастиан и не видел, что с чашками в руках, стоя на веранде за ним наблюдали Лиза и Энни.  
– Как трогательно, – произнесла Бабуля.  
– Да уж, – засмеялась Лиза.  
– А какие ноги… ты посмотри на его ноги и задницу, – мечтательно вздохнула Энии.  
– Бабуля! – в ужасе посмотрела на нее Лиза, ответить Эннин е дал вошедший на кухню Крис:  
– Привет! – произнес он, зевнув, – вы не видели…  
Но закончить фразу он не успел, потому что уже и сам нашел Себастиана, бегающего с собакой в руках по поляне.  
– Представляешь, с Джеем играет, – показала на Себастиана рукой Лиза, – а мы думали, он собак не любит.  
– Не позовешь его, Крис? У нас на него сегодня большие планы. Да и костюм уже нужно подобрать, – сказала Бабуля.  
– И скажи, что у нас для него большой сюрприз, – добавила Лиза, уходя с веранды.  
– Угу, – кивнул Крис, и пошел уже было к Себастиану, как Бабуля остановила его, ухватив за запястье:  
– Теперь я отчасти понимаю твой выбор, – мечтательно вздохнула она, – за такие ноги и задницу не грех и душу продать.  
– Бабушка! – теперь уже Крис уставился на нее в ужасе.  
– А я что? – невинно хлопнула ресницами Энни, – я ничего, просто наблюдение.  
И быстро ретировалась вслед за Лизой. Крис только покачал головой и улыбнулся. Да уж, ну и бабушка у него.  
Он вышел с веранды и быстро сбежал по ступенькам лестницы, услышав запыхавшийся голос Себастиана:  
– Быстро верни мне телефон, скотина! – ругался тот.  
– Ты в курсе, что устроил практически стриптиз для всех обитателей нашего дома? – подойдя к нему, будничным тоном поинтересовался Крис.  
– Что? – не понял Себастиан, а потом до него дошло, – Черт! – застонав, он неловко одной рукой запахнул рубашку и, кажется, на скулах даже румянец появился. Или это от того, что он замерз?  
– И что за пляски ты тут устроил? – встав перед ним, тем самым закрыв от любых наблюдателей Себастиана собой, спросил Крис.  
– Твоя бабушка была права! Когда я выбежал, разговаривая по телефону, пес выскользнул следом, а орел схватил его. Но потом я кинул в него своим телефоном, чтобы спасти собаку, но потом тот вернулся и унес мой телефон! А там на связи был Фрэнк! – на эмоциях воскликнул Себастиан. Взмахнуть руками ему не дал довольный Джей, прижавшийся к его груди и высунувший язык.  
– Набрался с утра? – нахмурился Крис, но от Себастиана не пахло алкоголем.  
– Что? Ты рехнулся?! – уставился на него Себастиан, – я серьезно говорю! Он унес мой телефон, а у меня разговор с Фрэнком!  
Кажется, Себастиан начинал впадать в истерику. Крис знал, как для того важна работа не понаслышке, поэтому взял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза:  
– Успокойся. Купим новый телефон, восстановим номер и все уладим. Хорошо?  
– Правда? – стараясь отдышаться, посмотрел на него Себастиан.  
– Да, – кивнул Крис. Ему почему-то вдруг стало жалко Себастиана.  
– Тогда ладно, – вздохнул он, уже более спокойно, – беги, Джей, – отпустил он собаку и снова выпрямился.  
– И вообще, тебе пора собираться, – напомнил Крис.  
– Куда? – удивился Себастиан. Он думал, что спокойно поваляется в комнате, отдохнет, а потом займется работой. Не зря же он тащил с собой лэптоп. Хотя, если здесь была плохая связь, то наверное и с интернетом проблемы, вдруг понял он.  
– Поедешь с мамой и девочками, – объяснил Крис.  
– Но я не хочу! – запротестовал Себастиан.  
– Надо, Себастиан, – с нажимом сказал Крис, – магазины, экскурсии и еще сюрприз.  
– Я терпеть не могу шопинг! – заупрямился Себастиан, – тем более сюрпризы!  
– Потерпишь, все будет отлично, – вздохнул Крис. Он словно уговаривал маленького ребенка.  
– Но я не хочу на экскурсию! Не сегодня! – уже явно начиная раздражаться, сказал Себастиан.  
– Ты пойдешь, – просто ответил Крис.  
– Нет! Не хочу я! – продолжал упираться Себастиан.  
– Пойдешь, – ухмыльнулся Крис.  
– Нет, не пойду!  
Они поспорили еще пару мгновении, пока Крис не заметил, что из окна кухни за ними наблюдали Лиза и Энни.  
– Обними меня, – попросил он после этого, – а то очень смахивает на ссору.  
– Нет, я не хочу прикасаться к тебе, – сложил руки на груди Себастиан.  
– А ты и не касайся, я сам тебя обниму, – предложил Крис и потянул Себастиана на себя, поймав за отвороты рубашки.  
– Нет, не хочу! – как заевшую пластинку, повторял Себастиан, уперевшись Крису в грудь ладонью, – отстань от меня.  
– Прекрати ломаться, тебе не идет, – ухмыльнулся Крис и весело сказал, – обниматься, срочно обниматься.  
Крис знал, что если он хочет, то может быть очень упрямым. Вот и на этот раз Крис победил без особых усилий, притянув Себастиана в объятия. Тот с громким раздраженным вздохом положил подбородок Крису на плечо, признавая свое поражение.  
– Может ты, тоже сделаешь вид, что влюблен в меня и обнимешь в ответ? – предложил Крис, – а то как-то не похожи мы на парочку.  
– Может тебя еще, и поцеловать? – надулся Себастиан.  
– А что, отличная мысль! – усмехнулся Крис и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, глубоко поцеловал. Он не прочь был позлить Себастиана, поэтому еще и скользнул одной рукой ему на задницу, крепче прижимая к себе.  
Но было еще кое-что… Крису понравился их первый поцелуй и чего уж скрывать хотя бы от себя – хотелось повторить. Очень хотелось. Он просто уже успел и забыть, каково это – быть с кем-то вот так, пускай даже и претворяясь.  
Себастиан первый разорвал поцелуй и тихо хрипло произнес:  
– Убери руку, или ночью я тебя кастрирую.  
Крис тут же отодвинулся от него, но не слишком далеко, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у наблюдающих за ними родных.  
– Хорошо, все, видишь, убрал, – примирительно улыбнулся он.  
– Молодец, – фыркнул Себастиан, но потом усмехнулся, кинув взгляд на окно кухни, запахнул рубашку посильнее, – послушный жених, – он погладил Криса по щеке, отвесив напоследок незаметную, но чувствительную пощечину и пошел в дом, одеваться.  
Энни и Лиза довольно переглянулись и отошли от окна. Крис только вздохнул, провожая Себастиана взглядом. Уикенд будет долгим. Просто адски долгим.  
Но тут он нахмурился, неожиданно поняв, что на Себастиане была его рубашка. Внутри всколыхнулось странное чувство, потому что это выглядело… мило? К тому же Себастиан так забавно в нее кутался, пытаясь не дать полам разъехаться и открыть его весьма интересную пижаму.  
Крис фыркнул от смеха. А может и не долгим, подумал он и решил прогуляться по известной только ему тропинке в лесу, лелея мысль о том, что при случае не упустит возможности подколоть на эту тему Себастиана. Или не подколоть, потому как чувство внутри почему-то было совершенно иное и теплое.  
Вот только погулять сегодня Крису было не суждено – повернув за дом, он увидел отца, играющего в мини-гольф.

Себастиан закутывался в рубашку так сильно, словно поджидал, что кто-то сейчас выскочит из-за угла и насильно распахнет ее полы в стороны. Ему было не по себе от того, что на него за время безумия с собакой могли пялиться все, кому не лень. Он к такому не привык. И вообще! Чертов Фрэнк, чертова псина и орел! Все утро выходного насмарку…  
Себастиан жутко не выспался, был зол из-за того, что потерял телефон и из-за того, что нужно куда-то ехать. И из-за выходок Криса. Да, из-за выходок Криса он был раздражен, пожалуй, больше всего.  
С чего тот решил, что может вот так просто целовать Себастиана? Они об этом не договаривались. И вообще, если бы поцелуй продлился немного дольше, случилось бы небольшая неприятность, потому что секса у Себастиана уже не было два года. А предстать помимо своей пижамы перед родными Криса еще и со стояком… хуже не придумаешь.  
Обдумывая сегодняшнее утро, Себастиан раздражался все сильнее и не заметил, как из-за угла вышла Лиза. Он чудом успел остановиться и не врезаться в нее.  
– Извините, – неловко улыбнулся он, стараясь не выглядеть… как там Крис его дразнил за глаза? Вампиром? Упырем? Мудаком?  
– Ничего страшного, – кивнула Лиза и протянула ему кружку с еще горячим кофе, – Крис сказал тебе?  
– Да, я буду готов через десять минут, – согревая руки – он, оказывается, успел замерзнуть с тех пор, как Крис выпустил его из объятий – о кружку и расслабляясь от аромата свежесваренного кофе, ответил Себастиан.  
– Отлично, мы будем ждать тебя внизу, – Лиза на мгновение сжала его плечо и пошла к лестнице, но вдруг обернулась: – ты мило смотришься в рубашке Криса.  
Себастиан понял, что улыбка словно приклеилась к его губам. Он чудом не переспросил «Что?» видимо из-за шока. Рубашка Криса? На нем?  
Не меняя позы и практически не шевелясь, словно на нем сидело какое-то мерзкое насекомое, Себастиан опустил взгляд на рубашку. И когда увидел крупную клетку рубашки Криса, мученически застонал. Он почему-то уже предвидел то, что Крис будет стебаться по этому поводу. Чего он не знал, так это того, что Крис испытывал по этому поводу совершенно иные чувства.  
Решив не думать об этом, Себастиан поспешил в их спальню переодеваться, потому что внизу его уже ждали Энни и Лиза.

– Привет, – Крис не спеша приблизился к отцу, который тихо ругался, видимо потому, что промахнулся по мячу для гольфа.  
– Твоя мама где-то выискала, – кивнул Боб на белый шарик, – эко-мячики, растворяются в воде. Где она только находит эти диковины, – кажется, он разговаривал скорее сам с собой, чем с Крисом.  
Последовал еще один удар по мячу, Боб проследил за ним, а когда промахнулся и не попал в лунку, ударил снова и только после этого сказал:  
– Ты во время, нам не помешало бы поговорить.  
– О, и о чем же? – наигранно удивился Крис, хотя на самом деле знал, о чем. Вернее, у них была куча тем, о которых им стоило бы поговорить, только вот у него желания не было. Все их разговоры неизменно приводили к ссорам.  
– Лиз сказала, – Боб отправил очередной мячик в полет, – что недовольна мной. Похоже, вчера я был не слишком вежлив и гостеприимен, – он сошел с мини-поля и оперся о клюшку, – Просто меня шокировала новость, что вы готовитесь к свадьбе. Тем более мы не знали, что вы встречаетесь.  
Крис молча кивал. Знал он, почему на самом деле был шокирован отец. Не ожидал, что и второй сын окажется геем. Геем, который не захотел пойти по его стопам. Как жаль, папа, что разочаровал тебя. Снова.  
– В общем, – после недолгой паузы, Боб протянул Крису руку, – я бы хотел попросить прощения.  
Вот теперь Крис удивился по-настоящему и протянул руку, крепко пожимая ладонь отца. Чтобы тот извинялся сам, первый… это было странным, очень странным.  
– Принято, – ответил Крис, и направился к лесу, ему нужно было о многом подумать. Теперь уж точно о многом, но Боб, поставив на подставку очередной мячик, снова заговорил:  
– Еще один момент, Крис.  
Крис решил, что погулять ему сегодня точно не удастся. Поэтому вытащил из сумки, стоящей неподалеку клюшку для себя, оценил ее, как учили в детстве и подошел к полю.  
– Я тебя слушаю, – кивнул он отцу.  
– Знаешь, я подумываю о том, чтобы уйти на пенсию, но с этим не все ясно, – начал Боб.  
Вот оно что, вот для чего нужны были извинения.  
– Я многое сделал в жизни, – вздохнул Боб, – мы с мамой практически вдвоем создали империю, но это…  
– Ее некому оставить, – перебил его Крис совершенно невежливо, – мы ведь это уже обсуждали.  
– Да, обсуждали, – раздраженно сказал Боб, – и не один раз. И знаешь что? У всех нас есть обязанности. Я не стал противиться, когда ты решил поразвлечься в Нью-Йорке, но нужно, в конце концов, уже заняться делом.  
– Ну, понеслось, – устало хмыкнул Крис, – Когда ты примешь мое занятие всерьез?  
– Наверное, когда ты повзрослеешь, – сразу же ответил Боб.  
– Мне жаль, – с сочувствием сказал Крис, – мне жаль тебя, отец. Жаль потому, что ты не можешь оставить компаний Скотту – его, видимо, ты считаешь еще глупее меня. Да и он ведь гей! Как гей может управлять империей Эвансов? Но вот в чем проблема, отец, хочешь ты этого или нет, но я – тоже, как выяснилось, гей. И с годами это не пройдет, я не стану другим, это у меня в крови. Так что, – Крис иронично хмыкнул, – я не смогу жениться на той, которую ты одобришь. Извини, что и в этом разочаровал тебя, – Крис чувствовал, что не сможет остановиться, пока не выскажет все накопившиеся обиды, – И тебе кажется дикой моя жизнь в Нью-Йорке? То, что я сижу в офисе и читаю романы? Но знай, что там я счастлив, понимаешь? И я не отступлюсь от своей мечты стать редактором. Смирись, отец. Так что, если здесь кому-то и нужно повзрослеть, то явно не мне.  
– Если это твое решение, сын…– Боб помолчал, – то мне нечего сказать.  
– О, – иронично хмыкнул Крис, – это впервые.  
Он кинул клюшку к сумке:  
– И знаешь что? Извинения не приняты, – коротко и натянуто улыбнулся Крис, – развлекайся.  
И направился быстрым шагом к тропинке, ведущей в лес. Позади послышался удар по мячу и Крис прибавил шагу. Сейчас ему было еще хуже, чем в тот день, когда он уехал в Нью-Йорк.

Чтобы попасть в центр, снова пришлось плыть на катере. За это время Себастиан сровнялся с цветом своей белоснежной рубашки и наотрез отказался отпускать поручни, в которые крепко вцепился. Он почему-то отчаянно думал о том, что катастрофически рядом не хватало Криса, его заботы, хоть и грубой. Сейчас-то Себастиану никто не дал спасательного жилета…  
Над головой противно кричали чайки. Единственное, что утешало Себастиана – пахло свежестью и холодные брызги, попадавшие на лицо, не давали совсем погрязнуть в пессимистичных мыслях. Вот только ближе к городку свежесть сменилась запахом тухлой рыбы, и Себастиан почувствовал еще большее раздражение, чем накрыло его утром, когда он только узнал о поездке. Но сейчас жаловаться было некому так же, как и изводить – Крис остался дома, а компанию Себастиану составляли Энни, Лиза и Хейли. Но вроде как должны были присоединиться и сестры Криса. Шанна уехала в город еще раньше них.  
– Ты в порядке? – шепотом спросила Хейли, когда Лиза уже причалила к пирсу и выбралась, чтобы привязать катер.  
Себастиан нашел в себе силы только кивнуть и медленно подняться. Хейли тут же схватила его под руку, кажется, все, прекрасно поняв и без слов, и помогла вылезти из катера. Себастиан смог почувствовать себя нормально лишь тогда, когда ощутил под ногами твердое и не шаткое.  
– Так…– он прокашлялся, – и что меня ждет?  
Лиза и Энни хитро переглянулись и загадочно улыбнулись.  
– Пойдем, тебе понравится, – пообещала Энни, – Карли и Шанна нас уже ждут.  
– О, – понимающе кивнул Себастиан, смутно припоминая имя. А потом позволил увести себя куда-то.  
«Куда-то» оказалось небольшим уютным баром, в котором было много женщин, раздавался веселый смех, где-то играла приятная музыка, и выпивки буквально лилась рекой – от бара то и дело уходили официанты с загруженными подносами. Только Себастиану от вида множества бутылок с алкоголем стало противно.  
Стоило их небольшой компании зайти в бар, как из-за столика, стоящего у небольшой круглой сцены поднялись две девушки, в одной из которых Себастиан узнал Шанну и замахали им.  
– А…– начал было Себастиан, пытаясь задать стоящей рядом с ним Хейли вопрос, но та мягко улыбнулась:  
– Ага, это его старшая сестра.  
– Так и думал, – кивнул Себастиан, потому что девушка чем-то неуловимо напоминали Криса. То ли тем, что ее было одновременно много и мало, то ли смехом и улыбкой, то ли… Себастиан не знал, но чувствовал в ней что-то знакомое, хоть и смутно.  
Когда он подошел к столику, первый вскочила Шанна и порывисто обняла его:  
– Я уже подумала, что тебя не вытащат сегодня из дома.  
Себастиан, не ожидавший такого приема, машинально обнял ее:  
– Крис бывает убедительным, – с улыбкой ответил он.  
Следом встала вторая девушка – Карли – заметно старше Шанны и протянула ему руку:  
– Карли, рада познакомиться.  
Себастиан пожал руку, продолжая улыбаться.  
– Жаль, Скотт к нам не присоединиться, – с сожалением сказала Шанна, когда они все расселись за столиком, – ты бы ему понравился.  
– Эм…– смутился вдруг Себастиан, не зная, что на такое ответить, – а почему он не сможет?  
– В командировке, где-то в Европе, – пояснила Карли, подзывая официанта, – я сама не так давно прилетела, выбралась, как только смогла, и Бабуля назначила встречу здесь.  
– Потому что мы приготовили нашему мальчику свадебный сюрприз! – снова загадочно заулыбалась Энни.  
– О да, – протянула Лиза, потягивая пиво прямо из бутылки – видимо, Карли поделилась, потому что еще никому принести выпивку не успели, – Это местная достопримечательность, будь готов.  
– О, я польщен, – фыркнул Себастиан, заметив, как в зале становится темно, – и заинтригован.  
– Еще бы, – шепотом произнесла Бабуля, – и вообще, счастье, что он согласился станцевать для тебя.  
– Станцевать? – нахмурился Себастиан и в этот момент зажегся свет на сцене, выхватывая из темноты одиноко стоящий там стул. Заиграла заводная музыка и в зале тут же заулюлюкали, засвистели и захлопали.  
– Ох, Себастиан, ты будешь в восторге! – пытаясь перекричать музыку, заверила его Энни. Себастиан лишь натянуто улыбнулся и покивал для вида, уже боясь даже просто представить, что его ждет. Интуиция подсказывала, что после сегодняшнего дня он еще больше возненавидит сюрпризы.  
В этот момент прожектор заскользил по залу, приласкал полки в баре, прошелся по сцене и замер где-то в паре метров левее стула, где с потолка свисала веревка, перевязанная узелками. Себастиан не сразу обратил внимание, что свет прожектора направлен на какую-то шторку. Он мысленно обреченно вздохнул – и попытался украдкой посмотреть на часы, но в зале было достаточно темно, чтобы рассмотреть что-то. Лучше бы он остался в своей комнате и поработал. Или бы поучил информацию о Крисе, ведь собеседование так скоро, а Себастиан ничего толком о нем и не знает.  
Задумавшись, Себастиан даже не заметил, как музыка, похоже, достигла кульминации и шторка откинулась, явив миру того официанта, в которого он случайно плюнул суши. И только взорвавшийся криками и улюлюканьем зал выдернул Себастиана из мыслей и заставил посмотреть на сцену. Ну, почти. И до Себастиана наконец-то дошло, что его ожидало. Стриптиз. О, черт…  
Официант спустился по веревке, совсем не так изящно, как должен был бы по идее сделать это стриптизер, спрыгнул на сцену и развернулся к залу лицом. Себастиан окинул его быстрым взглядом и решил, что тому с такой-то фигурой и особенно большим, словно беременный, животом не стриптиз танцевать надо, а…  
– Гарри единственный исполнитель экзотических танцев у нас в городке, – сказала Хейли, кивая головой в такт музыке.  
Себастиану так и хотелось закричать – так давайте занесем этот редкий вид танцора в красную книгу и добьем его, чтобы не мучился в одиночестве… А утро так хорошо начиналось. Почти.  
– Нам повезло, что он есть! – радостно выпалила Бабуля.  
Себастиан посмотрел на нее огромными глазами и чудом не спросил – и это, по-вашему, везенье?! Гарри тем временем танцевал, точнее, на взгляд Себастиана, пытался это делать, но залу нравилось, женщины буквально с ума сходили от его неуклюжих и неловких движений. Хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы после этого кошмары не снились, но Себастиан посчитал это невежливым и пытался изучать стол, изредка посматривая на сцену и ожидая окончание этого ужаса.  
Но Гарри, похоже, разошелся не на шутку и под очередной виток музыки эффектно сорвал с себя жилетку. Какая-то девушка тут же пробралась к сцене, запихнула ему за пояс брюк пару банкнот и чуть не упала в обморок, когда Гарри провел по ее щеке ладонью. Себастиан смотрел на это все с таким непередаваемым лицом, что заметь кто, возможно, захотел бы позвать врача. У него буквально челюсть отвисла от того, что здешние женщины так реагировали на «это».  
– Иди к нам, Гарри! – вдруг закричала Энни и достала пачку купюр, помахав ей в воздухе.  
Гарри тут же рванул к ним, не забывая по пути изображать танец.  
– Давай, дорогуша, – Энни медленно затолкала ему за пояс всю эту пачку, – Покажи ему, от чего он отказывается.  
Себастиан развеселился от этого зрелища, прослушав, что сказала Бабуля, и упустил момент, когда Лиза прикрепила ему на голову небольшую фату.  
– Что?...– начал было он, но Гарри подхватил его за руку и потянул на сцену, – Куда? – завозмущался Себастиан, – мне и здесь хорошо все видно! И вообще, у меня нет на это настроения, – попытался отказаться он, но Гарри что-то весело выкрикивал и продолжал тянуть его к сцене, после чего поставил возле стула и принялся скакать вокруг, словно абориген при каком-то ритуале.  
– О боже… – отчаянно пробормотал Себастиан себе под нос. Мало ему этого «чудесного» зрелища, так еще и вблизи на него «налюбуется».  
Из зала Себастиану выкрикивали «Молодец!», «Смелее!» и что-то еще в этом же духе. Он отстраненно думал о том, что здесь, похоже – ну, кроме отца Криса – нормально относились и к геям и к их бракам. Надо же, как ему несказанно «повезло».  
Гарри уже оказался позади стула, и невесомо проведя вдоль тела Себастиана руками, вдруг резко ухватил его за бедра и усадил на стул. Себастиана передернуло от этого прикосновения, и сразу же захотелось помыться. Желательно, железной щеткой.  
Чертов Эванс… Остался дома! Сейчас, наверное, спит в теплой постели и не испытывает на себе этого безумия. Глухое раздражение превратилось в острое. Но Себастиан не подал вида, что взбешен, не хотел расстраивать родных Криса. Они ведь были не виноваты в том, что у Себастиана с их сыном все фиктивно и его все эти свадебные хлопоты очень раздражают.  
Гарри тем временем обошел его и замер напротив, повернувшись к Себастиану спиной. И снова, под такой же взлет музыки, под который он и спустился на сцену, вдруг резко сорвал с себя штаны, оставшись в узких плавках. Это зрелище было настолько… травмирующим, что Себастиан невольно выставил перед собой руки, закрывая эту ужасную картину хотя бы чуть-чуть, и зажмурился, услышав крики Хейли:  
– Терпи, Себастиан, – весело вопила она, – терпи!  
Себастиан видел, как Лиза фотографировала его, и ему вдруг стало стыдно и неуютно. Захотелось сбежать подальше отсюда, но он не мог. Не мог по многим, причинам и самая мелкая из них сейчас завалилась перед ним на спину и поднимала бедра, имитируя небезызвестные движения. Себастиан на мгновение возвел глаза к небу, молчаливо спрашивая «За что?» и попытался снова выставить перед собой руки, чтобы закрыть туго обтянутый черными плавками пах. Кажется, теперь он точно не сможет спать. Никогда.  
Но Гарри не остановился и на этом – он быстро поднялся и с широкой улыбкой и воплем «Кому все это? Кому?» поставил одну ногу на краешек стула и принялся подскакивать, да так, что то место, которое Себастиан старался закрыть оказывалось прямо напротив его лица.  
– Тебеееее! – закричал Гарри и завис в таком положении на пару мгновений, заставив Себастиана отвернуться. За что ему все это, вот просто за что? Сон ему уже испортили, теперь еще и аппетит хотят? Отлично, он согласен даже поголодать, только бы поскорее закончилось это представление!  
Но конец для Себастиана, казалось, был ближе, чем конец этого чертова шоу. Потому как Гарри поцеловал его в руку, а затем повернулся к Себастиану спиной и принялся раскачиваться практически напротив самого его лица, поворачиваясь то пахом, то задницей. Себастиан вжался в спинку стула.  
– Шлепни его! – закричала Энни.  
– В смысле? – ошеломленно выглянул из-за тыла Гарри Себастиан.  
– Шлепни по заду, ну! – закричала снова Бабуля.  
– Его? По заду? – Себастиан издал истеричный смешок, представив это.  
Он и задниц-то мужских никогда не трогал, не то, чтобы шлепать. Да и при этой мысли его скручивало отвращением. Странно было то, что на поцелуи Криса такой реакции не было, наоборот – Себастиан со скрипом мог признаться себе в том, что хотел бы снова ощутить его губы на своих, но чтобы вот так просто шлепнуть по заднице омерзительного официанта? Ну уж нет, увольте. А вот Криса он наверняка мог бы, у него такая аппетитная… Стоп. О чем он вообще думает?!  
Себастиан тряхнул головой, прерывая неожиданные мысли и вспоминая, где находится. Гарри все так же извивался перед ним и уходить без шлепка, видимо, не собирался.  
– Шлепни его, Себастиан, – закричала ему Лиза и отсалютовала бутылкой с пивом, – давай!  
– Э-э-э…– Себастиан скривился, думая, как бы так попасть, чтобы совсем не скончаться от отвращения и не дай бог промахнуться. Он выждал момент, когда Гарри развернулся задницей и коротко шлепнул его куда-то ближе к пояснице, чем к ягодице. Зал взорвался воплями, а Гарри тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке и погрозил ему пальцем.  
– Теперь-то мне можно уже уйти? – взмолился Себастиан и встал со стула. Гарри приклеился следом, видимо, изображая, что пытается натянуть его, но Себастиану было плевать, он направился к черному выходу. Ему срочно нужно было проветриться.  
По пути ему всучили – какая ирония – коктейль в кокосе, на который у него была аллергия. Мелькнула мысль, что Крис бы этого точно не допустил. Да и вообще, всего этого дурацкого шоу, но выветрилась сразу же, как Себастиан оказался на маленьком заднем дворе бара, который был практически над водой, и можно было спокойно полюбоваться видом на озеро.  
Себастиан отставил на ограждение кокос, стянул с головы фату, нервно усмехнувшись, и вдохнул полной грудью, стараясь успокоиться. Да уж, хороший же сюрприз ему строили. Но Криса и, правда, очень не хватало. Когда только успел так к нему привыкнуть?  
Дверь, тихо скрипнув, снова открылась:  
– Вот ты куда сбежал! – улыбнулась Хейли, сделав глоток пива, – Как настроение?  
– Ничего, нормально. Вот, решил позагорать, – Себастиан однобоко усмехнулся.  
– Да, Эвансы иногда немного утомляют, – вдруг весело заявила она.  
– Да, есть такое, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– Не сравнить с Нью-Йорком, – без перехода сказала Хейли.  
– Не сравнить, – согласился Себастиан, – не сравнить… Ты там была? – он посмотрел на Хейли, которая перестала улыбаться и вела себя достаточно странно и напряженно.  
– Не-е-ет, – протянула Хейли, снова отпив пива, – о Нью-Йорке мечтал Крис, не я.  
– У вас было настолько серьезно? – не ожидая сам от себя, спросил Себастиан. Ему почему-то стало интересно это узнать.  
– Ну, мы гуляли в школе и колледже. Но это знаешь, так, по молодости и глупости. Не серьезно, – хмыкнула Хейли.  
– Ты была у него первой? – с долей удивления спросил Себастиан.  
Хейли только кивнула, потягивая пиво. О, вот как…  
– И почему же вы расстались? Обычно ведь говорят про…– начал Себастиан, но Хейли прервала его:  
– Знаю я, что говорят, но…– она замялась, после чего вздохнула и продолжила, – перед выпускным балом он сделал… предложение и сказал, что хочет сбежать в Нью-Йорк, со мной. И…  
– Ты отказалась, – догадался Себастиан, – м-м-м…  
– Да, я отказалась, – хмыкнула Хейли, с гордостью, что ли, Себастиан не смог разобрать. Только вот он думал о том, что здесь не чем гордиться. Неудачная первая любовь ранит куда сильнее, чем все последующие. Знал на собственном опыте, – Я вообще отсюда никуда не уезжала, здесь… дом, – как само собой разумеющееся выдала Хейли, потом помолчала и посмотрела на Себастиана, – и все же, ты счастливчик.  
– М-м-м, – отозвался Себастиан, рассматривая, как в небе кружат с противным криком чайки.  
– Он лучше всех, – ответила Хейли, – хотя, ты это и так уже знаешь, – и весело рассмеялась.  
– Да, – кивнул Себастиан, думая о том, а счастлив ли Крис или он сам, и будут ли от всей этой авантюры, – с ним… с ним мне повезло, да.  
Но так и хотелось спросить Хейли о том, если Крис лучше всех, то почему она так просто отказалась от него? Почему променяла любимого, лучшего из всех, человека на привычный уют дома. А любила ли она его вообще, раз смогла сделать такой выбор и не в пользу Криса?  
Вопросов было много, но Себастиан не решился их задать. Не хотелось портить и без того убитое настроение этим непростым разговором.  
– Ну, – Хейли сделала жест, что хочет чокнуться и Себастиану пришлось поднять кокос, – за вас, ребята. Счастья вам.  
– Спасибо, – натянуто улыбнулся Себастиан и поставил коктейль на место, с трудом удержавшись от желания, скинуть его в воду.  
Дверь снова открылась, выпустив женщин явно навеселе, и Хейли обернулась, чтобы посмотреть в зал и тут же воскликнула:  
– О, похоже, Гарри заканчивает! Пойду к ним!  
Себастиан обернулся и увидел на сцене, рядом с Гарри Энни, та еще и танцевала. И не сказать, что ей вот-вот исполнится девяносто.  
– Выпьем, Энни! – закричала Хейли, вернувшись в зал, дверь закрылась, и Себастиан не видел, что было дальше. Тем лучше, будет время привести спутанные мысли и чувства в порядок.  
Себастиан сел в плетеное кресло, расположенное возле такого же столика и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Хотелось в кровать, если не поспать, то хотя бы просто полежать. Он очень надеялся, что представление скоро закончится, и они сразу же поедут домой.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда они причалили к пирсу у дома Эвансов – это Крис, который что было сил, рубил огромное дерево. Присмотревшись, Себастиан заметил очертания лодки. Когда это увидела Лиза, она тут же растеряла весь свой веселый вид, Энни покачала головой, а Карли и Шанна одинаково вздохнули.  
– Крис? – позвала Лиза, но тот не отозвался, – Крис! Сынок! Все в порядке? – продолжала она, быстрым шагом приближаясь к Крису, но тот не слышал или просто игнорировал ее.  
– Что он делает? – остановившись, спросил Себастиан, сняв солнцезащитные очки.  
– Плохой симптом, – настороженно предупредила Энни, – сейчас его лучше не трогать. Идем, детка, – позвала она и направилась к дому. Карли пошла следом, вот только Шанна осталась рядом с недоумевающим Себастианом:  
– Это признак того, что Крис поговорил с отцом и итог оказался как всегда один – они поссорились. Правда, как бы ты его не любил, лучше не лезь к Крису сейчас. Он очень зол и расстроен, – поделилась она, – дорубит лодку и успокоится, тогда и поговоришь с ним, если так хочешь.  
– Спасибо, Шанна, – искренне поблагодарил ее Себастиан.  
– Тогда пошли в дом, я хочу поскорее в душ и поспать, а то утром пришлось вставать слишком рано, чтобы встретить Карли, – улыбнулась она.  
– Полностью разделяю твои желания, – хмыкнул Себастиан, но на душе из-за Криса стало почему-то неприятно.

Себастиан зашел в дом в тот момент, когда в гостиную, где расположился в кресле, с Джеем на коленях, Боб влетела Лиза. Схватила пульт и, нажав на кнопку, выключила телевизор.  
– Лиз, ты что делаешь? – недоуменно спросил Боб, когда звуки какого-то спортивного матча стихли.  
– Это я что делаю? – спокойно произнесла Лиза, но по голосу чувствовалась, что она едва сдерживается, – Это ты что делаешь? Почему Крис снова что есть мочи рубит каноэ, а?  
Себастиан застыл на кухне, прямо возле лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Ему было неловко, что он стал невольным свидетелем семейной ссоры, но уйти почему-то не мог, стоял там, слушал разговор и нервно теребил атласную тесемку, которая украшала верх фаты.  
– Может снова задумал сбежать, а что? – невозмутимо ответил Боб.  
Себастиану стало совсем неуютно и, заглянув в гостиную, он сказал:  
– День был долгим, очень долгим, прошу меня извинить, но я устал. Поднимусь наверх и смою с себя благовония Гарри.  
– Конечно, – коротко улыбнувшись, кивнула Лиза.  
– Сегодня был чудесный день, спасибо вам, – хоть стриптиз был и отвратительным, но день, если задуматься, и впрямь был классным. Чего стоило знакомство с еще одной сестрой Криса, а Шанна, кажется, и вовсе стала благоволить Себастиану.  
Лиза снова кивнула, и Себастиан пошел к лестнице.  
Но стоило ему скрыться из вида, как Лиза снова заговорила, но уже совершенно другим тоном:  
– Что ты устроил?  
– Да ничего я не устраивал, – отпирался Боб, – даже не знаю, в чем дело. Мы просто с ним поговорили про его будущее.  
Хороший, видимо, вышел разговор, подумал Себастиан, раз Крис с таким упоением выплескивает злость на деревяшке.  
– Просто чудесно! – воскликнула Лиза, – просто чудесная идея, шикарная, я бы даже сказала! Теперь он больше не вернется домой! Он мой сын, а я вижу мальчика всего раз в три года, Боб, в три года! Все из-за тебя!  
Себастиан сделал шаг на первую ступеньку лестницы, но не смог уйти. Если Крис сам ничего не рассказывал про отношения с отцом, то придется выяснять все это нелегальными способами.  
– С меня хватит! – продолжала Лиза, – ты примешь его брак с Себастианом и точка! Ты меня понял?  
Тут к Себастиану подбежал Дежй и начал на него тявкать. Себастиан хотел услышать больше разговора, к тому же, в нем упомянули и его, но пес не унимался. Он даже пытался топнуть на Джея, но тот не испугался и залаял еще громче. Побоявшись быть обнаруженным, Себастиану пришлось спешно подняться наверх. Он не заметил, как пес перестал тявкать и рванул следом за ним.  
Оказавшись в своей спальне, Себастиан без сил рухнул на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Оказывается, не все было гладко в семье Криса. Да, они его любили, что было сил, уважали. Все, кроме отца.  
И припоминая все три года, что Крис проработал помощником Себастиана, как-то не всплывало в памяти разговоров об отпуске. Выходило, что Крис сам его не просил, стараясь как можно быстрее добиться исполнения своей мечты. И это было не просто «хочу», это было еще и для того, чтобы доказать отцу. Как все, оказывается, на самом деле.  
Вздохнув, Себастиан поднялся и пошел в душ. От прикосновения к заднице Гарри до сих пор противно тянуло внутри. Он никогда не забудет этот кошмар. Была надежда на то, что душ хотя бы немного поможет смыть это мерзкое ощущение.  
Настроив воду нужной температуры, Себастиан быстро разделся и встал под тугие струи, чувствуя, как постепенно из мышц начинает уходить напряжение, как расслабляется все тело…  
Себастиан оперся руками о стенку кабины и опустил голову, подставляя затылок и шею под струи. Перед глазами почему-то всплыли картинки, в которых Крис махал топором, вырубая каноэ. Как напрягались его спина и мышцы на руках при каждом движении. А ведь он был и правда привлекательным, даже очень… Пришлось в очередной раз тряхнуть головой, иначе мысли начали заводить куда-то не туда.  
Из-за шума воды, Себастиан не услышал, как в спальне хлопнула дверь.

Крис, в наушниках которого на полную громкость играл тяжелый металл – эта музыка всегда позволяла ему расслабиться – не торопясь зашел в спальню, взял полотенце и вышел на балкон переодеваться. Раньше он всегда любил ходить, а особенно спать полностью обнаженным. Пока Себастиан был в городе, можно было позволить себе эту старую и такую приятную маленькую привычку.

Только выключив воду и выбравшись из душевой кабины, Себастиан обнаружил, что в ванной не было не единого полотенца.  
– Черт! Да что же мне сегодня так везет-то, – пробурчал он себе под нос, – даже вытереться нечем.  
Тут в комнате послышался какой-то шорох.  
– Эй! – позвал Себастиан в надежде, что ему смогут подать полотенце, но в ответ никто не отозвался. Тихо рыкнув от досады, Себастиан открыл и осторожно выглянул в комнату – наткнуться голым на Криса ну просто очень не хотелось.  
Выглянув, Себастиан осмотрелся и не обнаружил никого, значит, шорохи просто ему показались. Зато он заметил, что у шкафа открылась дверца и на полке лежит стопка свежих полотенец.  
– Какая удача, – довольно фыркнул Себастиан и шагнул к шкафу, но тут в комнату с громким лаем ворвался Джей, – о, черт, – проворчал снова Себастиан, пятясь назад, в ванную, – только тебя здесь и не хватало.  
Джей загнал его назад и встал в дверях, бегая туда-сюда, прыгая на косяки и не пропуская Себастиана в спальню. Все это сопровождалось громким и противным лаем. Да, вот ведь попал, устало подумал Себастиан, прикрывшись рукой. Только бы никто не решил заглянуть к ним в комнату, иначе этого беднягу ждет шикарное зрелище – мокрый и полностью голый Себастиан, который испугался собаку и не может добраться до полотенец. Как раз, история в самый раз будет, для рассказа на семейных вечерах.  
– Дай пройти! – попытался выйти Себастиан, но Джей снова кинулся на него, – да чтоб тебя, а. Ну ладно-ладно! – взмолился Себастиан, – прости, что хотел скормить тебя орлам! Прости! А теперь дай пройти! Ну, пожалуйста?  
Он уже начинал замерзать, кожа покрывалась мурашками, и хотелось скорее завернуться в сухое полотенце, но противная мелкая собака оказалась упрямая или настолько глупая, что ничего не понимала.  
Себастиан сел на край ванны и стал думать, как отвлечь вредную псину и добраться до полотенец.

Крис повесил полотенце на ограждение балкона, взял плеер в зубы, чтобы не выключать музыку и принялся раздеваться. На улице было тепло и солнечно, легкий ветерок приятно ласкал разгоряченную кожу. Кайф. Чистый кайф, такого все-таки в городе не испытаешь, появись на балконе обнаженным, там еще и полицию соседи вызовут за нарушение общественного порядка – не то, что здесь, на много миль вокруг никого.

Себастиан бегло изучал содержимое ванной комнаты и тут его взгляд наткнулся на фен. О! Точно! Он быстро подскочил к нему и включил на полную мощность, направив поток воздуха на Джея. Тот сразу же замолчал, прижал уши и начал пятиться назад.  
– О, да ты тащишься, детка, – заулыбался Себастиан, – Кайф, не правда ли?  
Но Джей внезапно остановился, прижался к полу и задрал мордочку, подставляя шею.  
– Черт, да тебе и правда это нравится, – разочарованно понял Себастиан, выключив и отложив фен, – но ничего, я что-нибудь придумаю! – и снова принялся осматриваться.  
В этот момент на глаза попался коврик, Себастиан подтолкнул его к собаке ногой:  
– Давай же Джей, иди ко мне, мальчик.  
Собака, услышав свое имя, вскочила на ноги, снова залаяла и начала приближаться к Себастиану. Ему этого только и нужно было. Подождав, когда Джей встанет на коврик, Себастиан быстро схватил его и развернув, закинул по полу подальше в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь. Но видимо дернулся слишком сильно, потому что по инерции попятился назад, а когда развернулся – врезался в появившегося буквально из ниоткуда Криса.  
Себастиан впечатался в него так, словно пытался сплавиться с Крисом в одно целое, ощущая своей кожей его, чувствуя мышцы, а в последний момент понял, что поскальзывается и падает прямо на него.  
Крис рухнул на спину, похоже, от шока, не находя слов, Себастиан приземлился на него сверху и только когда уткнулся носом ему в шею, а своим членом почувствовал его – понял, что произошло.  
– О господи!  
– Боже!  
Закричали они одновременно, пытаясь подняться, и отлипнуть друг от друга, но попытка Себастиана встать на колени увенчалась провалом, и он снова упал, только теперь уже уткнулся носом Крису в грудь… прямо в татуировку?!  
– Да слезь же ты с меня, – взмолился Крис, – и почему ты мокрый?  
– Я пытаюсь! – возмутился Себастиан, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, какой Крис горячий и… приятный на ощупь. О боже…– Лучше бы помог!  
– Как?! – закричал Крис, после чего неловко спихнул Себастиана с себя и поднялся на колени, – я не понимаю, почему ты мокрый!  
– А почему ты голый? – в тон ему возразил Себастиан, тоже вскочив на ноги и пытаясь найти, чем прикрыться. Ситуация была… да, как раз в их стиле, ничего не скажешь – полностью абсурдной.  
Крис неловко сорвал с себя наушники, пытаясь в полусидящем состоянии намотать на бедра полотенце, а Себастиан ну вот нисколько не наблюдал за ним и не смотрел Крису прямо… да, не смотрел, так Себастиан себя потом и будет утешать.  
– Откуда ты вообще взялся? – снова спросил Себастиан, наконец, найдя, чем прикрыться и тоже судорожно заматывался в плед, сорванный с кровати.  
– Я был снаружи, – уже спокойнее сказал Крис, выпрямившись и придерживая полотенце на бедрах, – а ты откуда выпрыгнул?  
Себастиан хотел ответить, но завис, заметив, сколько у Криса было татуировок. Зрелище было… прямо-таки возбуждающее. И не только из-за татуировок…  
– Себастиан, – настойчиво позвал Крис, – откуда выпрыгнул ты, причем мокрый? И вообще, почему ты дома?  
Себастиан нахмурился. Это что, ревность в голосе Криса? С чего бы? Хорошо, что он не заметил минутной заминки и изучающего на себе взгляда Себастиана. Прокашлявшись, он заговорил:  
– Мы недавно вернулись из города. Я был в душе, полотенца закончились, а потом этот пес… Что? – когда Крис смерил его непонятным взглядом, спросил Себастиан.  
– Пес? – недоверчиво переспросил Крис.  
– Да, твой пес. Он гоняет меня. И вообще, почему ты меня не слышал, я ведь кричал из ванной! – недовольно поинтересовался Себастиан.  
– Потому что я был в наушниках. И чем ты достал Джея? – со смешком удивился Крис.  
– Не знаю! – выпалил Себастиан, – и вообще, топай, куда шел. Прими душ, от тебя воняет!  
– Ладно! – махнул рукой и сделал презрительную мордочку Крис, – пошел!  
– Вот и ладно! – прокричал ему вслед Себастиан, не желая оставлять за Крисом последнее слово.  
– Кстати, татушка классная, – открывая дверь в ванную, заметил Крис.  
– Что? – Себастиан машинально коснулся татуировки на левом боку, набитой в том месте, где располагалось последнее ребро.  
Но тут Крис открыл дверь и из ванной сразу же выскочил Джей. Крис недоуменно проследил за ним.  
– Видел? Он меня гоняет! – пожаловался Себастиан, – Убедился?  
– Ой! Это ведь страшный волкодав, который может откусить тебе яйца! – сделав страшные глаза, покачал головой Крис.  
– Вали в душ, – Себастиан нащупал под рукой подушку и запустил ей в Криса, – или иначе я тебе сам откушу яй…– и тут же осекся, поняв, что хотел только что сказать.  
– Чего-чего? – ухмыляюсь, переспросил Крис, увернувшись от подушки, – что ты мне там откусишь?  
– Эванс! – прорычал Себастиан.  
Крис широко усмехнулся и закрыл за собой дверь в ванную, в которую тут же врезалась еще одна подушка. Себастиан упал лицом в кровать и тихо обреченно застонал. Вот за какие грехи ему такое, а?

Пока Крис был в душе, Себастиан успел спокойно переодеться в пижаму и с тихим вздохом облегчения улечься в кровать. Оказывается, его дико вымотала вылазка в город и последующее «столкновение». Кстати, об этом…  
Кто-то пытался выведать о его татуировке, но тактично промолчал о своих, пяти, мать его, татуировках! Себастиан раздраженно выдохнул и покусал нижнюю губу, не давая себе вспоминать, что ему довелось не так давно увидеть, но получалось прямо-таки хреново. Перед глазами так и стояли идеальные мышцы, смуглая кожа, расписанная в некоторых местах причудливыми рисунками и, если Себастиан не ошибался, родинки. Черт… Почему он раньше не понял, что скрывается у Криса под строгими костюмами?  
Себастиан со стоном перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в подушку. Еще немного и он сойдет с ума, определенно. Не думать о Крисе, нужно просто не думать о нем. Иначе позора не миновать, а если учесть каким острым на язычок оказался тихий на работе Эванс, то сразу можно было собственноручно закапываться живьем. Ведь Крис ему спуску не даст, если выйдет из душа и увидит у Себастиана стояк и свяжет это со случившимся.  
Так, у кого-то заклинило мозги из-за того, что просто давно не было секса. Очень давно. Твою же мать.  
Но еще глубже увязнуть в пессимистичных мыслях Себастиану не дал щелчок замка. Он поначалу замер, поняв, что в душе стихла вода и это возвращается в спальню Крис. Но потом заставил себя расслабиться. Не будет Себастиан показывать свои слабости, определенно не будет. Даже при условии, что, кажется, одной из них становится Эванс.  
– Я уже начинаю подозревать, что ты теперь специально носишь эти пижамы, хотя спокойно мог взять что-то у меня, как ту рубашку, – послышался вкрадчивый голос, наполненный сарказмом.  
Себастиан закатил глаза, натянул одеяло до пояса, чтобы «не смущать Криса», после чего извернулся и кинул в него подушкой, сразу же отвернувшись, чтобы не начать рассматривать татуировки.  
– Ну и зря, – хмыкнул Крис, зашвырнув подушку назад и попав прямо по голове тихо закипающему Себастиану, – ты смотрелся в ней очень мило… так по-домашнему.  
– Эванс, лучше замолчи, – тихо и угрожающе проговорил Себастиан.  
Но это было сказано всего лишь для вида. Его неожиданно задели эти слова. Внутри что-то противно сжалось и теперь ворочалось, мешая нормально дышать, а где-то на краю сознания билась мысль о том, что все это у Себастиана могло быть по-настоящему. Могло, но не стало, потому что когда-то давно он поклялся себе, что теперь работа на первом месте, что не будет больше предательств и измен в совместной спальне. Хватило с него прошлого раза.  
– А то что? – даже в голосе Криса слышалась ухмылка, Себастиан мог представить, какой ширины и яркости она была на самом деле. Но у Себастиана как-то резко изменилось настроение – чертовы воспоминания, всплывшие не к месту.  
– Я, конечно, рад, что у тебя все в порядке с настроением, но для веселья нужны двое, а я – пас, – Себастиан говорил одно, а думал почему-то совершенно о другом, для чего тоже в идеале подходили двое. Как же давно он общался только с рукой.  
– Не знал, что ты такой обидчивый, – уже совершенно другим голосом сказал Крис.  
– Я не обиделся, все нормально, просто устал и хочу отдохнуть, – невнятно пробормотал Себастиан, снова уткнувшись в подушку.  
– Ага, и то верно, тебе же как и Энни, скоро девяносто стукнет, – хмыкнул Крис.  
– Отвали, – снова буркнул Себастиан. Если бы не очередная порция шуток про пижаму, он бы придумал какую-нибудь изощренную пытку или попросту побил Криса подушкой.  
– Спать еще слишком рано даже для такого трудного дня, – вздохнул Крис, видимо поняв, что у Себастиана и правда не было настроения, – предлагаю прогуляться.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/d9216c7d74d57e3cd0c62156b3096fdc.jpg)

– Не хочу, – Себастиан показательно натянул одеяло по самую шею.  
– Да ладно тебе, – Крис подергал одеяло, но Себастиан успел быстро перевернуться на спину и схватиться за край, – пойдем. Наш лес намного лучше, чем твой любимый Центральный парк.  
– Я не люблю Центральный парк, – ровным тоном заметил Себастиан.  
– Все его любят, – прищурился Крис, не отпустив одеяло, – хотя, ты же эмигрант.  
– Я не эмигрант! – резко подскочив на кровати, воскликнул Себастиан.  
– Тогда пошли, – улыбнулся Крис и, воспользовавшись тем, что Себастиан отвлекся, со всей силы дернул одеяло на себя, после чего ушел к шкафу, одеваться.  
– Ты просто чудо, – мрачно отозвался Себастиан, впрочем, не двигаясь с места.  
– Пошевеливайся! – прокричал Крис, а потом Себастиану точно в лицо прилетело скомканное мокрое полотенце, которое Крис повязывал на бедра после душа. Ну просто чудесно…

– Ну вот, а ты не хотел, – улыбнулся Крис, кинув быстрый взгляд на молчаливого и мрачного Себастиана.  
Они шли вдоль берега, в ногу и Крис действительно наслаждался природой: дышал полной грудью, щурился на заходящее солнце и улыбался, когда легкий ветерок трепал волосы. А Себастиан украдкой наблюдал за ним и чувствовал, как его все больше скручивает от напряжения, нелепых ситуаций – к примеру, то, что случилось в спальне сегодня. Дважды – и никак не мог тоже проникнуться, хотя очень хотел. Потому что по утрам, вместо пробежек в том же хваленом и знаменитом парке, Себастиан, пока было время, наматывал круги на беговой дорожке или велотренажере перед телевизором, по которому транслировалась лесная тропа, и представлял, как когда-нибудь действительно побегает на природе. Возможность представилась, только вот настроение было совсем никудышное.  
– Крис, я бы правда лучше остался в спальне, – остановившись практически возле самого края обрыва и засунув руки в карманы, тихо сказал Себастиан.  
– Да что с тобой такое? – удивился Крис, впрочем, ближе к Себастиану подходить не стал и остался у него за спиной, – я сначала подумал, что ты специально отпираешься, но теперь. Себастиан, что случилось?  
– Все отлично, – Себастиан обернулся и попутался улыбнуться.  
– Знаешь, когда ты разносил меня или еще какого-нибудь беднягу в своем кабинете, получалось куда лучше, – поджал губы Крис.  
– А как это связано? – не понял Себастиан.  
– А так, что мудаком притворяться у тебя получается куда лучше, чем врать, – ответил Крис, поймав его взгляд, и не давай отвести глаза, – Что случилось?  
– Да все в порядке! – раздраженно фыркнул Себастиан и забывшись сделал шаг назад. А когда понял, что под ногой пустота – было уже поздно и Себастиан начал заваливаться назад. Только упасть не вышло. Себастиан и моргнуть не успел, как его уже крепко обнимали, прижимая к себе.  
– Если это была попытка самоубийства, то ты куда больший идиот, чем я думал, – произнес Крис ему куда-то в висок.  
– Очень смешно, – спустя мгновение, когда сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, а в ушах – звенеть, ответил Себастиан. Если бы не Крис… ох, черт… Он невольно вцепился в Криса еще сильнее, но опомнился и вывернулся из объятий, – спасибо, я…  
– Если ты меня сейчас поблагодаришь, я собственноручно тебя толкну, – серьезно сказал Крис, схватив Себастиана на всякий случай за руку и оттаскивая подальше от обрыва, – лучше расскажи, что случилось.  
– Ладно, но ты первый, – согласился Себастиан.  
– Я? И что я должен рассказать? – искренне удивился Крис, уставившись на Себастиана, как на пришельца с двумя головами. Словно он сказал что-то такое… такое… странное, в общем.  
– Да ладно, мне тут надежный источник сообщил, что когда ты ссоришься с отцом, любишь вырезать, точнее, вырубать по дереву. И еще, мне случайно довелось услышать обрывок не очень приятного разговора, – пояснил Себастиан, – что за конфликт с отцом?  
– О, нет, Себ, – хмыкнул Крис, выставив перед собой руки, словно защищаясь, – мы точно не будем разговаривать об этом.  
Себастиан хотел было съязвить о том, как назвал его Крис, но почему-то передумал. Ему… понравилось. На удивление. Но это было сейчас неважным.  
– Тогда почему ты решил, что я должен тебе что-то рассказывать? – сложил руки на груди Себастиан.  
– Прекрасно! Не хочешь? И не надо! – неожиданно вспылил Крис и, развернувшись, пошел по тропинке, ведущей к дому, – хорошо погуляли, спасибо!  
Себастиану вдруг стало даже немного стыдно:  
– Крис! – позвал он, но Крис упрямо продолжал идти вперед, – черт! – тихо выругавшись себе под нос, Себастиан рванул следом, – Эванс! Подожди! Я же заблужусь тут один!  
– Ничего, к утру точно выберешься, если с оврага не свалишься, – фыркнул Крис.  
Себастиан догнал его и схватился за плечо, разворачивая к себе:  
– Ты в курсе, что ведешь себя как придурок? – тяжело дыша, выпалил он.  
– В точности, как и ты, – презрительно хмыкнул Крис, – пытаюсь соответствовать своему жениху, – и тут же резко изменился в лице, – о нет! Только не она.  
– Что? Кто там? – Себастиан с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не согнуться пополам и не упереться руками в колени, пока дыхание не придет в норму.  
– Хейли, – как-то неестественно ровно и тихо произнес Крис.  
– И она могла видеть, как мы ссоримся, – прикрыв глаза, вздохнул Себастиан.  
– Черт! – нахмурился Крис.  
Себастиан только отдышавшись, резко дернул Криса на себя и – никогда бы не подумал, что сделает это первым – неловко поцеловал его. Он почему-то в этот момент вспомнил ее рассказ, но добил Себастиана тихий и какой-то странный голос Криса. Захотелось показать Хейли, чего она лишилась, доказать, что и у Криса все может быть хорошо и свет клином на ней не сошелся, что ей не позволено играть с ним.  
Замешательство Криса, надо сказать, длилось недолго, он быстро понял, что к чему, притянул Себастиана в объятия и перехватил инициативу. И хоть это было представление для одного – очень важного для Криса – зрителя, поцелуй Себастиану показался куда более настоящим, чем был на празднике вчера и смыл все лишние мысли, оставив только одну – как же давно он был один. И дело было не в сексе, точнее – не только в нем.  
Со стороны все выглядело так, будто они поссорились из-за неосмотрительности Себастиана и его несостоявшегося падения с обрыва, а потом со всей страстью начали мириться.  
Даже когда шаги по гравию, которым была отсыпана тропинка – видимо специально, чтобы можно было гулять в любую погоду – послышались достаточно близко, а потом и вовсе затихли рядом, Крис не отпустил Себастиана, продолжая неспешно, но в тоже время глубоко и очень собственнически целовать. И Себастиан, даже на удивление себе – забылся и отдался поцелую по-настоящему.

Крис понял, что увлекся поцелуем, когда рядом деликатно покашляли, а Себастиан, едва ощутимо вздрогнув, попытался вывернуться из объятий. Только Крис, снова удивляя сам себя, даже сейчас не захотел отпускать Себастиана, но тот упрямо разорвал поцелуй, быстро уткнулся носом ему в щеку, прерывисто выдохнул, опалив горячим дыханием, и отстранился. Крису этот жест показался до ужасного милым и таким… нетипичным для Себастиана, но Крис решил поддразнить его этим позже, когда они останутся наедине. Не стоит посторонним видеть… Черт, Хейли, точно!  
Но Крис и после того, как вспомнил, что она рядом, не кинулся спрашивать, что Хейли здесь делала. Вместо этого, он переместил руку с плеч Себастиана на его пояс и притянул к себе, удержавшись порыву чмокнуть его в нос, потому что смущать того оказалось забавно. Или наблюдать, как его скулы покрывает неровный румянец, Крис потом определиться.  
– Извините, – произнесла Хейли с натянутой улыбкой, когда Крис и Себастиан наконец обратили на нее внимание, – Я хотела поговорить с тобой, Крис, а Лиз сказала, что вы решили прогуляться. Я не хотела вам мешать.  
Хейли лгала, Крис хорошо ее знал и видел это по глазам. Только вот причин, чтобы радоваться, что помешала им – не видел в упор.  
– О чем? – вскинул брови Крис.  
– Наедине, Крис, – улыбка Хейли стало еще натянутей, и грозила вот-вот треснуть.  
Неосознанно прижав Себастиана к себе еще крепче, Крис посмотрел на него, затем перевел взгляд на Хейли и нахмурился:  
– Все в порядке, Хейли, у меня нет от Себастиана секретов.  
– Крис, – настойчиво, скрываясь за все той же вежливо-натянутой улыбкой, попросила Хейли, – пожалуйста.  
Но Крис почему-то упрямо не хотел отпускать Себастиана. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять – почему. Себастиан все прекрасно видел и понимал. Крис не хотел выставлять себя перед Хейли жалким и уязвленным, показывая, какие у него с Себастианом прекрасные отношения. Кто из них еще был большим мудаком, вот в чем вопрос.  
Но Себастиан решил подыграть ему, поэтому повернул голову Криса к себе, взявшись за его подбородок двумя пальцами, поцеловал в уголок рта и улыбнулся:  
– Все нормально, я могу прогуляться, пока вы поговорите.  
– Только к обрыву близко не подходи, – совершенно серьезно и без капли наигранности предупредил Крис.  
У Себастиана на мгновение внутри что-то подпрыгнуло, но он решил не обращать на это внимания, потому что надеяться и даже думать было не о чем. Себастиан не был глупым и все прекрасно заметил еще на праздновании. Если их план провалиться, он даже пожелает Крису счастья с Хейли. Наверное. Если переступит через себя, то пожелает.  
Но все это было проглочено, спрятано за дерзкой ухмылкой:  
– Слушаюсь, мамочка! – хмыкнул Себастиан и направился туда, где недавно едва не попрощался с жизнью. Кажется, где-то там была горка гальки, будет чем занять себя, пока Крис наговориться с Хейли.  
Крис проводил неспешно удаляющегося Себастиана взглядом и нехотя повернулся к Хейли. Разговаривать с ней не очень хотелось, хотя он и правда поначалу был рад ее видеть. Поначалу, но не теперь, когда все снова вспомнилось.  
– Раньше ты не был таким, – странным тоном произнесла Хейли, уставившись на одинокую фигуру Себастиана, который что-то поднимал с земли.  
– Каким? – Крис проследил за ее взглядом и обернулся, тоже теперь рассматривая своего «жениха».  
– Не знаю… не могу подобрать правильного слова, – Хейли перевела взгляд на него, – Страстным? Пылким? Не знаю… Я видела, случайно, – поспешно добавила она, когда Крис снова приподнял брови, – как раз вышла из леса, когда у вас тут ссора случилась. Мы никогда так не мирились.  
– Да, я помню. Пережидали в тяжелом молчании, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь не сдастся и не заговорит первым, – кивнул Крис, вспоминая.  
А ведь и правда. Хоть у них с Себастианом все было и не по-настоящему, но сейчас, подумав о нелепой ссоре, Крис понял, что не нашел бы другого способа помириться с ним. Только так, кардинально, хоть они и притворялись. С Хейли все было по-другому. Может, потому, что по-настоящему? Или наоборот, сейчас все по-настоящему, а тогда было фальшью? Крис прикрыл глаза, понимая, что запутывает сам себя и думает об этом в совершенно неподходящий момент.  
– И почему мы до такого не додумались? – задумчиво произнесла Хейли.  
Крис хотел бы ответить то, что просилось сорваться с языка, но вместо этого он снова посмотрел на Себастиана, проверяя, все ли в порядке, а то с него станется снова свалиться с обрыва и спросил:  
– Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?  
– Я хотела извиниться, – у нее нервно дернулся уголок рта, но Хейли так и не улыбнулась, – Крис, я…  
– Только не надо, Хейли, – перебил ее Крис, даже не дослушав, – просто не надо, не подходящее время вскрывать старые раны. Уже прошло столько времени…  
– Всего три года! – не дала ему закончить Хейли, но Крис не обратил внимания на ее слова:  
– …и за это время многое изменилось. Я изменился.  
– Ага, – с долей озлобленности отозвалась Хейли, – никогда бы не подумала, что ты станешь вот таким.  
– Каким? Каким еще, Хейли? Как Скотт? Что-то раньше я в тебе не замечал гомофобии, когда ты с ним ходила в гей-клуб или это распространяется только на нас, точнее – на меня, – Крис даже не удивился этой вспышке. Он видел, что Хейли очень задевает его появление и его «счастливые» отношения в то время, как она была одна.  
– Крис, прости, – снова начала Хейли, но Крису уже надоели ее глупые извинения, этот нелепый разговор и вообще, он хотел перед сном просто прогуляться, настроение после ссоры с отцом было то еще, но вместо этого умудрился зацепиться с Себастианом и теперь довольствовался вот этим.  
– Хватит, Хейли. И я попрошу тебя об одном одолжении – считай это твоим свадебным подарком нам – не затрагивай больше эту тему, если хочешь, чтобы мы остались хотя бы приятелями. А теперь извини, я хочу вернуться к Себастиану.  
Не дожидаясь ответа Хейли, Крис развернулся и направился к Себастиану, который увлеченно кидал с обрыва гальку, метясь в набегающие вечерние волны. Крис чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд, поэтому сделал то, что подсказывало в этот момент сердце – подошел к Себастиану, обнял его и снова поцеловал. Не так, как несколько минут назад, а просто коснулся его холодных губ своими, и это почему-то сейчас показалось куда интимнее, чем все их поцелуи до этого. Себастиан не сопротивлялся, но его взгляд стал растерянным, когда он посмотрел за спину Криса. В его глазах читался немой вопрос «Зачем?», потому что Хейли уже уходила, и разыгрывать представление уже было не перед кем. Только Крис уже и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос…

После ссоры, встречи с Хейли и маленького внутреннего Апокалипсиса, случившегося с Крисом – гулять совершенно расхотелось, и он предложил пойти домой. И каково же было удивление Криса, когда Себастиан за это предложение устроил ему небольшой разнос:  
– Знаешь, Эванс, это не я тебя вытащил из кровати и практически силой вынудил «пойти погулять», так что, будь добр, совершай свой вечерний выгул и только попробуй еще раз захотеть домой. Понял? – Крис смог на это только ошарашено кивнуть, Себастиан же улыбнулся такой знакомой по совещаниям – или как еще мысленно прозвал ее Крис – «нью-йоркской» улыбкой и довольный собой, направился по тропинке к лесу, бросив на ходу: – Отлично. Я тоже попробую насладиться видами, раз уж стал жертвой обстоятельств.  
– Жертвой обстоятельств? – Крис буквально чуть не уронил челюсть, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Это что сейчас было? Либо Себастиан не придал такого значения произошедшему, как Крис, либо скрывал за вот этим свою нервозность. Но, кажется, эту тайну будет разгадать сложнее, чем тайну Пирамид или Бермудского треугольника – то есть, никогда. И Криса почему-то сильно развеселила эта ситуация. Тихо хмыкнув, он в несколько шагов догнал неспешно идущего Себастиана и засунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
Какое-то время они шли в ногу и – на удивление – в не тяготящем ни одного молчании. Крис размышлял о своем, а точнее о том, что же взыграло в Хейли, раз она после поездки с Себастианом в город, решила сразу же поговорить с Крисом. Или что-то случилось между ними? Вот эта мысль и заставила Криса нарушить установившееся между ними молчание:  
– Ты так и не рассказал, как девочки тебя выгуляли, – тихо начал он.  
Себастиан обреченно застонал:  
– Мы не будем об этом вспоминать.  
– Почему? Что же такого произошло? – Крис не собирался так просто сдаваться.  
– Понимаешь, хм, там был Гарри – официант с празднования, – Себастиан передернул плечами и скривился, – и вспоминать о таком мне не хотелось бы даже под пытками.  
– Да ладно тебе, рассказывай! – Крис чувствовал себя канючащим ребенком, но должен же он был заполучить еще один повод поддразнивать Себастиана, верно? – Или я спрошу у Шанны.  
– О боже, – пробормотал Себастиан.  
– Да-да, я сразу понял, кто твой тайный источник, так что, лучше сам, поверь, – сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу Крис.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь! – закатил глаза Себастиан, – Они отвели меня на стриптиз в исполнении этого Гарри. Причем на приватный танец. Лучше бы я ослеп…– с мученическим вздохом добавил он после небольшой паузы.  
Смех Криса напугал половину лесных обитателей, не меньше. Он просто представил это зрелище и не смог удержаться.  
– Спасибо за поддержку, дорогой, – снова скривился Себастиан.  
– Да ладно, зато будет, что вспомнить на пенсии, – утирая выступившие слезы, с трудом проговорил Крис. Нет, ну Бабуля и мама отожгли, молодцы! И Крис очень надеялся, что кто-нибудь из них это заснял. Повод оказался более чем удачным.  
– А потом у меня случился странный разговор с Хейли, – вроде бы между делом заметил Себастиан, но взгляд оставался серьезным. Крис почему-то неосознанно напрягся.  
– О чем? – стараясь выглядеть непринужденным, спросил он.  
– О вас, – прямо, без увиливаний ответил Себастиан и пристально посмотрел Крису в глаза, – ты ведь не только из-за конфликтов с отцом не хотел приезжать. Верней, ты хотел увидеть семью, но не его. Но еще и из-за Хейли, так?  
– Так, – нехотя согласился Крис. Смысл было скрывать очевидное? Тем более от Себастиана, который не был уличен в глупости и обладал куда более острым умом, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
– Только по первой вашей встречи такого нельзя было сказать, – продолжая его изучать, заметил Себастиан.  
Крис только неопределенно пожал плечами. Что на это ответить? Что вся боль и обида от предательства притупилась за столько лет? Что он думал, что простил? Только после сегодняшнего разговора с Хейли все оказалось запутанней, чем было на самом деле.  
– Ладно, не будем об этом, – кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, сказал Себастиан, только Крис почему-то в этот момент решил сказать:  
– Она сказала, что не думала, что я могу стать «таким», – он изобразил пальцами в воздухе кавычки и неприятно улыбнулся, – мне так и хотелось заорать «сюрприз» лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как она измениться в лице. Кажется, теперь она меня ненавидит.  
– У тебя для ненависти больше причин, – тихо ответил Себастиан, – она рассказала мне, немного правда, но достаточно для общей картины.  
– Ты прав, – вздохнул Крис, чувствуя, как начинает раздражаться, – лучше не будем об этом.  
– Может, теперь прогуляемся нормально? Я, кажется, почти проникся вашей природой и почти готов с тобой согласиться, – улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– О, чудо! – фыркнул Крис.  
– Только не зазнавайся и не говори «я же говорил», – предупредил его Себастиан, пихая Криса в бок локтем. Было заметно, что он поскорее старается замять неприятную тему и Крис был ему за это очень благодарен.  
– Ладно, я не скажу этого, если расскажешь, что изображено на татуировке, – решил не отступать от их разговора, приобретающего шутливый тон. Повисла пауза. Крис уже думал, что Себастиан не ответит, как тот прокашлялся и тихо заговорил:  
– Моя татуировка, – он запнулся, словно Себастиану было трудно говорить об этом и Крис почему-то интуитивно уже начал жалеть о том, что спросил и вообще, поддразнивал его на эту тему, – это волк, одиноко воющий на полную луну. Сделал в шестнадцать лет, когда случилась авария и погибли родители…– да, Крису бы определенно стоило извиниться, он такой идиот…– она как бы отражает мое состояние на тот момент, да и вообще по жизни – одиночество, съедающее так, что порой хочется взвыть.  
– Прости, я не знал, – Крис понял, что сжал плечо Себастиана только тогда, когда тот дернулся и попытался высвободиться из хватки.  
– Да ладно, иногда так даже лучше, – грустно улыбнулся Себастиан, все же скинув с себя руку Криса, – в общем, если зашел такой разговор, то…– он помолчал, покусывая нижнюю губу, – я люблю кулинарные программы, и когда есть немного времени – готовить. И только не надо говорить, что такую хрень никто не смотри. Мне нравится, а что до других – мне все равно. Так. В выпускном классе я участвовал в постановке «Ромео и Джульетта» и играл Ромео, – Крис был так удивлен внезапным откровениям, что просто молча выслушивал Себастиана, – первый концерт, на который я попал – это Three Days Grace, обожаю их «I Hate Everything About You»; считаю сексуальной Сандру Баллок; не люблю, когда в доме цветы – они напоминают о похоронах, – Себастиан развернулся и медленно побрел вперед, продолжая рассказывать, Крис последовал за ним продолжая молчать, потому что боялся спугнуть эти минуты откровения, – фанат видеоигр, но из-за работы не всегда удается оторваться в свое удовольствие. Каждое Рождество перечитываю «Белый Клык» – моя любимая книга и у меня не было секса уже два года, – Крис удивленно вскинул брови и растерянно моргнул. С каждым словом Себастиан обнажал себя перед ним, все больше и больше представая обычным человеком, – и еще, хм, когда Боб назвал меня мудаком и что-то там про недотрах… в порыве злости я разбил зеркало в туалете для сотрудников, этажом ниже нашего издательства. В общем, есть наверняка еще множество вещей, что тебе стоит узнать, но пока это все, что я вспомнил.  
Себастиан замолчал и уставился себе под ноги, продолжая идти вперед. Крис словно превратился в его молчаливую тень, не отставая ни на шаг. Он и не думал, что все так… что все настолько… человечно. За маской мудака скрывался простой человек, со своими обычными проблемами и еще много чем… обычным.  
– Эй, ты все еще здесь? – хрипло позвал Себастиан, остановившись, а Крис едва не врезался ему в спину, затерявшись в своих мыслях и не заметив этого. Хотелось верить, что голос Себастиана охрип не потом, что он сдерживал слезы от воспоминаний.  
– Да, я здесь, – поспешно ответил Крис, – просто перевариваю.  
Его и самого почему-то душило от накативших странных ощущение. Это была не жалость, нет, а сочувствие и злость на себя за то, что не рассмотрел с самого начала в Себастиане человека. Хотя, чему он удивлялся? Крис и в Хейли ничего не рассмотрел, только с Себастианом все оказалось наоборот.  
– Ты, правда, ни с кем не спал два года? – прочистив горло, спросил Крис.  
– О боже, – вздохнул Себастиан, взяв себя в руки, и его голос уже не звучал так… беспомощно и обнажено, – из всего рассказа ты запомнил только это?  
– Это… долгий срок, – заметил Крис, радуясь, что удалось переменить тему и отвлечь Себастиана.  
– Ну, знаешь, я был немного занят, – Себастиан обернулся к Крису с таким выражением лица, что сдержаться, и не фыркнуть от этого зрелища было практически невозможно.  
– Да уж, – хмыкнул он, – занят. И не могу не спросить – два года вообще ни с кем или..?  
– Если тебя интересует, спал ли я до этого с парнями, то я, возможно, тебя разочарую. Я ни разу не то, что не спал с мужчиной, даже не целовался. С тобой был первый поцелуй.  
– И мне понравилось, – состроив невинное выражение лица, сказал Крис.  
– И мне понравилось, – не задумываясь, послушно повторил Себастиан, но сразу же ошарашено распахнул глаза и воскликнул: – Что?!  
– Знаешь, как в детстве говорят: «Первое слово дороже второго»? – продолжая улыбаться, поднял брови Крис, – вот, можешь не стараться отрицать.  
– Придурок, – буркнул Себастиан и теперь, кажется, обиделся всерьез.  
На все оклики, поспешно удаляющийся по тропинке из леса Себастиан, не обратил никакого внимания. Крис его не понимал – целоваться он, значит, не сопротивлялся, а шутки и банальные поддразнивания воспринял в штыки. Чего ж сегодня Крису так несказанно везло?

Ссора, хоть и нелепая – в который раз! – теперь не осталась для семьи Криса секретом. Они как раз собирались ужинать, когда Себастиан и Крис вернулись. Их тоже пригласили, но Себастиана с натянутой улыбкой отказался и сразу убежал наверх, а вот Криса остановила Шанна и утащила на веранду:  
– Что ты натворил? – накинулась она на Криса сразу же, как только за ними закрылась дверь.  
– В смысле? – раздраженно отозвался Крис.  
– Себастиан. Он какой-то расстроенный. Поэтому я спрашиваю, – она ткнула указательным пальцем Крису в грудь, – Что. Ты. Натворил.  
– Шанна, давай мы сами разберемся, хорошо? – устало сдался Крис. Он уже очень жалел о том, что решил так, на первый взгляд, безобидно пошутить. Крис все еще не мог понять, что же так задело Себастиана.  
– Крис, – Шанна прищурилась, – он не Хейли, не наделай глупостей.  
– И это мне говорит младшая сестренка, – хмыкнул Крис.  
– Ага, у которой с личной жизнью все в полном порядке, – кивнула она, – а теперь что бы ты не сделал, иди и исправляй.  
Шанна оставила Криса, вернувшись к семейному ужину так же внезапно, как и преградила ему путь.  
С тяжелым вздохом Крис пробрался к лестнице и быстро поднялся наверх, молясь про себя, чтобы больше не нашлось сочувствующих Себастиану и мечтающих дать совет, как правильнее поступить. Крис сам знал, как нужно, просто у кого-то проблемы с чувством юмора, причем серьезные – видимо, это чувство у Себастиана напрочь отсутствовало.  
В спальне, когда Крис зашел, уже были закрыты жалюзи и выключен свет. Себастиан завернулся в одеяло по самую макушку и повернулся к двери спиной. Крис вздохнул:  
– Ты ведешь себя, как капризный маленький ребенок.  
Себастиан промолчал. Он, в общем-то, был полностью согласен с Крисом, но терпеть не мог, когда против его воли на свет вытаскивали правду. А она заключалась в том, что Себастиану действительно нравилось целоваться с Крисом, и по этой же причине он ничего не сказал, когда Хейли ушла, а они продолжили целоваться.  
Можно было списать все на штуку, но Себастиан не сразу переключился, после своих признаний и толком не смог, ни взять себя в руки, ни удержать лицо, поэтому все получилось так, как получилось.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так умеешь, – помолчав, добавил Крис.  
– Представь себе, – все же не удержался и буркнул Себастиан, – я умею быть не только мудаком, но и ребенком, какое открытие.  
– Не знаю, чем так тебя обидел, но прости? – неуверенно произнес Крис.  
В ответ послышался отчетливое фырканье. Себастиан уже и сам не злился, но признаваться не хотел. Крис же расценил это хорошим знаком и продолжил:  
– И я хотел спросить, а что это за группа – Three D…  
– Three Days Grace? – переспросил Себастиан, – Ну, знаешь, – он вздохнул и постарался напеть: – I hate everything about you? Why do I love you…  
Крис не выдержал и буквально хрюкнул от смеха, слишком поздно закусив губу.  
– Вообще-то, я знаю, кто они такие, сам был на концерте, просто хотел услышать, как ты поешь, – с улыбкой сказал он, – надо признать, достаточно хорошо получается.  
Себастиан улыбнулся, правда, все так же не поворачиваясь к Крису. Послышался шорох одежды, после чего на пол упали несколько подушек. Крис собирался лечь спать, снова на полу. Себастиан, раздумывая, пожевал нижнюю губу – чертова привычка, с которой в Нью-Йорке он прекрасно справлялся, подавляя ее, но рядом с Крисом, в неформальной обстановке это сделать намного сложнее.  
После усталого вздоха, Себастиан перевернулся на спину и приподнялся на локтях, убедившись, что Крис уже лег и только тогда запустил в него подушкой, попав точно в голову:  
– Иди сюда, – позвал он.  
– В каком смысле? – даже в голосе было слышно подозрение. Себастиан усмехнулся.  
– В смысле, спать, Крис, – теперь пришла очередь Себастиана издеваться над ним. Маленькая месть за случившееся в лесу.  
– С чего это вдруг такие перемены? – не унимался Крис, хотя уже поднялся и убирал с пола свою лежанку.  
– С того, что если утром кто-то из твоих близких решит вломиться к нам в комнату без стука, я хочу продолжать мирно спать, а не в панике спешно затаскивать тебя на кровать, – пояснил Себастиан и Крис принял это за вполне логичный ход. Только вот почему именно сейчас? Но Крис предпочел промолчать и спать на мягком и рядом с теплым Себастианом, чем снова на полу, в компании «Залетайки».  
Устроившись на кровати, Крис немного повозился, принимая удобное положение, и счастливо вздохнул. Кайф…  
– Только если ты любишь обнимашки, советую применять их к подушке, – предупредил Себастиан, заерзав за спиной Криса.  
Повисала тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием поленьев в камине. Себастиан прикрыл глаза и наслаждался теплом, которое исходила от Криса, только признаваться в этом, он, конечно же, не собирался.  
– Себастиан, – вдруг позвал Крис, – я сейчас кое-что скажу, ты только не обижайся, ладно?  
– Ладно, – согласился Себастиан, расслабившись и прикрыв глаза.  
– Я… черт…– выругался Крис, – пусть это прозвучит очень сопливо, но ты очень красивый парень. Очень…  
Себастиан не смог сдержать улыбки, а потом Крис начал петь ту песню, которую недавно напевал он сам. И у Криса получалось куда смешнее. Себастиан хихикнул:  
– Больше драйва, Крис!  
Крис попробовал пропеть выше, но закашлялся:  
– Нет, это слишком для меня, – и тоже рассмеялся.  
И это было куда менее странным завершением, чем весь день в целом. Себастиан и не подозревал, что когда-нибудь будет вот так просто лежать в кровати со своим помощником и смеяться над тем, как они оба жутко фальшиво перепели любимую песню. Что ж, это лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние два года.  
Уже засыпая, он услышал тихий смешок Криса:  
– Такой… такой голый…  
– Спи уже, – улыбнулся Себастиан, несильно пнув его в голень, и закрыл глаза, практически сразу же проваливаясь в сон.

Птицы. Где-то противно кричали птицы. Нет, не просто птицы, где-то вдалеке слышался крик чаек.  
Себастиан дернулся от этого звука и вынырнул из сна, пробормотав что-то невнятное. Попытался было сесть на кровати, но ему не дала рука, лежащая поверх его груди, кожу за ухом щекотало горячее дыхание, посылая мурашки по всему телу и пробуждая давно позабытое чувство – просыпаться в постели с кем-то.  
Себастиан довольно выдохнул и поерзал, сильнее вжимаясь в... Криса. Криса, мать его, Эванса! Сон слетел моментально. Себастиан накрыло осознанием, с кем он засыпал в одной постели, кто его обнимал и к кому он прижимался… Черт. Не хватало, чтобы Крис проснулся и начал издеваться по этому поводу. Поэтому Себастиан попытался аккуратно – стараясь не разбудить Криса – вывернуться из объятий, но Крис сквозь сон шикнул на него и прижал к себе сильнее, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Дважды черт!  
Хотелось плюнуть на все и позволить себе маленькую слабость и понежиться в крепких объятиях, но для Себастиана эта была слишком большая роскошь. Только вот Крис, скотина, словно прочитал его мысли и наоборот, придвинулся ближе и закинул на Себастиана ногу, давая в полной мере почувствовать, что с «утром» у него все было в порядке. Трижды черт!  
Оставив попытки выбраться, Себастиан прокашлялся и хриплым со сна голосом позвал:  
– Крис.  
Но Крис промычал что-то невнятное и потерся носом об его плечо.  
– Крис! – уже громче позвал Себастиан, – да проснись же ты!  
– Что? – недовольно проворчал Крис, но к раздражению Себастиана не разжал своих медвежьих объятий.  
– Отпусти меня. О чем я тебя вчера предупреждал? – терпеливо пояснил Себастиан. Ему казалось, что если Крис не уберет руки, то каким-то неведомым образом узнает, что на самом деле думал о нем Себастиан. Проще говоря, Себастиан запаниковал, что его поймают на горячем, а открыть еще больше душу перед Крисом он был не готов потому, что у них всего лишь уговор и ничего больше.  
– Мне и так удобно, – вопреки всем попыткам Себастиана, Крис не сдался, – и вообще, заткнись и спи, еще рано.  
– Я не могу спать, когда ты…– договорить Себастиан не успел – помешал стук в дверь.  
– Служба доставки! Завтрак для счастливой пары, – пропела Лиза из-за двери.  
– О нет, – застонал Себастиан, только Крис воспринял все на удивление спокойно – потер ладонью лицо, сбрасывая остатки сонливости, что со стороны смотрелось забавно, перевернулся на спину, принимая сидячее положение, и сладко зевнул. Себастиан только было порадовался свободе, но стук повторился и Крис одарил его весьма говорящим взглядом.  
– Ладно, – сдался Себастиан, – можешь обнять.  
Крис странно хмыкнул и притянул его к себе. Себастиан подумал, что все это будет выглядеть и ощущаться странно, но наоборот – ему было комфортно, даже больше того, он словно был на своем месте, словно так и должно было быть. Поэтому, когда стук повторился и Лиза спросила, проснулись ли они, Себастиан немного завис из-за мыслей и отвечать пришлось Крису:  
– Да, мам, можешь войти.  
Лиза вплыла в комнату с полным подносом еды:  
– Доброе утро! – бодро поприветствовала она, ставя поднос на прикроватный столик.  
– Ого, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – как здорово пахнет!  
– Ммм, булочки с корицей! – втянув носом, мечтательно произнес Крис. Себастиан с трудом подавил желание двинуть ему локтем под ребра, потому что такие звуки, да еще на ухо – были высшей мерой пытки для Себастиана.  
– Лиза, но зачем вы беспокоились? – смущенно спросил Себастиан, невольно поерзав, когда Крис обнял его второй рукой. Он уже и забыл, как себя даже вести в таких ситуациях, слишком долго был один.  
– Как же? Вы же теперь в семье, – улыбнулась Лиза и, взяв с тумбочки пульт, нажала на кнопку – жалюзи на окнах с тихим шорохом тут же разъехались в стороны, впустив в комнату лучи яркого утреннего солнца.  
– Эй, привет! – в дверях показался Боб, – не против, если к вам присоединится еще один?  
– Слушайте, может, мы как-нибудь обойдемся без семейного совета с утра пораньше? – Крис вроде бы и закрыл глаза ладонью, но Себастиан прекрасно видел, что тот хлопнул себя по лбу. С трудом сдержавшись от усмешки, он решил подыграть Крису и широко зевнул:  
– Да, давайте перенесем на попозже, когда мы встанем.  
– Эм… мы с мамой пришли к вам с предложением, – начал Боб, Лиза сразу же подошла к нему и встала рядом, видимо, подбадривая его таким образом, – и по-моему, это прекрасная идея, и…  
Он бы сказал что-то еще, но Лиза от нетерпения взмахнула руками и выпалила:  
– Мы хотим, чтобы вы поженились завтра, здесь!  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
– Завтра? – недоверчиво переспросил Крис, повернувшись к Себастиану.  
– Здесь? – удивленно распахнул глаза Себастиан.  
– Вы все равно поженитесь, – начала объяснять Лиза, – так что, обручитесь здесь, в кругу семьи, чтобы и бабушка Энни поучаствовала.  
– О-о-о, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– Нет, – тут же отозвался Крис, посмотрев на родителей.  
– Да, точно, нет, – Себастиан чувствовал, что выглядит глупо, но не знал, вообще-то что и сказать, даже на удивление самому себе у него не было слов. Зато сердце Криса билось практически ровно и он отвечал достаточно разумно, в отличие от Себастиана, – завтра ведь у Бабули юбилей! – наконец нашелся Себастиан.  
– Вот именно, – согласился с ним Крис, – это ее праздник, свой мы устроим потом.  
– Без нас, – хмыкнула Лиза и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ей не дали.  
– У меня было восемьдесят девять дней рождений! – в комнату, для человека, пережившего столько дней рождений, Энни влетела очень бодро и стремительно, – хорошего понемножку!  
– Бабушка, – удивленно выдавил Себастиан и подавил желание натянуть одеяло до самого подбородка, потому что сейчас чувствовал себя словно на выставке, перед близкими Криса ему было очень неуютно.  
– У меня мечта – увидеть свадьбу моего старшего внука! – всплеснула руками Энни, – Главная мечта!  
– Но Карли ведь…– начал Крис.  
– Внука, я сказала, а не внучки! – наставительно поправила его Энни, – И неужели вы лишите меня этой радости?  
– Эм…– протянул Себастиан, покосившись на Криса, тот тоже посмотрел на него. В общем, у Криса во взгляде читалось все то, что он думал об этой затее. Энни видимо все поняла и без слов – для человека с таким жизненным опытом это было неудивительно и добавила:  
– Пока я жива.  
– Хорошо!  
– Мы согласны!  
Хором, даже не сговариваясь, ответили парни.  
Лиза и Энни тут же облегченно рассмеялись, Бабуля даже в ладоши захлопала от радости.  
– Вот и славно! – еще шире заулыбалась Лиза, – тогда мы все за день подготовим, а вы поженитесь, как и мы с Бобом, в амбаре.  
– Эта наша семейная традиция, – пояснила Энни, заметив, каким стал взгляд у Себастиана.  
– О… Ого! – выпалил Себастиан. Боже, во что он вляпался…  
– Да, – хмыкнул Крис над ухом.  
– Всегда мечтал пожениться в амбаре, – посмотрел на него Себастиан.  
– Да, я тоже, – казалось, у Криса сейчас случится истерика, только вот будет он истерично смеяться или рыдать – Себастиан с точностью не мог определить.  
– Это знак! Знак свыше! – кажется, Бабуля приняла их сарказм за чистую монету, – Знак, что вам суждено быть вместе!  
Себастиан и Крис переглянулись. О да, еще какой знак.  
– Мы должны вознести хвалу! – тут же пробормотала Энни, а Боб обнял ее за плечи и повел из комнаты, – я серьезно! – фыркнула она, – мы должны вознести хвалу!  
Лиза осталась в комнате, продолжая смотреть на Криса и Себастиана с улыбкой:  
– Ладно, отдыхайте и завтракайте! – после чего она едва на месте не подпрыгнула, а Боб вернулся и практически силой повел ее к выходу, – но мы так рады, мы так возбудились! Нам нужно свыкнуться с этой мыслью!  
– Пока! – снова хором произнесли Себастиан и Крис и с трудом дождались, пока Лиза и Боб покинут их спальню.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Крис тихо произнес:  
– О господи…  
– Что? – насторожился Себастиан, ему очень не понравился голос Криса.  
– Когда мама узнает, что все пустышка, наши отношения – подделка, подлог, она с ума сойдет. А бабушка… она вообще может этого не пережить! – пояснил он, с трудом сдерживая эмоции.  
– Успокойся, Крис, они не узнают, – попытался успокоить его Себастиан, – мы обручимся и уедем. А что происходит в Нью-Йорке, там и останется, они не узнают.  
– А мой отец? – возмущенно фыркнул Крис, садясь на постели. Себастиан с сожалением осознал, что ему не хватает его объятий, но постарался не придавать этому значения, сосредоточившись на разговоре: – что это вообще за затея?! Кому пришла в голову эта идиотская мысль – пожениться в амбаре?!  
– Его точно настроила твоя мама, но он не узнает, – Себастиан не оставлял попытки успокоить Криса, который теперь закрыл лицо ладонями:  
– Боже, Себастиан, – глухо произнес он.  
– Успокойся, Крис, – Себастиан не понял как это случилось, но он, пытаясь успокоить Криса, начал гладить его по спине и это выглядело и ощущалось правильно и как-то привычно, – все будет хорошо, никто ничего не узнает, – руки двинулись выше и Себастиан уже легкими движениями разминал ему напряженные плечи, – к тому же, это ненадолго, это все временно и как только будет можно, разведемся, и в амбар ты уже потащишь кого-то вроде Хейли, на радость твоим родителям.  
– Угу, – задумчиво кивнул Крис, а Себастиан перестал его гладить и не задумываясь привычным движением – и откуда только взялось? – обнял его за плечи:  
– Полегчало? – спросил он с улыбкой.  
– Да, только…– Крис поднял голову и посмотрел на Себастиана через плечо. И только в этот момент Себастиан понял, насколько близко находятся их лица… их губы… он чудом не потянулся за поцелуем и чтобы исправить эту неловкость, пришлось резко развернуться и потянуться к тумбочке, где все еще стоял поднос с завтраком:  
– Тогда давай выпьем кофе. Тебе как обычно? Капучино с корицей? – Себастиан не упустил случая подразнить его. Хотя, на самом деле он пытался замять то, что Крис сто процентов заметил.  
– Ха-ха, – фыркнул Крис и принял из рук Себастиана кружку с еще дымящимся кофе, – у меня к тебе вопрос. Хотя нет, даже два.  
Черт-черт-черт! Себастиан не был готов объяснять свой порыв. Только не сейчас, когда еще сам толком ни в чем не разобрался. Но Криса это не остановило, хотя, как выяснилось, спросить он захотел совершенно о другом:  
– Причем здесь Хейли? И…– Крис смерил его долгим задумчивым взглядом, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки, – хотя нет, ты прав, – разведемся по-быстрому, и все будет нормально, да.  
Что-то странное проскользнуло в его голосе и взгляде, но исчезло так быстро, что распознать не было возможности. Себастиан спешно думал, на какую тему переключить внимание, чтобы не говорить про Хейли. Себе он мог признаться, что ревновал. Себе, но не Крису, ему об этом знать не стоило.  
– Но мне все рано придется покормить тебя какое-то время, – взяв следом за кофе тарелку с ароматными свежеиспеченными булочками, хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– А научиться сначала? – вскинул было брови Крис, а потом добавил, – извини, забыл, что ты уже умеешь. Значит, мне можно не бояться отравления?  
– Если только умышленного, – ответил ему Себастиан с ядовитой улыбкой.  
– Да, после такого я могу быть спокоен, конечно, – кивнул Крис и сделал глоток, – Так что там, с Хейли?  
Эванс, ну почему ты не страдаешь склерозом?  
– А что с ней? – постарался включить «дурака» Себастиан, передавая Крису тарелку.  
– Не прикидывайся, тебе не идет, – серьезно заметил тот.  
– Хм. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, – попытался выбраться из кровати Себастиан сразу же, как Крис забрал булочки. Но вместо того, чтобы вгрызться в одну из них, Крис отставил их на тумбочку со своей стороны кровати. Туда же отправилась и чашка с кофе:  
– Куда? – спросил он с подозрением.  
– Прогуляюсь по лесу. Всегда мечтал сделать это с утра, – натянуто улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Вчера ты не хотел туда идти, – взгляд Криса стал нечитаемым.  
– Так это было вечером, и ты выдернул меня из кровати, а сейчас утро. Знаешь, в Нью-Йорке я по утрам кручу педали на велотренажере, а по телевизору включаю программу природы и создается такое впечатление, что едешь по лесу. Всегда хотел сделать это вживую, – быстро выпалил Себастиан, зная, что если нужно, он может заговорить любого и очень надеялся, что это подействует и на Криса. Только по его взгляду было понятно, что не подействовало, но Крис позволил Себастиану уйти от разговора. И Себастиан был ему за это очень благодарен. Схватив первые попавшиеся вещи из шкафе, он быстро оделся и вылетел за дверь, только в коридоре поняв, что вместо своего свитера, снова натянул рубашку Криса в красно-черную клетку.

На улице было тепло и солнечно. Выйдя на крыльцо, Себастиан первым делом вдохнул полной грудью чистый воздух, от которого даже немного кружило голову и подставил лицо солнечным лучам. Еще немного и он действительно проникнется природой, что было, конечно же, чревато последствиями. Ему нельзя было привыкать ко всему этому, потому что Крис был прав – их брак фальшивка и чем сильнее будет привязанность, тем сложнее будет просто развестись, когда придет время.  
Хотя… Себастиан мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и запретил думать об этом «хотя». Не стоило даже и начинать, потому что известная истина кого бы выбрал Крис, если поставить его перед выбором – Хейли или Себастиан. И что бы тот ни говорил, Себастиан прекрасно видел, как Крис смотрит на нее. Возможно, в Крисе говорила обида, затаенная где-то глубоко внутри и он хотел отомстить Хейли. Но никто не исключал возможности, что после этого чувства или желания, придет другое, так ведь?  
Вздохнув, Себастиан вообще постарался выкинуть подобные мысли из головы и быстро сбежал по ступенькам, направляясь к тропинке, ведущей в лес. Но тут на глаза попался велосипед, прислоненный к небольшой оградке. Как кстати!  
Даже не раздумывая, Себастиан подошел к нему и улыбнулся – мечты имеют свойство сбываться. И не важно, какого размера и степени важности была эта мечта, главное ведь, что сбылась.  
Предвкушая поездку, Себастиан взял велосипед и покатил его к тропинке. Наконец-то лес будет не только на экране телевизора. Правда, на настоящем велосипеде он не катался уже лет сто, только на тренажере, но научившись однажды, ты уже никогда это не забудешь, правильно?  
Но Себастиан не учел одного – что в лесу тропинка неровная. Очень неровная.  
Стоило ему сесть на велосипед, как он почти сразу же пожалел об этом. Нет, поначалу все было прекрасно: природа, ветерок, развивающий полы расстегнутой рубашки, поющие вокруг птички и мысли. Много мыслей. О Крисе, о ком же еще.  
Чтобы отвлечься от этого, Себастиан твердил себе под нос:  
– Не отвлекайся, Себастиан, не отвлекайся, это всего лишь сделка, одна из многих, которые ты уже заключал ни один раз.  
Только – как там говорят в мелодрамах? – стоило подумать о Крисе, как внутри приятно тянуло, а сердце предательски начинало биться быстрей. А если подумать о Хейли и Крисе – то Себастиан был готов убивать, серьезно. Стоило Крису его поцеловать, там, у обрыва, как внутри что-то щелкнуло и включился режим «мое!». Но горькая правда заключалась в том, что Крис как раз не попадал под это определение. Он был чей угодно, но не Себастиана. С Себастианом у него просто взаимовыгодная сделка, да, и всего лишь.  
Вот именно поэтому, чем дальше заезжал в лес Себастиан, тем сильнее раздражался, а когда тропинка стала совсем уж неровная, попытался остановиться, но потерпел поражение – у велосипеда оказались сломаны тормоза. И на очередной кочке переднее колесо подпрыгнуло, руль, круто развернувшись, выскочил из рук Себастиана, и он полетел вперед.  
Колени и ладони обожгло знакомой с детства болью. Себастиан мученически застонал, растянувшись на земле. Он никогда не представлял, что в такой ситуации вспомнит свое детство, но как говорится, жизнь весьма непредсказуема. И вообще, угораздило же его с утра пораньше завести тот разговор с Крисом, после чего пришлось сбегать…  
Хотелось назад, в уютную спальню, в теплую постель, к Крису. Себастиан тихо фыркнул и уронил голову на вытянутую на земле руку. Вот и отвлекся, называется.  
В лесу было тихо, слишком тихо, чтобы отчетливо расслышать звуки странной музыки. Себастиан заинтересованно приподнял голову, вслушиваясь. А когда понял, что ему это не кажется из-за предполагаемого сотрясения, медленно поднялся на ноги и покрутил головой, определяя, откуда идет звук. Когда более-менее стало понятно, откуда, Себастиан пошел на него.  
Чем ближе Себастиан подбирался к поляне, которую они вчера проходили с Крисом, тем отчетливей становился бой барабанов.  
– Барабаны? – тихо пробормотал Себастиан, – Серьезно?  
Но любопытство вело его вперед. А дальше послышались завывания странных инструментов, очень похожих на тех, что использовали в диких племенах. Себастиан, раздираемый любопытством – в самом деле, не папуасы же какие-нибудь на Аляске, верно? – подобрался к самому близкому к поляне дереву и осторожно выглянул из-за него. И не сдержал смешка. Нет, если бы он не узнал Энни хоть немного, ему могло это показаться странным, но Себастиан знал, поэтому ему стало весело. Он притаился и стал наблюдать за разворачивающимся на поляне действием.  
Энни, в странном наряде, похожем на что-то среднее между вязаной накидкой на кресло и плащом шамана, стояла спиной к огромному костру, вскинув руки к небу, в одной из которых виднелось что-то вроде посоха. Этническая музыка доносилась из старенького магнитофона, стоящего на походном столике неподалеку. Энни распевала что-то на непонятном языке, кружа вокруг костра.  
Так вот, что она имела ввиду, когда утром бормотала про воздать или вознести хвалу. Забавная она все же. И тут же Себастиан подумал о том, что расстраивать ее очень не хочется, особенно если Энни узнает правду про них с Крисом. Кажется, уже было поздно запрещать себе думать о пресловутом «хотя», потому что Себастиан уже вляпался и не видел, как искать выход из этой ситуации.  
– Не хочешь присоединиться и станцевать танец природе? – произнесли практически над ухом, отчего Себастиан позорно и очень «по-мужски» завопил, но Крис успел закрыть ему рот ладонью, – тс-с-с, иначе, Бабуля заставит нас к ней присоединиться, а у меня немного другие планы. Может, потом я и соглашусь станцевать, даже голышом, но для этого мне нужно выпить. Пойдем.  
– Больше не вздумай так ко мне подкрадываться! – возмущенно прошипел Себастиан и, оттолкнув Криса, гордо прошел мимо него, возвращаясь к тропинке, на которой продолжал лежать пострадавший велосипед.  
– Ты меня не услышал, – тихо рассмеялся Крис, – я дважды тебя позвал, но ты был так увлечен зрелищем, что даже немного пританцовывал на месте и кивал в такт боя барабанов головой.  
Себастиан одарил его уничтожающим взглядом.  
– Надо было заснять на видео, чтобы ты поверил, – Крис не обратил внимания на его попытки испепеления человека взглядом и взял за руку, разворачивая ладонью к себе, – мне иногда кажется, что оставь тебя бес присмотра, и ты сразу же убьешься. Как ты вообще стал главным редактором?  
– Это сейчас из корысти, зависти или ради унижения был вопрос? – поджал губы Себастиан, потому что ладони ощутимо пекло, не говоря уже о разодранных коленях.  
– Все вместе, – передразнив его, ответил Крис, осторожно подув на ссадины. Себастиан зажмурился. Это было слишком, – сначала зайдем домой, промоем раны, а потом в город.  
– А может сразу в город? – предложил Себастиан и только сейчас вспомнил, что был в рубашке Криса и очень понадеялся, что тот этого не заметит или если уж заметит, то промолчит. Не то настроение для шуток.  
– Ладно, – быстро согласился Крис, – идем, в катере есть аптечка, обработаем ссадины там.  
– Чувствую себя ребенком, – огрызнулся Себастиан.  
– Был бы взрослым, спросил бы, где у нас можно покататься, – Крис приобнял его за плечи и повел в сторону дома. Жест был скорее дружеский, но Себастиану от него стало как-то легче на душе. И да, он себя потом за это отругает и погрызет, а пока – просто урвет минутку и позволит себе маленькую слабость.

При виде катера Себастиан уже практически не зеленел, но Крис не забыл, как он вел себя в первый раз, поэтому усадил его рядом с собой, и хотел было достать спасательный жилет, но Себастиан остановил его:  
– Мне же нужно как-то справляться со своими фобиями, – отшутился он. Только вот все было куда сложнее – рядом с Крисом становилось не так страшно. Почему, Себастиан и сам не мог понять.  
Но сейчас, сидя рядом с капитанским креслом, на которое Крис опирался лишь коленом, Себастиан мог спокойно смотреть по сторонам и любоваться играющей бликами на солнце, зеркальной поверхностью озера, лесами, которые обступали его с запада и легкими пушистыми облаками, в которых то появлялись, то исчезали вездесущие чайки.  
Себастиан даже умудрился выбраться из катера без помощи Криса и с удивлением осознал, что паника уже практически не сжимает его горло, стоит увидеть воду. Надо же.  
Центр городка, в который вытаскивали Себастиана вчера, но не показали толком, оказался не таким уж и маленьким, как представлялся сначала. Они с Крисом не торопясь прошлись по маленьким чисто убранным улочками в уютном молчании. Крис думал о чем-то своем, а Себастиан рассматривал витрины.  
Все было таким непривычным, другим. Не то, к чему Себастиан успел привыкнуть в центре огромного города, здесь все было домашним, уютным, родным. Но он все равно бы не смог понять Хейли. Себастиан сам, если бы у них с Крисом сложилось все иначе, точно не смог бы оставить его добровольно.  
– Нам сюда, – вырывая Себастиана из мыслей, позвал Крис и свернул к бакалейному магазину.  
– Эй! Привет! – зайдя внутрь, крикнул он, – как там наш телефон?  
– Крис! – расплылся в широкой улыбке – о боже – Гарри, – конечно, готов! Уже привезли. Как у тебя дела?  
Пока Крис перебрасывался незначительными фразами с Гарри, Себастиан ускользнул от него и решил пройтись по магазину, рассматривая прилавки. Да, здесь все, просто все было другое. К примеру, в Нью-Йорке вы с трудом найдете вот такие резиновые сапоги, выстроенные ровными рядками или удочки всевозможных размеров, какие только можно представить. И Себастиан с ужасом понимал, что хочет, чтобы вот этот уютный мирок был и домом для него. Точнее, быть его частью. И такие мысли Себастиану очень не нравились.  
– Приве-е-ет! – Гарри подкрался незаметно, заорав почти в ухо. Себастиан, в задумчивости крутящий в этот момент в руках резиновый сапог чуть не выронил его от неожиданности. Спешно поставив обувь на место, он улыбнулся:  
– Хей!  
– О-о-о! – Гарри понял, что его не забыли и тут же напал с вопросами, – ты ведь помнишь? – и изобразил элемент своего приватного танца, напивая песню, под которую выступал. Себастиан постарался слишком уж не кривиться от отвращения и попятился к Крису:  
– Да, конечно, такое не забудется… и в страшном сне, – тихо добавил он, не выдержав и сбежав к Крису, который что-то выбирал у другого прилавка, – спаси меня, – попросил Себастиан, прижавшись к его боку, – иначе меня точно кошмары по ночам преследовать будут.  
– Радуйся, ты произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление, – хмыкнул Крис, обернувшись и посмотрев на скачущего между рядами прилавков Гарри.  
– Угу, видимо тем, что плюнул в него суши, – скривившись, ответил Себастиан.  
– Да ладно тебе, Себ, – Крис снова обнял его, – успокойся.  
Себастиан шумно выдохнул, но промолчал. На языке крутились фразы о том, что теперь Крис возвращает услугу и успокаивает уже его. Но Себастиан решил промолчать, потому что иначе они бы вернулись к теме про Хейли. А этого сейчас тоже не хотелось.  
– Кстати, начинаем изучение «Факты о Крисе», – так и не убрав с пояса Себастиана своей руки, улыбнулся Крис и взял другой с прилавка банку чипсов, – я люблю Принглс, все сорта и Пепси, не Кока-Колу и да, вяленое мясо.  
– Ага, – кивнул Себастиан, – хм, тебе что, тринадцать лет? – усмехнулся он.  
– Сказал тот, кто смотрит кулинарные передачи, – улыбнулся Крис.  
– Ладно, засчитано, – поднял ладони Себастиан, показывая, что сдается и не смог удержаться от улыбки. Да уж, Крис та еще язва, как он мог забыть, – только, – Себастиан даже отклонился, показательно осмотрев Криса с ног до головы, – как ты можешь быть в такой отличной форме после поедания такого?  
– Хороший обмен веществ, – широко улыбнулся Крис.  
– Да ладно? – скептично хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– Ладно-ладно, – рассмеялся Крис, – пару часов в неделю провожу в тренажерном зале.  
– И как ты все успеваешь? – все тем же скептичным тоном поинтересовался Себастиан.  
– С таким-то начальником? Жертвую сном, – ответил Крис.  
Себастиан в ответ пихнул его в бок локтем, но от этой перепалки стало так легко на душе.  
– Вот, ваш телефон, все заряжено и работает, – рядом с ними появился Гарри и протянул Крису коробку с телефоном. Гарри что-то еще говорил про забитый в память номер телефона и Себастиан очень понадеялся, что он имел ввиду не свой.  
Себастиан даже не стал дожидаться, пока они выйдут из лавки, сразу же стал прослушивать голосовую почту. У него оказалось сорок три сообщения.  
– Сорок три, Крис! – шокировано произнес Себастиан и вслушался, но связь была плохой, поэтому ничего толком понять было невозможно.  
– Потому что все привыкли, что ты вечно на телефоне. Ты, наверное, и спишь с ним. Иногда нужно и отдыхать, – проворчал Крис.  
Себастиан был в принципе с ним согласен, но с другой стороны – если нет ничего, кроме работы, о каком отдыхе может быть речь? Ему хватало одного выходного, чтобы выспаться и сделать все, что накапливалось за неделю. Правда, сейчас он понял, что отдых может быть другим, но самое смешное – Себастиан понял это тогда, когда пошел на сделку как раз ради работы. И сейчас он банально не мог забить на нее.  
– Мне нужен компьютер, Крис, причем срочно, – попросил Себастиан.  
Крис только закатил глаза, но взял его за запястье и повел к интернет-кафе – надо же! – благодаря чему, Себастиан мог не отвлекаться и слушать сообщения дальше.  
Интернет-кафе стало для Себастиана неожиданностью в плане того, что оно вообще было, но еще и тем, что осталось где-то на уровне девяностых наверное – компьютер работал, если опустить монетку в монетоприемник.  
– Ты же знаешь, как им пользоваться? – с подозрением спросил Крис, высыпая ему в ладонь горсть монет.  
– Конечно, или ты забыл, что разговариваешь в прошлом с заядлым геймером? – фыркнул Себастиан.  
– Хорошо, тогда подожду тебя на улице, – кивнул Крис, Себастиану на мгновение показалось, что его сейчас поцелуют в щеку. Но Себастиану всего лишь показалось. Потому что Крис почти сразу же вышел, а Себастиан привычным движением опустил монетку, повернул рычажок и только хотел запустить браузер и войти в свою почту, как увидел за окном Криса и Хейли. Да, чтобы ты ни говорил Эванс, нужно научиться не обманывать хотя бы себя.

Крис пожалел, что вышел на улицу. Правда, пожалел, стоило увидеть Хейли с отрядом детей. Похоже, она вела их на прогулку, но заметив его, что-то быстро сказала им и, перебежав дорогу, направилась к Крису:  
– Хей! – улыбнулась она.  
Крис ограничился только кивком и с тоской покосился на окно интернет-кафе. Уж лучше бы он остался и стоял над душой у Себастиана, выслушивая его забавное ворчанье.  
– Крис, правда, прости меня за вчерашнее, – виновато попросила Хейли, – я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто, я не ожидала, что ты забудешь меня так быстро. Я…  
– То есть, я должен был до сих пор по тебе сохнуть? – удивился Крис. Кажется, Хейли совсем не в себе, раз так думала.  
– Нет, я не это имела в виду. Черт, Крис, в общем, давай просто забудем все и останемся друзьями. Я не хочу быть стервой-бывшей, – протянув руку, попросила Хейли.  
Крис устало вздохнул и решил согласиться. Что он терял? Скоро они с Себастианом вернуться в Нью-Йорк, к своей привычной жизни и Хейли останется здесь, одним лишь не особо приятным воспоминанием.  
– Спасибо, Крис, – пожав ладонь, сказала Хейли, – удачи тебе с Себастианом, надеюсь, ты сделал правильный выбор.  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – однобоко улыбнулся Крис.  
– Почему? – не смогла удержаться от вопроса Хейли.  
– Потому что люблю его, – не задумываясь, ответил Крис. Он сказал это, чтобы поддержать легенду, но неожиданно осознал, что, кажется, даже соврал.

Себастиан быстро уладил все свои рабочие дела, но не спешил покидать кафе. Он стоял в дверях и наблюдал за Крисом и Хейли, не желая им мешать. Зачем? Вдруг у Криса есть шанс стать счастливым? Он сможет простить Хейли, если захочет, Себастиан был в этом уверен.  
– Себ? – Крис заглянул в кафе, поймав Себастиана с поличным, – Ты чего тут застрял?  
– Вспоминал, все ли сделал, – неубедительно попытался соврать Себастиан. Только его всегда с головой выдавали бушующие внутри чувства. Сейчас ему было скорее грустно и немного неприятно, что, конечно же, отражалось и на его лице. Испорченное еще с утра настроение стало совсем отвратительным.  
– Я уверен, что все, идем, – позвал Крис, а потом нахмурился, – что-то не так? Ты какой-то бледный. Что случилось?  
– Все в порядке, просто подумал о возвращении домой и катере, – скривился Себастиан, выходя следом за Крисом.  
– Да нет, здесь что-то другое, – не поверил ему Крис и посмотрел на окно кафе. Но высказать, что пришло ему в голову не дали появившиеся из-за поворота Лиза и Энни.  
– Вот они! – воскликнула Лиза.  
– Наконец-то мы вас нашли! – радостно сообщила Энни.  
– Что случилось? – насторожился Крис.  
– Ничего, нам всего лишь нужен Себастиан. Мы ненадолго похитим его у тебя, – с загадочной улыбкой ответила Бабуля, – не скучай.  
– Я? Извините, но я еще…– попытался отпереться Себастиан, но Энни взяла его за руку:  
– Не переживай, больше никаких стриптизов и плясок у костра.  
– Так вы видели меня? – удивился Себастиан.  
– Не тебя, вас, – загадочная улыбка стала еще шире, – но не об этом, пойдем скорее.  
Они с Лизой взяли Себастиана под руки и куда-то повели. Крис хмыкнул разыгравшейся картине и направился к катеру, ждать своего суженного.

Как оказалось, Себастиана привели в швейную мастерскую. Дали в руки что-то вроде пиджака и отправили в примерочную.  
– Все так неожиданно, я даже волнуюсь, – услышал Себастиан голос Энни, Лиза дожидалась на маленьком диванчике, пока он выйдет, – Этот фрак моя мама сшила вручную, в своем ателье. Хм, забавно, как повторяется мода.  
– Да-да, сейчас, уже выхожу, – Себастиан накинул пиджак и повернулся к зеркалу. Да, зрелище было не для слабонервных – пиджак висел на нем, как на колу, рукава были длинными и почти полностью скрывали пальцы. Красота. В таком виде только и под венец.  
– Если нужно подогнать по размеру, то лучшей портнихи, чем Энни не найти на всей Аляске! – сказала Лиза.  
Да, определенно здесь потребуется только лучшая швея. Вздохнув, Себастиан отодвинул шторку и вышел в зал.  
– Да, прекрасно, конечно, но…– хмыкнул он, разведя руки в стороны.  
– Прости, детка, – Энни тут же оказалась рядом, с надетой на руку подушечкой, из которой торчали английские булавки, – придется подгонять, потому что Боб был куда плечистей в твоем возрасте. Да и мой муж – тоже.  
Себастиан невольно покраснел от смущения. Что поделать, если он такой «неплечистый»?  
– Тогда, может его лучше Крису? – жалобно спросил он.  
– Нет, это традиция, – отмахнулась Энни и принялась за работу, – не бойся, я тебя не уколю.  
– Да я и не боялся, – отмахнулся Себастиан. Ему было как-то до странного неуютно. Казалось, что он занимает чье-то место, не по праву принадлежащее сейчас ему.  
– Мы думали, что его наденет супруг Карли или Скотта, но очень рады, что Крис первый женится, – сказала Лиза.  
– А что за традиция? – вдруг спросил Себастиан, ему стало любопытно, да и все равно заняться было нечем, пока пиджак подгоняли по размеру.  
– Она банально, но знаешь, пока еще ни разу не давала сбой, – хмыкнула Энни за его спиной.  
– Традиция проста – этот смокинг полагается надеть мужчине, кто приходит в нашу семью, чтобы брак был счастливым, – пояснила Лиза, а Себастиан с трудом сдержал мгновенно вскипевший порыв сбежать прямо сейчас. Крис был прав, если правда вскроется, Лиза сойдет с ума, а Бабуля… об этом даже думать не хотелось.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумала, – странным голосом начала Лиза, – что мы могли бы приехать к вам на зимние праздники.  
– Прекрасная мысль, – согласился Себастиан, – Ну или мы к вам прилетим, – предложил он.  
– Я была бы счастлива! – вдруг всхлипнула Лиза и крепко его обняла, тут же, правда, отстранившись и заставив чувствовать себя последней сволочь на Земле.  
– Лиз, – шикнула Энни, – не отвлекай, я ведь работаю.  
– Да-да, прости, я просто…– махнула рукой Лиза и прикрыла глаза ладонью. Себастиан не выдержал и обнял ее. Человеческие чувства – это не то, на что следует заключать сделки…  
– Выпей чаю, Лиз, успокойся, – посоветовала Энни, – а я пока закончу.  
Лиза кивнула и быстро ушла на маленькую кухню.  
А Энни сосредоточенно стала в прямом смысле танцевать вокруг Себастиана, прикалывая ткань в нужных местах и спустя минут десять смокинг уже сидел, как влитой. Себастиан посмотрел на себя в зеркало и порадовался, что Крис не видит его сейчас. Энни тем временем отошла куда-то к полками, пробормотав что-то про последний штрих. Себастиан подумал, что имелась ввиду примерка, но как же он ошибался.  
– Вытяни левую руку, – вернувшись, попросила Энни, и когда Себастиан так сделал, надела ему на безымянный палец простое серебряное кольцо с маленькими вкраплениями дымчатого камня. – Подошло, как родное, – довольно сказала Энни, а Себастиан сразу же машинально покрутил кольцо на пальце, в глазах почему-то предательски защипало, – Это кольцо хранят в нашей семье более полутора сотен лет.  
– О, – сглотнул Себастиан, – оно очень красивое, но Энни…  
Энни шикнула на него и шлепнула по руке:  
– Я не закончила, дорогой.  
– Простите, – послушно замолчал Себастиан.  
– Моя прабабушка подарила его моему прадедушке тоже на свадьбе, – продолжила свой рассказ Энни, – Они были совсем не парой: он – русский, а она из тлинкитов. А тогда требовалось согласие всех членов племени для такого брака, все было против них.  
– И как же они поженились? – все еще не успокоившись, с трудом сдерживая себя, спросил Себастиан.  
– Она была характером чем-то похожа на тебя. Упорная. Ее было не остановить. Он был с ней счастлив, – улыбнулась Энни, – кольцо теперь твое. Будь с ним счастлив.  
И речь шла вовсе не о кольце, Себастиан прекрасно это понимал, поэтому и не мог принять такой подарок.  
– Нет, Энни, это через чур. Я не могу его принять, – попытался отказаться Себастиан.  
– Даже слушать ничего не хочу! – отмахнулась Энни, – Бабушка любит делать подарки внукам! Кажется, даже после смерти мы будем частью вашей жизни, – улыбнувшись, ответила Энни, но Себастиан заметил в уголках ее глаз выступившие слезы, – поэтому просто возьми.  
Себастиан понял, что задыхается от подступающих эмоций. Ему было бы наплевать, даже если по щекам покатятся слезы. Потому что… потому что это было выше его сил, он не заслужил всего этого.  
– Дорогой, ты как? – обеспокоенно спросила Энни, – не заболел?  
Себастиан глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и улыбнулся:  
– Я… я просто переживаю, хватит ли времени ушить пиджак.  
Энни рассмеялась и обняла его:  
– Я все успею, не переживай.  
Если бы Себастиан переживал об этом…

Как только Энни освободила пиджак от иголок, Себастиан обнял ее, потом и встретившуюся на пути из кухни Лизу и едва ли не бегом направился к катеру. Ему нужно было срочно куда-нибудь, где можно остаться одному. Туда, где можно дать выход эмоциям и никто его не увидит.  
Крис лежал в катере, закинув ноги на бортик, и грелся на солнце. Возможно, Себастиан и умилился бы, возможно даже и подколол, не будь он сейчас в таком состоянии. Крис видимо услышал его шаги, потому что улыбнулся и тут же завел двигатель и принялся отшвартовывать катер.  
Но Себастиан не обратил на это внимания, сразу же пробравшись к рулю. Крутанул его вправо, уходя от причала и выжал газ на полную. От резкого старта Криса резко мотнуло в сторону, но он удержался на ногах и пробрался к Себастиану:  
– Эй-эй-эй, Себастиан! Ты что творишь! Стой! Что на тебя нашло? – он вцепился одной рукой в лобовое стекло, другой в спинку пассажирского кресла.  
– Мне нужно сбежать ото всех! – пытаясь перекричать рев мотора и гул ветра, крикнул Себастиан.  
– Да что случилось! – заорал Крис. Ветер бил в лицо, дышать становилось трудно, но Себастиану упрямо не сбавлял скорость, несясь вперед.  
– Помолчи, пожалуйста! – закричал Себастиан, чувствуя, как по щекам все-таки катятся предательские слезы. Плевать! Плевать на это! Он сделал куда более страшную вещь, чем это. Эвансы его возненавидят и правильно сделают, потому что Себастиан – чудовище. Чертово, эгоистичное чудовище! Карьерист хренов!  
Крис рядом послушно молчал, а когда городок скрылся из видимости, заговорил:  
– Может, теперь расскажешь, что происходит? Себастиан?  
Но Себастиан молчал, он не знал, что сказать.  
– Себастиан! – заорал Крис, заставив его вздрогнуть, и Себастиана словно прорвало:  
– Я забыл, ясно?!  
– Да что ты забыл? – переспросил Крис.  
– Каково это, иметь семью! – закричал Себастиан, – я один с шестнадцати лет! Забыл, каково это, когда все тебя любят, окружают заботой и дарят подарки! Приглашают на праздники и радуются до слез, когда ты соглашаешься и предлагаешь прилететь самому! У тебя все это есть, Крис! Вон, и Хейли под боком! А я только все порчу! Все вечно порчу…– Себастиан закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Ему было так больно, так чертовски больно осознавать, чего у него в жизни не было, чего он был лишен столько лет и сейчас, заполучать это обманом… ему было вдвойне противно от себя.  
– Ничего ты не портишь! – запротестовал Крис, – я согласился, ты был там, забыл?  
– Семья любит тебя, ты в курсе? – спросил Себастиан.  
– Я знаю! – закричал Крис.  
– Раз знаешь, зачем согласился на такое? – воскликнул Себастиан.  
– Они не узнают! – припечатал Крис.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – заспорил Себастиан, – Откуда такая уверенность?  
– Ты сам это сказал! Сам меня в этом убедил, Себастиан! – упрекнул Крис.  
– А если твоя мама все-таки догадается? О боже, Энни! – Себастиан выпустил руль и схватился за голову, отходя назад, к бортику. Крис ловко перехватил руль, – Если узнает Энни, у нее будет инфаркт! – закричал Себастиан.  
– Хватит! Успокойся! Все будет хорошо! – уже практически зарычал Крис и повернулся к Себастиану. А когда обернулся назад, понял, что они на всей скорости несутся к буйку, – Держись! – закричал Крис и резко вывернул руль.  
Себастиан стоял как раз на той стороне, на которую катер практически лег при повороте. У Себастиана не было шанса удержаться на борту, поэтому он, кувыркнувшись через голову назад, рухнул в воду.  
Волна от промчавшегося мимо на полной скорости катера оказалось сильной и захлестнула Себастиана. Он на мгновение ушел под воду с головой, но потом вынырнул, откашливаясь от воды, и судорожно взмахнул руками. Надо было в свое время учиться плавать, переборов страх, черт!  
– Крис! – закричал Себастиан, отплевываясь, – Крис!  
Он старался удержаться на воде, но не знал как, поэтому судорожно махал руками и ногами, но кажется, делал наоборот – только хуже…

Катер пролетел буквально в паре дюймов от буйка, но Крис позволил себе выдохнуть только когда тот оказался далеко позади. Себастиан на удивление молчал. Зато Крису захотелось высказаться, очень. Внутри все клокотало от ярости:  
– Я не считаю, что угнать катер – это хороший повод выразить свои растрепанные чувства! Ты едва не угробил нас обоих! – прорычал Крис. Молчание Себастиана выводило еще сильнее, и Крис чувствовал, что уже не может остановиться и сейчас устроит грандиозный скандал, – О, здорово, Себастиан, теперь ты замолчал!  
Крис иронично фыркнул и обернулся, намереваясь продолжить свою гневную отповедь, но смог только удивленно моргнуть, уставившись на пустое место, где только что стоял Себастиан. Когда до Криса дошло, что случилось, он развернулся практически полностью, едва не выпустив из рук руль, и увидел, как Себастиан барахтался в воде, рядом с буйком. Похоже, он не удержался и упал на повороте.  
– Черт! – выругался Крис и закричал, чувствуя подступающую панику: – Себастиан! Держись! Плыви к буйку! К буйку!  
Но Себастиан его не слышал, продолжая судорожно махать руками.  
– Нет, не дергайся, только не дергайся, – бормотал Крис, резко вывернув руль и заходя по широкой дуге на разворот.  
Он мысленно проклинал себя за все желания, когда хотел, чтобы Себастиан исчез, когда хотел банально его придушить. Как говорится, бойтесь своих желаний, они имеют свойства сбываться и не в лучшую сторону. Потому что тогда все это казалось шутками, несерьезным, но сейчас, когда все стало куда более серьезным, потерять Себастиана стало… страшно. Да, страшно. Крис мог это признать, не без труда, но мог.  
– Держись, только держись, – словно мантру повторял Крис, подплывая ближе к так и не сдвинувшегося с места Себастиану и заглушая мотор. И казалось, только протяни руку и помоги Себастиану забраться на борт, как тот неожиданно скрылся под водой.  
– Себастиан! – закричал Крис и не раздумывая прыгнул в воду. В голове билось судорожное «нет-нет-нет». Как обычная утренняя прогулка могла превратиться в катастрофу?  
Одежда тут же намокла и потяжелела, но Крис не обращал на это внимания, он искал Себастиана. И когда увидел его, безвольно опускающегося на дно, внутри что-то противно сжалось. Пообещав себе подумать над этим потом, Крис скорее схватил Себастиана, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, и поплыл наверх.  
Легкие горели огнем, грести одной рукой было неудобно, но Крис старался выплыть как можно быстрее. Только бы Себастиан несильно наглотался воды… Эта была единственная мысль, которая волновала Криса. Прыгая в воду, он не подумал, как будет забираться на катер. Но когда они оказались на поверхности, проблема оказалась не такой уж маленькой.  
-Так, ладно, сейчас, – бормотал себе поднос Крис, чтобы не начать паниковать еще сильнее, – сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, – он осмотрелся по сторонам.  
Буек. Рядом по воле случая оказался буек, на который можно было забраться и практически переступить на катер. Пришлось устраивать Себастиана на спине и удерживать одной рукой за запястья, чтобы не упал, пока Крис неловко взбирался по лестнице буйка. Оказавшись на твердой поверхности, Крис выпрямился во весь рост, перехватил безвольного Себастиана на руки и примерился к небольшому прыжку, молясь о том, чтобы не поскользнуться в самый неподходящий момент. После чего прыгнул на багажник.  
Катер мотнуло еще сильнее, чем при простой качке, но Крис хотя бы не упал и не разбил себе нос, удержав Себастиана. После чего сразу же уложил его на пол и принялся делать искусственное дыхание.  
– Давай же, очнись, – прошептал он, нажимая на грудь Себастиану, после чего приникая к его губам и вдыхая воздух. Время, казалось, замерло, оставив Криса наедине со страхом, потому что Себастиан никак не хотел приходить в себя, – ну же, – делая очередной вдох, позвал Крис. И наконец-то, словно услышав, Себастиан закашлялся, выплевывая воду и делая судорожный вдох.  
– Идиот, – выпалил Крис, обняв его, – о чем ты только думал?  
– Это ты, – выстукивая зубами, ответил хриплым голосом Себастиан, – повернул, а я свалился, придурок.  
– Не я руль отпустил, – Крис вытащил из-под сиденья плед и замотал в него дрожащего Себастиана, – вот так, нужно согреться, иди ко мне, – после чего обнял его.  
Себастиан уткнулся носом ему в плечо, стараясь не всхлипывать. Он так испугался... Себастиан думал, что умирает и уже успел попрощаться со всем семейством Эвансов и Крисом отдельно, но в этом он никогда не признается.  
– Ничего, все хорошо, уже все хорошо, – тихо сказал Крис, растирая ему спину. От его движений по телу разливалось приятное тепло, но сам Крис был холодный, как ледышка.  
– Нет, – прохрипел Себастиан и вывернувшись из его объятий, поделился пледом, укрыв Криса и тоже обняв его, – вот теперь все хорошо.  
– Идиот, – повторил Крис, сильнее прижав к себе, и поцеловал в висок.  
Катер усыпляющее качался на волнах, пригревало яркое солнце, а над головой кричали чайки. Рядом был Крис, который согревал своим теплом и казалось, того кошмара, что они только что пережили – и вовсе не было. Только вот они не знали, что это было маленькое затишье перед огромной бурей.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/d0cf6b7605543237489775d4b5e23c0a.jpg)

Парни вернулись домой намного позже, чем предполагали и то, если бы их зубы не начали отбивать отчетливый ритм, то возможно, Крис и Себастиан задержались бы еще ненадолго. Но под тонким пледом, после ледяной воды, даже горячий как печка Крис, начал замерзать и разделенное на двоих тепло – не спасало. А заболеть перед помолвкой было все-таки не лучшей идеей.  
Себастиан не без сожаления – он очень надеялся, что Крис этого не заметил – отодвинулся от него, завернулся по самые уши в плед и устроился на пассажирском сидении. Потому что садиться сзади было немного страшно. Да и Себастиан был уверен, что Крис бы не пустил. Хоть тот ничего и не говорил, но взгляд выдавали с головой.  
После случившегося, между ними повисло странное молчание, не тяготившее, но все же странное. Себастиан уже решил, что когда они вернутся домой, Крис сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, и будет вести себя, как обычно. Но нет, он ошибся и очень сильно. Крис доказал это, стоило выбраться из катера. Себастиан было, неловко улыбнувшись, хотел быстро пойти домой, но Крис не пустил его сбежать и обнял за плечи. Стоило ли говорить, что Себастиан совсем не возражал?  
Только вот на крыльце дома их ждал неприятный сюрприз в лице отца Криса.  
– У меня к вам серьезный разговор, – как только парни подошли ближе, сказал мрачный Боб, – идемте со мной.  
Себастиан уже знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, а когда Боб остановился перед – какая ирония – амбаром и прежде, чем зайти, не глядя на них сказал: «Крис, твоя мать ни в коем случае не должна об этом узнать», понял, что случилось что-то непоправимое. И интуиция его не подвела – в амбаре обнаружился инспектор Уивинг с увесистой папкой и диктофоном.  
– Я говорил, что буду проверять вас, – гадко улыбнулся он.  
Крис перевел взгляд на отца и когда он заговорил, в его голосе слышалась с трудом сдерживаемая ярость:  
– Это твоих рук дело?  
– Ну, мне позвонил мистер Уивинг, сказал, что ваш роман – фальшивка, – засунув руки в карманы джинсов, начал Боб, – и предупредил, что тебе грозит тюрьма и я пригласил его к нам.  
– Отец, – закрыв глаза, вздохнул Крис. Уивинг выглядел более чем довольным:  
– К счастью, ваш отец согласовал сделку в лучшем виде. Итак, предложение действует всего двадцать секунд. Слушайте внимательно. Вы, – он указал диктофоном на Криса, – заявляете, что брак фиктивный или садитесь в тюрьму. Советую сказать правду, и будете свободны. А он, – Уивинг перевел взгляд на бледного и молчавшего Себастиана, – вернется в Румынию первым же рейсом.  
Боб тут же уставился на него, затем перевел взгляд на Криса:  
– Мой совет, сын, соглашайся.  
– К счастью, отец, я никогда не прислушивался к твоим советам, – через силу – Себастиан видел – хмыкнул Крис.  
– Не будь глупцом, Крис! – попытался достучаться до него Боб.  
– Сказать вам правду? – Крис быстро посмотрел на Себастиана, – вот вам правда! – Уивинг тут же включил диктофон и приблизил его к Крису, – Я работал с Себастианом Стэном три года, полгода назад – мы начали встречаться, я предложил ему руку и сердце, он – согласился. И отпускать этого человека из-за глупых подозрений я не намерен. До встречи на свадьбе!  
Крис посмотрел на Себастиана, взял за руку и открыл дверь. Себастиан видел, чего ему стоило сохранять внешнее спокойствие, когда внутри все кипело от ярости. Окинув быстрым взглядом молчавших и явно растерянных Боба и Уивинга, Себастиан скользнул рукой по спине Криса и, обняв его за плечи, потянул из амбара. Что сказать сейчас, он просто не знал.

Молчание стало неловким и тяжелым. Себастиан искусал нижнюю губу, подбирая подходящие слова, но все равно не находил их. Как только они зашли в свою спальню, он сразу же отпустил Криса и отошел к окну, нервно покусывая костяшку указательного пальца – дурацкая привычка, которую он пытался искоренить.  
– Ты уверен? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Себастиан. Выражение лица Криса видеть не хотелось, разочарование от решения – еще больше, поэтому Себастиан и смотрел на горизонт, где небо сливалось с гладью воды. Так спокойней и в случае чего будет не так больно. И когда все успело стать настолько серьезным?..  
– Не очень, – тихо ответил Крис. По мягкому ковру с длинным ворсом прошуршали шаги и замерли позади Себастиана.  
– Может, пока не поздно…– начал было Себастиан, но не смог закончить предложение, – черт. То есть, я очень тебе благодарен за помощь, но…  
– Ты бы поступил точно так же, – ответил Крис, в голосе уже не чувствовалось той ярости, что рвалась наружу чуть раньше, – разве нет?  
Себастиан обернулся и посмотрел на него, только вот сказать ничего не успел – в дверь постучали и не дожидаясь ответа, в спальню влетела возбужденная Энни:  
– Надеюсь, все одеты, – но заметив их, умильно вздохнула: – давай, целуй его быстрее, и идем со мной.  
– Эм, – Себастиан почувствовал себя до ужаса неловко, словно подростка застукали за чем-то неподобающим, – кто?  
– А, – взмахнула руками Энни, поняв, свою ошибку, – Крис идет со мной, потому, что завтра ваша свадьба и спать в одной комнате вы не должны.  
– Но я, как бы, не совсем невеста, – натянуто улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Бабушка, – возмутился Крис.  
– Ничего не хочу слышать, это традиция! – пожурила их Энни, – у вас еще целая жизнь впереди, одну ночь друг без друга вы сможете потерпеть. Так что, идем! Скорее!  
Себастиан при словах «вся жизнь впереди» почувствовал укол совести и уставился в пол. Сейчас, когда появился Уивинг, разоблачение стало как никогда близко, а значит осуждение и разочарование семьи Криса. Ну вот зачем он это все затеял?..  
– Эй, – тихо позвал Крис, вырывая из мыслей, и улыбнулся – по-настоящему улыбнулся, – ты же знаешь, если я с ней не пойду, то…  
– Она вернется, – закончил за него Себастиан, – иди, потом поговорим.  
Крис кивнул и пошел к дверям, но неожиданно остановился, развернулся и быстро преодолел разделяющее их с Себастианом расстояние. Себастиан только хотел спросить, что случилось, как Крис ухватил его за подбородок и поцеловал. Не настойчиво, скорее мягко и успокаивающе, но все мысли у Себастиана смыло на раз.  
– Я должен слушаться Бабулю во всем, – прошептал Крис ему в губы, как только разорвал поцелуй, – до завтра, – и так же быстро, как и вернулся, вышел из комнаты.  
– До завтра, – эхом отозвался Себастиан, закрыл глаза и коснулся пальцами губ.  
Что же он натворил…

Без Криса в спальне было очень непривычно и тихо. Как оказалось, Себастиан за несколько дней успел привыкнуть к его дыханию и теперь не могу уснуть. Но еще не давали спать мысли, которых было такое множество, что за одну ночь и не обдумаешь.  
Себастиан жалел, что ради работы втянул во все Криса и его замечательную семью, что долгое время не знал ничего лучше, кроме работы и что узнал… потому что получить это ему не светило. Работа уже не казалась такой значимой в жизни, и хотелось, чтобы происходящее было его по праву, а не полученное обманом. Он не знал, чем занимался сейчас Крис, но очень хотел, чтобы тот просто был рядом.  
Заснул Себастиан на рассвете, измученный мыслями и душевными терзаниями.

Себастиан еще в день приезда понял, что семейство Эвансов умеет праздновать с размахом, но то, что Лиза и Энни развернули сейчас – давало фору даже тому празднику. И от этого на душе становилось еще хуже, а на языке появлялся привкус горечи.  
Лиза с самого утра была с Себастианом, помогая привести себя в порядок и одеться. И чем сильнее Себастиан ощущал на себе ее заботу, тем труднее становилось сдерживать дрожь в руках и дожидаться нужного момента. Он еще ночью решил, что свадьбы не будет и старался не думать, как же больно от признания будет Лизе и Энни, но уж лучше сейчас, чем «на зимних праздниках».

Амбар было не узнать. Казалось, это был не просто амбар, а какие-то декорации к романтическому фильму, так его украсили. Проход соорудили из молодых тонких берез, которые увивали гирлянды. Перед аркой были установлены в несколько рядов стулья, на которых сидели гости, и сколько пришло народу – удивляло. Хотя, это же Эвансы, которых любили все без исключения. А арка, под которой – Себастиан даже закусил губу, насколько Крис был красивым – ждал его Крис в свадебном костюме, была увита живым плющом и белыми розами. И не смотря на то, что тот постоянно на работе носил строгие костюмы, именно этот выбивался из привычного образа.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Себастиан нервно покрутил кольцо, которое подарила ему Энни, и медленно двинулся по проходу под негромкую приятную музыку. Но хуже всего и неожиданней было то, что стоило ему зайти в так называемый зал, как сбоку появилась Энни и взяла его под ручку, поведя к алтарю. Себастиан сделал еще один глубокий вздох, но предательские слезы все равно вот-вот грозили покатиться по щекам. Это было больше, чем он мог выдержать.  
Крис смотрел прямо на него. Гости тут же поднялись на ноги и с улыбками наблюдали за ними. Защелкали затворы и замелькали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Кажется, Себастиан выбрал не лучший момент для признания при такой толпе народа, но отступать уже не мог. Дальше будет только тяжелей и хуже.  
Энни подвела его к Крису и прежде, чем отойти и встать рядом с семьей, крепко обняла и поцеловала в щеку, добивая и без того держащуюся на честном слове выдержу Себастиана. Они с Крисом одновременно повернулись – в любой другой момент было бы до ужаса смешно, но не сейчас – к Гарри, который, похоже, еще и роль священника исполнял.  
– Прошу всех садиться, – разведя руки в широком жесте, с довольной улыбкой произнес Гарри и по очереди осмотрел Себастиана и Криса. Себастиан постарался не думать, что хотел бы в панике схватить Криса за руку, чтобы было спокойней. Гости позади тихо начали усаживаться. Когда шорох утих, Гарри буквально заорал, заставив Себастиана вздрогнуть от неожиданности: – Мы все сегодня собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать такое знаменательное событие. Воздать дать красоте и бескорыстию истиной любви, – Себастиан от этих слов прикрыл глаза и снова выдохнул. Да, какая ирония, – Криса и Себастиана, перед их близкими и друзьями. Ибо именно друзья и семья научили Криса и Себастиана любить! Так что, они сегодня среди близких и друзей, по праву…  
Себастиан не мог больше слушать это, потому что вся «красивая» речь Гарри была для них с Крисом фальшивкой, обманкой, ложью. Себастиан зажмурился и поднял вверх указательный палец, Гарри на удивление тут же замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове.  
– Что, ми амор? Есть вопрос? – шепотом спросил Гарри.  
– Нет, но…– неловко начал Себастиан, пытаясь подобрать слова. Вся речь, которую он придумал ночью, вылетела из головы, словно и не было на нее убито несколько мучительных часов.  
– Но рука поднята, – сказал Гарри.  
– Да, потому что… у меня не вопрос, но я должен кое-что сказать именно сейчас, – вздохнул Себастиан.  
– Себастиан, – прошептал рядом Крис, но Себастиан упрямо тряхнул головой.  
– Это нельзя отложить на потом? – склонился ниже Гарри.  
– Поверьте, потом будет слишком поздно, – невесело улыбнулся Себастиан. Крис молчал. Он не был глупым и, кажется, все прекрасно понял. Себастиан был только благодарен ему за то, что не задает глупых вопросов, и без них сейчас было очень хреново.  
Пока они переговаривались, среди гостей начался волнительный шепот. Знали бы, что сейчас произойдет, волновались бы сильнее.  
Себастиан прокашлялся и обернулся к залу лицом, натянуто улыбнулся – он никогда раньше даже при условии своей должности не улыбался фальшиво настолько часто – и заговорил:  
– Привет. Спасибо вам всем, что пришли, – Лиза и Энни заулыбались, видимо, думали, что Себастиан скажет что-то хорошее, – у меня есть объявление по поводу нашей свадьбы. Точнее признание, – Себастиан нашел глазами среди гостей Хейли и улыбнулся, опустив взгляд. Ну что ж, у вас будет шанс попробовать еще раз, и не дай бог, Хейли, ты его снова упустишь.  
– Что ты делаешь? – сквозь зубы попытался остановить его Крис, но Себастиан только кинул на него быстрый взгляд и едва заметно качнул головой, показывая, что не стоит перебивать.  
– Я ведь румын, да, – бодро начал Себастиан. Он, в конце концов, умеет держать лицо и пора бы об этом вспомнить, – Румын, с просроченной визой. Меня должны депортировать. И не желая покидать вашу прекрасную страну, я вынудил Криса сочетаться со мной браком.  
– Себастиан, замолчи, – прошипел Крис, но Себастиан снова отмахнулся. Если он начал, то закончит свое признание, несмотря на то, во что превратятся остатки его циничного сердца после.  
– Крис настоящий энтузиаст в работе, – продолжил Себастиан, заметив, как меняются выражения лиц семьи Криса при его рассказе, – Наверное, научился у вас, – он посмотрел на Боба, – три года я видел, как он надрывается, и я знал, что под угрозой краха карьеры Крис… он может пойти на все, – Себастиан замолчал, потому что в уголках глаз неприятно защипало. Да, а он еще надеялся, что сможет спокойно во всем признаться, но видимо, Себастиан еще не так бесчувственен, каким многие привыкли его считать, – я шантажировал его, чтобы он солгал своим родным. Вот. Я думал, что это просто… но не вышло. Трудно разрушать жизнь людей, когда понимаешь, какие они чудесные. У вас прекрасная семья, – Себастиан посмотрел на едва сдерживающих слезы Лизу и Энни, – глупо ссориться. И… я виноват, – Себастиан закусил губу и несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя слезы.  
– Себастиан, – снова позвал Крис.  
– Крис, – Себастиан обернулся к нему, – это была сделка, и ты сдержал свое слово, но сделка расторгнута…– он спустился от импровизированного алтаря и, проходя мимо Лизы и Энни, на мгновение остановился – мне жаль, – тихо произнес Себастиан и быстро пошел к выходу. Заметив среди гостей довольного Уивинга, он бросил на ходу: – Ждите на пристани, довезете до аэропорта, – и покинул зал, не оглядываясь. Если бы Себастиан позволил себе сейчас обернуться и увидеть Криса, то он вряд ли бы смог уйти.

– О чем ты думал! – когда схлынул первый шок и поднимающиеся со своих мест гости начали тихо переговариваться, накинулась на Криса Лиза.  
– Но Крис! Ты солгал нам! – не отступала от нее Энни. Карли и Шанна молча стояли рядом.  
– Я не знаю, просто… извините, мне нужно для начала разобраться в себе, я все потом объясню, простите – настойчиво произнес Крис и быстрым шагом покинул амбар.  
Он не мог оставить все вот так, как было сейчас. Они ведь вчера договорились с Себастианом поговорить обо всем позже. Но тот, как всегда, все решил сам, забыв о том, что это дело касается и Криса. Идиот! Как он мог так поступить?  
Чем сильнее Крис задумывался об этом, тем быстрее становился его шаг. Он не мог отпустить Себастиана, не выяснив все до конца. Влетая в дом, Крис на ходу развязывал атласный узкий галстук, который вдруг показался удавкой, и дернулся было в гостиную, но интуиция подсказывала, что лучше пойти наверх. Что Крис и сделал, взбежав по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек. Только их общая с Себастианом спальня встретила его идеальным порядком, таким, какой был в тот день, когда они приехали. Черт, Крис опоздал и упустил Себастиана…  
На кровати в живописном натюрморте лежал смокинг, который Энни подгоняла специально под Себастиана, а рядом с ним рукопись, скрепленная зажимом и сложенный вдвое листок, на котором размашистым и таким знакомым почерком было выведено «Крис».  
Крис быстро схватил рукопись, вытянул из-под зажима листок и, отбросив ее в сторону, развернул письмо. И нет, он никому не признается, что пока он жадно вчитывался в строки, написанные Себастианом, его руки слега дрожали от волнения:

_«Ты был прав, эта книга особенная. Я соврал тебе, зная, что напечатав ее, я потеряю помощника. У тебя зоркий глаз, Крис… Мы купим права на нее до моего ухода. Обещаю.  
Будь счастлив, ты заслужил.  
Себастиан.»_

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/936ab6e73d31c6bf6c48493eaddefd6b.jpg)

Первым порывом после прочтения было скомкать ни в чем неповинный лист. Но потом Криса накрыло осознание… Только все осмыслить ему помешала не во время вошедшая в спальню Хейли:  
– Ох, обалдеть, – хмыкнула она, – ужас, – с улыбкой добавила она.  
– Ха-ха, – отозвался Крис, пребывая в чем-то похожем на ступор и шок одновременно.  
– Ты же знаешь, это будут обсуждать вечно, – махнула рукой Хейли.  
Крис только покивал головой. Ему, в общем-то, было плевать на это, его сейчас волновала мешанина чувств, что бушевала внутри.  
– Угу, – ради приличия отозвался он.  
– Ты в порядке? – помявшись немного, спросила после недолгого тягостного молчания Хейли.  
– Да, – кивнул Крис, снова пробегаясь глазами по строкам письма, – нет. Я чувствую…– Крис не мог понять почему, но от осознания написанного в письме, его начинали душить странные эмоции, – знаешь, в чем дело? – Хейли изобразила вежливый интерес, но Крису было плевать, он просто хотел выговориться, – А дело в том, – он сделал несколько шагов возле кровати, – что этот мужчина окончательно меня задолбал. Это наше расставания. Я ведь понимаю, да. Фальшивая свадьба – это было больно, да. Но он еще оставил записку! Ему не хватило вежливости и мужества, – Крис выдохнул, мечтая сейчас придушить Себастиана за такой трусливый поступок, – не мог сказать мне все это в лицо! Три года… три года! Я пахал на этого… этого… террориста! И за все время ни единого доброго слова! Но сейчас – о, надо же! – он пишет мне это… это! – Крис наконец-то дал выход своим эмоциям и с чувством скомкал письмо, зашвырнув его в дальний угол.  
– Крис, – попыталась позвать Хейли, – Крис.  
– Дерьмо! – закончил он, – что?! – рыкнул он, но потом понял, как себя ведет, – извини, я просто… У нас была сделка, а он!  
– Крис! – воскликнула Хейли.  
– Прости-прости, – выдохнул Крис, стараясь успокоиться, – я… он просто сводит меня с ума.  
Произнеся это вслух, Крис замер. Эмоции мешали сразу выловить это, но сейчас он понял, отчетливо понял, что их сделка давно перестала быть только сделкой, а он и не заметил, как все стало куда серьезней.  
– Хах, да, это заметно, – с грустной улыбкой кивнула Хейли, – я хотела…  
– Извини, Хейли, я должен бежать! – выпалил Крис. Он не мог отпустить Себастиана, теперь уже не могу и не потому, что они не поговорили.

Оказалось, что в Ситко даже водное такси существовало. Себастиан сидел на борту такого катера и не обращал внимание на самодовольно улыбающегося Уивинга напротив. Все его мысли занимал Крис и то, что Себастиан потерял не работу, а что-то, куда более важное. Каким же он был идиотом раньше.  
Надев солнцезащитные очки, чтобы спрятать покрасневшие глаза, Себастиан повернулся к инспектору:  
– И что теперь?  
– Ну, – начал Уивинг, – раз вы едете добровольно, то мы все сделаем цивилизованно. Приземлимся в Нью-Йорке и у вас двадцать четыре часа, чтобы улететь в Румынию.  
– Сутки, значит, – кивнул Себастиан.  
Что ж, ему вполне хватит, чтобы попрощаться со своей прошлой жизнью.

Гости почему-то не разошлись, остались на праздничный обед, и теперь обсуждали новость, рассредоточившись по всей территории празднично украшенного газона. Крис пробирался через эту толпу, не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды. Мимо родителей быстро пронестись не удалось:  
– Крис! Крис, ты куда? – встала на его пути Лиза. Кинву быстрый взгляд на сестер, Крис понял, что они в любом случае на его стороне. Как он их за это любил!  
– Мам, не сейчас, хорошо? Я должен поговорить с Себастианом, – попытался пройти мимо Крис.  
– И зачем это? – вклинился Боб, догоняя его и жестко хватая под локоть.  
– Тебя это не касается! – рявкнул Крис.  
– Мальчики! – попыталась воззвать к ним Энни, но они не обратили на нее внимания, начиная очередную ссору.  
– Я тебе не позволю! – строго сказал Боб.  
– А я тебя слушать не обязан, спасибо, вышел из того возраста, – прорычал Крис.  
– Прекратите! – закричала Энни, – Ну же, хватит! – и подавилась воздухом, схватившись за спинку рядом стоящего стула, начав оседать на пол.  
– Энни! – Лиза тут же схватила ее за руку, давая возможность опереться и на нее, – Боб! Крис! – крикнула она, – боже, Энни…  
Крис, увидев, как бабушка медленно опускается на колени, тут же побежал к ней.  
– Помогите ей лечь! – закричал он, – Бабуля, все будет хорошо, – взяв ее за руку, сказал Крис, – Кто-нибудь! Доктора!

Самолет первой помощи приземлился на воду возле пристани буквально через пару минут, что было чудом, потому что Энни уже начинала задыхаться. Крис помог уложить ее на носилки и отнести к самолету. Если бы не он, то приступа у бабушки и не случилось бы. К тому же, на ее дне рождения…  
Гости высыпали на берег и наблюдали за тем, как вся семья Эвансов садится в самолет, сопровождая Бабулю. Хороший праздник – и пищу для сплетен – они устроили, ничего не скажешь, запомниться надолго.  
Самолет взмыл в небо, Карли и Шанна остались следить за домом, а Крис не мог перестать отсчитывать минуты до того, как они приземляться и бабушку доставят в больницу. Только бы успеть помочь ей, иначе он себя ни за что не простит.  
Боб молчал, только протянул через Криса – тот сидел между родителями – к Лизе руку и ободряюще сжал. Энни лежала на носилках, в кислородной маске на лице и даже не шевелилась, что пугало сильнее всего.  
Минуты тянулись, превращаясь в вечность. Крису казалось, что так его наказывает судьба за ложь семье, но тут Энни пошевелилась и потянулась снять маску с лица. Моргнув, она открыла глаза и потянулась к Крису.  
– Крис! – тут же кинулся к ней Боб.  
Крис тоже среагировал сразу же, взяв бабушку за руку. Та хватанула ртом воздуха, выдохнула и тихо-тихо заговорила:  
– Ссорится нельзя… не надо… Вы не сходитесь во взглядах, но вы же семья, – теперь она потянулась взять за руку Боба, – обещай мне, что если ты не согласен с его решениями и поступками, ты все равно его поддержишь.  
– Даю слово, мама, – Крису показалось или отец действительно едва сдерживал слезы? Сам он с уверенностью мог сказать, что уже давно сидел с красными глазами, потому что очень сильно переживал за бабушку.  
– А ты, Крис, пообещай мне, что постараешься быть ближе к своей семье, – попросила Энни.  
– Я обещаю, – сразу же ответил Крис, – обещаю, бабуль.  
И он говорил это не потому, что она могла в любой момент умереть, он даже думать об этом не мог, а потому, что действительно хотел быть ближе к семье. Он никогда и никому не расскажет, как было сложно одному все те три года, которые он жил в Нью-Йорке и больше так не хотел. Лиза молча обняла его за плечи и Крис был очень благодарен ей за поддержку.  
– Прекрасно, – уже куда более бодро ответила Энни, отпуская руку Боба, – духи могут забрать меня, – и закрыла глаза, сложив руки на груди.  
– О, Энни…– прошептала Лиза и взяла ее за руку, пока врач надевал на Энни маску.  
– Бабуль? – испугался Крис, наблюдая за всем этим, и тоже взял ее за другую руку. Нет, все не могла закончиться вот так и в без того хреновый день.  
Но Энни неожиданно открыла глаза, убрала маску и бодро села:  
– Нет, духи не готовы меня забрать! – с улыбкой произнесла она. Все семейство Эвансов красноречиво выражало одну эмоцию – замешательство, а когда Энни улыбнулась шире и добавила «Мне намного лучше и в больницу больше не надо» Крис уже начал обо всем догадываться.  
– Бабуля…– закатил он глаза.  
– Давай, лети в аэропорт, милый! – прикрикнула она на пилота.  
– Мам! Ты разыграла инфаркт?! – ошарашено воскликнул Боб.  
– Он прав же? – облегченно спросил Крис, а Лиза рядом засмеялась.  
– Признавайся! – не унимался Боб.  
– Да! И мне даже не стыдно! – с гордостью ответила Энни, – а как иначе я могла заставить вас заткнуться и лететь в аэропорт?  
Крис посмотрел на улыбающуюся Лизу, а та лишь пожала плечами. Да, хороша же у него семья!  
– В нашем полетном плане нет аэропорта, – отозвался пилот.  
– Том Хиддлстон! Не вынуждай меня звонить твоей маме! – строго осадила его Энни.  
– Понял! – крикнул пилот и Энни, сложив руки на груди, счастливо улеглась обратно.  
– Как же ты меня напугала, – прошептал Крис и закрыл лицо ладонью, но Энни взяла его за руку, привлекая внимание, и как только он посмотрел на нее, заговорщицки подмигнула.  
Крис только рассмеялся на это. Классная у него семья, а бабушка – так вообще, шикарная. Что бы он без нее делал?

Самолет трясло, пока он выруливал на взлетную полосу. Себастиан не отрываясь смотрел в окно, стараясь не вспоминать, как пару дней назад прилетел сюда вместе с Крисом.  
– Да, глупо, – рядом сидел отвратительный до зубного скрежета Уивинг и не переставал злорадствовать, – нужно было сдаться еще в Нью-Йорке, сразу. Я как Шерлок Холмс – сказал, не отцеплюсь. Я упрямый.  
Себастиан только закатил глаза и постарался не обращать на него внимания и не думать о том, сколько им еще лететь вместе. Возвращение будет по истине ужасным. Как жаль, что с собой не было плеера.

Крис сам не заметил, как начал отбивать пальцами по колену незамысловатый ритм в ожидании, когда же самолет приземлится. И как только они сели, а дверь открыли, он пулей вылетел наружу, спрыгивая с шасси – хвала водным самолетам – приговаривая «Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее!». Бабуля, конечно, напугала его до смерти, но с другой стороны и помогла – он оказался в аэропорту гораздо быстрее, чем, если бы добирался сам. Вот только Крису уже казалось, что он опоздал.  
На бегу набирая номер – хвала маленьким городкам, где все друг друга знают – диспетчера, Крис молился только о том, чтобы самолет Себастиана еще не взлетел, иначе он не знал, что будет делать.  
– Это Джон, привет! – диспетчер ответил почти сразу и Крис затормозил практически – если бы не взлетная полоса – напротив вышки и увидел заходящий на взлет самолет. И не нужно было быть оракулом, чтобы сказать, что именно этим рейсом улетал Себастиан.  
– Это Крис Эванс, – задыхаясь, выпалил Крис.  
– О, привет, дружище! – обрадовался Джон.  
– Умоляю, выполни мою просьбу, старик, – попросил Крис, – Себастиан в самолете, который вот-вот взлетит, а нам срочно нужно поговорить. Взлет отменишь?  
– О-о-о! Чувак, я слышал, что он свалил в закат! Наверное, жуткий удар по самолюбию? – начал распаляться Джон.  
– Джон! – заорал Крис в трубку, – ты должен остановить самолет! Пожалуйста!  
– Я не могу, – со смешком ответил Джон, – извини, чувак, уже никак.  
– Нет-нет-нет! Стой! – провожая взглядом, набирающий скорость самолет, закричал Крис, – Черт!  
– О, нет! – расстроено воскликнула Энни, услышав Криса и увидев, что самолет взлетел. Боб и Лиза помогали ей сойти на землю и не видели, как Крис разговаривал по телефону.  
– Что не так? – спросил Боб, нахмурившись.  
– Себастиан в том самолете, – пояснила Лиза.  
– И он ему так и не сказал! – едва не со слезами, всхлипнула Энни.  
– Да что не сказал-то? – не понимал их Боб.  
– Что любит его! – хором ответили Лиза и Энни.  
– И он не сказал ему тоже! – продолжала расстраиваться Энни.  
– Да кто кому? – взмолился Боб, а потом махнул рукой, – неважно. И откуда вы это знаете?  
– Потому что, если бы не любил – не улетел бы! – как маленькому ребенку, начала объяснять ему Лиза.  
– Конечно, – согласилась Энни.  
– Я здесь единственный, кто ничего не понимает? – возвел глаза к небу Боб.  
– О, Боб! – возмутилась Лиза.  
Они подошли к Крису, который смотрел на удаляющийся в небе самолет и кусал нижнюю губу, но потом снова поднес телефон к уху и заговорил:  
– Джон! Джон, посмотри вниз!  
– Вижу! – в окне вышки показался всклокоченный парень, указывающий на Криса пальцем, – прости! Правда, ничего не мог сделать!  
– Спасибо, – вздохнул Крис и оборвал звонок, опустив голову. Что делать, он не знал. Себастиана же сразу могут депортировать и Крис его больше никогда не увидеть. Можно, конечно, будет попытаться выяснить его адрес в отделе иммиграции, но не факт, что Крису его раскроют. Черт…  
– Прости, сын, – заговорил молчавший до этого Боб, – не знал, что у вас и правда… чувства.  
Крис обернулся к нему, но скрыть, того, что он очень расстроен – не смог. Да и зачем это было делать перед самыми близкими людьми на свете?  
– Не переживай, милый, все устроится, – ласково произнесла Лиза.  
Но Крис не был в этом уверен. Если он продолжит стоять здесь и упиваться собственным горем, то ничего уже точно не устроится.

Весь отдел в издательстве выглядел потрясенным, но Себастиан не обращал внимания на их перешептывания и удивленные взгляды. Он старался как можно скорее собрать свои вещи, потому что отведенные ему сутки заканчивались очень быстро, а ведь еще нужно было все упаковать в квартире.  
Кабинет и приемная, в которой когда-то сидел Крис – Себастиан старался не думать, что с ним сделает Роберт, когда он уйдет – были заставлены коробками и выглядели до непривычного пустыми. Окинув еще раз взглядом когда-то любимое рабочее место, Себастиан подхватил одну из заклеенных коробок и вышел в отдел, кажется, напугав нескольких сотрудников, которые проходя мимо, заглядывали в кабинет.  
– Мэтт, – позвал Себастиан, перехватывая поудобнее коробку и выискивая глазами Мэтта, – Мэтт!  
Тот обнаружился усевшимся на стол перед одной из новых сотрудниц и мило с ней беседующий.  
– Мэтт, вот адрес, – Себастиан вручил удивленному Мэтту листок, где наскоро был нацарапан его временный адрес в Румынии, – по которому нужно будет отправить все мои вещи. Ты сможешь? – но Мэтт как-то заторможено кивнул, глядя Себастиану куда-то за плечо, а потом кивнул:  
– Да, сделаю, конечно, – но тут же опять бросил взгляд за спину Себастиану, – эм, мистер Стэн.  
– Что? Что? – раздраженно отозвался Себастиан, но Мэтт указал рукой на то, что смотрел и Себастиан был вынужден повернуться. И постарался не выглядеть, как героиня дурацких романтических фильмов и не ронять от удивления эффектно коробку, которую до сих пор держал в руках. Но словами было и, правда, сложно описать, насколько сильно он был удивлен, потому что… потому что возле стола секретарши, сжав в одной руке куртку, стоял взъерошенный Крис.  
– Привет, – кивнул он, медленно подходя ближе.  
– Крис? – выдавил Себастиан, отмечая краем сознания, как Мэтт забирает у него коробку и как пялиться на происходящее весь отдел. Ему было плевать, потому что Себастиан уже и не думал увидеть Криса. Криса, который снова был одет в клетчатую рубашку, как раз в ту, которую в спешке тогда утром натянул на себя Себастиан, – почему ты так… дышишь? – самое нелепое из всего, что было возможно, спросил он.  
– Бежал долго, – ответил Крис.  
– Прямо от Аляски? – вскинул брови Себастиан.  
– Надо поговорить, – не обратил внимания на его подкол Крис.  
– Ну, мне болтать уже некогда – у меня в шесть вечера рейс в Бухарест, так что, – развел руками Себастиан и обернулся к Мэтту. Он знал, что ведет себя сейчас снова, как мудак, но Себастиан просто не знал, как по-другому и боялся показать свои слабости, иначе ему будет еще больнее, поэтому он принялся отдавать распоряжения, как умел: – Вещи нужно отравить сегодня, мне важно, чтобы…  
– Себастиан, – рявкнул Крис, заставив его вздрогнуть, – рот закрой!  
Такого тона Себастиан от него еще ни разу не слышал, но послушно обернулся к Крису, мазнув по отделу взглядом. Сотрудники тут же скрылись за своими перегородками, словно не они только что наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой.  
– Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, – уже спокойно, привычным тоном сказал Крис, подойдя еще ближе.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Себастиан, сложив руки на груди, закрываясь ото всех. При любых проявлениях чувств на людях он чувствовал себя до ужаса неловко, и сейчас единственным желанием было спрятаться. Или чтобы его спрятал Крис…  
– Дай одну секунду, – попросил Крис.  
– Ладно. Ладно, что? – кивнул Себастиан, уставившись прямо перед собой. Он просто не мог смотреть сейчас на Криса, в нем кипело слишком много разных чувств и эмоций, которые глаза бы выдали сразу.  
– Так, ладно. Три дня назад, – начал Крис, – я ненавидел тебя. Честно признаюсь, мечтал о том, чтобы тебя сбило такси или ты порежешься, когда бреешься и изойдешь кровью…  
– О, как приятно об этому узнать, – кивнул Себастиан. Да, вот оказывается, как все было.  
– Я сказал, рот закрой, – не меня тона, спокойно приказал Крис и Себастиан послушно заткнулся. Когда только Крис получил над ним такую власть? – Но дальше, все что случилось на Аляске… это все изменило. Когда мы поцеловались, и когда ты рассказал про татуировку и когда ты навалился на меня голый.  
– Я ничего не видел, – попытался оправдаться Себастиан, но краска смущения – он и не знал, что еще способен на это – выдавала с головой.  
– Видел, – уверенно сказал Крис, а по отделу прокатились многозначительные хмыканья, кто-то даже выкрикнул «Голый» и поцокал языком, – Но главное, когда я едва не потерял тебя там, на озере, я понял, как глупы и совершенно идиотски были мои желания хотеть для тебя чего-то плохого, не узнав тебя по-настоящему. И не понимал до конца, что произошло, пока не остался один, там, у алтаря, в амбаре, без супруга. И представь мое отчаяние, когда я понял, что человека, которого я люблю, – Себастиан удивленно вскинулся, уставившись на Криса, когда услышал это, но тот не шутил и говорил серьезно, – вот-вот вышибут из страны и я его возможно, больше никогда не увижу. Все, Себастиан, выходи за меня, я хочу быть с тобой.  
По отделу снова пронеслись шепотки, только на этот раз восторженные и умиленные. Кто-то даже произнес «Скажи же да!». А Себастиан смотрел на Криса и не верил, что такое возможно на самом деле. Он отрицательно покачал головой и хрипло, от нахлынувших эмоций, тихо произнес:  
– Поверь, ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
– Ты прав, я заслуживаю лучшего, поэтому и хочу быть с тобой, – ответил Крис, – или ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что ты лучший?  
Себастиан не удержался от нервного смешка, но так просто сдаваться не собирался, хотя и очень хотелось. Но Крис и, правда, заслуживал лучшего. Его семья заслуживала куда более лучшего родственника, чем Себастиан.  
– Поверь, есть одна веская причина для моего одиночества, – вздохнув, пояснил он, – мне так спокойней. И думаю, так будет проще и легче, если мы с тобой, все это забудем, и я уеду, а ты попытаешься снова с Хейли…  
– Ты прав, было бы проще, – согласился Крис, делая еще один шаг к нему.  
Себастиан знал, что он намеренно пропустил мимо ушей его слова про Хейли и теперь испытывающее молчал и смотрел в глаза. Они играли в гляделки на виду у всего отдела, а Себастиан чувствовал, как обнажается все больше и больше. Он пожал плечами и нервно улыбнулся, чтобы не стоять совсем уж истуканом, но Крис продолжал смотреть в глаза и Себастиан сдался:  
– Я просто боюсь, – очень тихо признался он.  
– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Крис и, бросив на пол куртку, которую сжимал в руках все это время, обхватил ладонями лицо Себастиана и поцеловал.  
Вокруг послышались удивленные возгласы, кто-то аплодировал, но Себастиану уже было плевать, он обнял Криса и позволил себя целовать, потому что хотел этого еще с того, первого поцелуя. Он отпускал себя, потому что когда разделяешь свой практически самый большой страх с кем-то на двоих, он уже не кажется таким уж большим и пугающим.  
Когда Крис разорвал поцелуй, но не отодвинулся, касаясь носа Себастиана своим, тот улыбнулся и тихо спросил:  
– А ты разве не должен встать на колено?  
– Будем считать это «да»? – вскинул брови Крис.  
– Ладно, – согласился Себастиан и Крис снова его поцеловал, наплевав на публику. Пусть смотрят и завидуют их счастью.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что пойдя на сделку ради того, чтобы сохранить любимую работу, Себастиан обретет что-то куда более важное? Точнее, кого-то. Криса. Вот и он не знал, но собирался полностью насладиться подарком судьбы, разделив его вместе с Крисом.  
 _  
**Эпилог**   
_

– Итак, давайте уточним, правильно ли я понял, – удивленно уставился на них Уивинг, вы снова помолвлены?  
– Да, – улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Да, – хмыкнул Крис.  
– О-о-о! Взаправду? – словно акула, почувствовавшая добычу, оскалился Уивинг.  
Себастиан и Крис переглянулись и не сговариваясь одновременно кивнули.  
– И уверены, что готовы к собеседованию? – не унимался Уивинг, – Ведь один неверный ответ и вам конец.  
– Да, – снова ответил Крис, с недоверием глядя на инспектора.  
– Да начинайте вы уже, – не выдержал Себастиан.  
– Тогда приступим, – хлопнув в ладоши, расплылся в довольной улыбке Уивинг.  
Себастиан закатил глаза и обреченно вздохнул. Да здравствует идиотизм.

– Когда вы начали встречаться? – Крис был первым, кого решил опросить Уивинг.  
– На прошлой неделе, – сложив на коленях руки, словно примерный ученик, спокойно ответил Крис.  
– Ну и как? – задал следующий вопрос Уивинг.  
– Спасибо, – Крис с трудом сдержал широкую улыбку, – очень здорово.  
– Это любовь с первого взгляда?  
Крис с мечтательной улыбкой вздохнул, выдерживая паузу, наблюдая, как нетерпение Уивинга растет с каждым мгновением и с удовольствием ответил:  
– Нет.  
– На какой стороне кровати спит Себастиан?  
– Он спит слева, – не задумываясь, потому что действительно это знал, ответил Крис.  
– На какой стороне спите вы? – спросил Уивинг, сверившись со списком.  
– Эээ… что? – уставился на него Крис.  
– Не отвлекаемся, следующий вопрос, – прокашлялся Уивинг, – Себастиан хорошо водит?  
– Вжих, бум, воу-воу-воу, – Крис постарался изобразить руками, как водит Себастиан, сопровождая это все звуками. Но на самом деле он просто забавлялся в качестве мести за тупые вопросы про кровать, а Себастиан водил действительно отлично.  
– Так, ясно, – Уивинг сделал пометку в блокноте, – как вы называете Себастиана?  
– Ммм, мыш, – хмыкнул Крис, – котик, солнышко, сладкий, продолжать?  
Уивинг с трудом держался, чтобы не скривиться, Крис видел это и не мог лишить себя удовольствия подразнить его. А так, Крис не был уверен, что Себастиан не оторвал бы ему яйца, назови он его мышом или того хуже, сладким. От живописной картинки, что было бы в этом случае, Крис содрогнулся и не удержался от улыбки.  
– Кто из вас сверху? – покопавшись в пачке листов, снова спросил Уивинг.  
– В смысле сверху или верхом? – довольно улыбнулся Крис.  
– Входя в этот кабинет, вы дали клятву, – с невозмутимым видом напомнил Уивинг, хотя Крис заметил как у того начал подергиваться левый глаз.  
– Нет, я ничего не давал, – удивился Крис, – какая клятва?  
– Должны были, – настаивал Уивинг, – Лора должна была взять подпись, но видимо, забыла.  
– Лора? – нахмурился Крис.  
– Девушка позади вас, в приемной, – Крис хотел было посмотреть, кто это, но Уивинг выпалил: – Не оборачивайтесь.  
Крис непонимающе посмотрел на него. Когда же этот абсурд уже закончится.  
– Ваш любимый цвет?  
– Синий, – устало вздохнул Крис.  
– А когда Себастиана нет рядом?  
– Я не знаю, – прикрыв глаза и покачав головой, ответил Крис.  
– А его любимый цвет?  
– Тоже синий, – хмыкнул Крис, все еще удивляясь, что у них с Себастианом оказалось все же намного больше общего, чем можно было предположить.  
– С кем вы помолвлены?  
– С Себастианом Стэном, – улыбнулся Крис.  
– А с кем вы будете сочетаться браком? – пристально посмотрел на него Уивинг.  
– Вы издеваетесь? Я беру в супруги Себастиана Стэна, только его и никого больше! – взвился Крис. Смысла в этих дурацких вопросах вообще не было никакого, кроме как вывести опрашиваемого из себя.  
– Ладно, мы закончили, – кивнул Уивинг, – вы можете идти.  
Крис сразу же поднялся, чувствуя, что еще немного и озвереет, и вышел в приемную, где сразу же на него накинулся Себастиан:  
– Что он спрашивал?  
– Иди и узнаешь, только сильно не смейся или не раздражайся, если что, – улыбнулся Крис, чувствуя, как отпускает нервы при виде волнующегося Себастиана. Быстро поцеловав его в уголок губ, Крис пошел к выходу, бросив через плечо: – жду тебя в машине.  
– Обнадеживающе, – проворчал Себастиан и зашел в кабинет.  
Уивинг уже не выглядел таким жизнерадостным и самодовольным, как в начале встречи. Молча махнул рукой на кресло и закопался в пачку листов:  
– Итак, каким дезодорантом пользуется Крис?  
– Мы пользуемся одним и тем же, Mennen Speed Stick, – усаживаясь, ответил Себастиан.  
– Какой аромат? Мускус, альпийский? – начал наступление Уивинг.  
– И тот, и другой. Это так важно? – удивился Себастиан. Он думал, что вопросы будут куда серьезнее. Не зря Крис его предупреждал.  
– Хорошо водите?  
– О, да, отлично, – ответил Себастиан, но не понял, почему Уивинг одарил его подозрительным взглядом и сделал пометку в своем блокноте.  
– Как вы ласково называете Криса?  
Себастиан с трудом сдержал смешок. Какая нелепица, но решил поиздеваться над Уивингом:  
– Пупсик, кролик, лапуля. Забудусь, назову Гарри, – с серьезным выражением лица добавил Себастиан.  
Уивинг, кажется, уже жалел, что проводил собеседование сам. Но упрямо продолжал задавать вопросы:  
– Ваши позиции в сексе?  
– Что? – опешил Себастиан, – это имеет значение?  
– Отвечайте на вопрос, мистер Стэн, – вздохнул Уивинг.  
– А давайте я вам лучше покажу эти позы в Камасутре? – предложил Себастиан и полез доставать мобильник. На самом деле у них так еще и не дошло до полноценного секса, но посторонним об этом знать было не обязательно.  
– Нет-нет, не стоит, – улыбка Уивинга была настолько фальшива, что грозила вот-вот треснуть. Себастиан не удержался от фырканья:  
– Как хотите.  
– Крис назвал ваш любимый цвет, – продолжил свой опрос Уивинг, – какой?  
– Синий, – не задумываясь, ответил Себастиан.  
– Тут совпало, – проворчал себе под нос Уивинг, явно этим недовольный, – с кем вы помолвлены?  
– С Крисом, – улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Хорошо, – снова тихо проворчал Уивинг, – тут тоже совпало. А кто будет рядом с вами в день свадьбы?  
У Себастиана, похоже, было написано на лице все, что он думал об этом вопросе и ответе на него, потому что Уивинг тут же задал следующий вопрос:  
– Вы уверены?  
– Да, на все сто! – не выдержал Себастиан, – Это будет Крис и точка, ясно вам!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, все, собеседование окончено, я вам перезвоню, – закивал Уивинг, поднимаясь со своего места и хотел, видимо, протянуть руку для пожатия, но Себастиан молча встал и вышел из кабинета. Он был порядком взвинчен из-за тупых вопросов. А он-то думал, что будут спрашивать совершенно другое и более личное, на деле же все оказалось куда безумнее и бесполезнее.  
– Ну и как? – сразу же спросил Крис, стоило Себастиану сесть в машину и пристегнуться.  
– У тебя тоже было желание скормить его орлам, пока Уивинг тебя пытал? – вздохнув, посмотрел на него Себастиан.  
– О, и не только орлам, – рассмеялся Крис, а потом обхватил Себастиана ладонью за шею и притянул к себе для медленного поцелуя. Себастиан и не думал сопротивляться, с удовольствием подставляясь под уже ставшие привычными ласки.  
– Успокоился? – поинтересовался Крис, разорвав поцелуй минутой позже.  
– Не совсем, – ответил Себастиан, притягивая его для еще одного поцелуя, – я думаю, мы прошли собеседование, – прошептал он в губы Криса.  
– Почему ты так решил? – удивился Крис.  
– Потому что ты тоже над ним издевался, – хмыкнул Себастиан, отпуская Криса и откидываясь на спинку сиденья, – и думаю, поэтому наши ответы и подойдут. И вообще, поехали домой.  
– А как же работа? – с притворным ужасом посмотрел на него Крис.  
– Возьмем выходной. Нужно же отвыкать жить на работе, – подмигнул Себастиан. И Крис был полностью с ним согласен. У них теперь началась другая ступень жизни, в которой есть не только работа, но и кое-что куда большее.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/11/b7f74405d5c8b980aca60c664c66f85c.jpg)


End file.
